The Demon's Hymn Pirates!
by Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR
Summary: When plagued with boredom, what do Mao and friends decide to do? Why, become pirates, of course! And what better way to make a name as pirates then right at the climax of the Whitebeard War? Disgaea/One Piece Crossover.
1. Prologue: A Brand New World to Conquer!

The Demon's Hymn Pirates!

Written by: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

Summary: When plagued with boredom, what do Mao and friends decide to do? Why, become pirates, of course! And what better way to make a name as pirates then right at the climax of the Whitebeard War? Disgaea/One Piece Crossover.

* * *

It had been a few months since Mao, Overlord and Dean of Evil Academy, had led his party to victory against the Tyrant Overlord Baal. With said victory, Mao had proven that he indeed deserved to be among the top tier of the various Overlords within the different Alternate Universes.

There was just one problem with all of that.

There was nothing else to do afterward.

Sure, Mao could just spend all of his time in the Item World, creating invincible weapons or potions capable of restoring life to a man no matter how grievous his injury. In fact, he had already done both. But honestly…what was the point of doing so if you already took down not just one, but **three** **copies** of the Lord of Terror himself?

With a sigh, the Mad Scientist hopped out of bed, condemning himself to yet another boring day filled with mediocrity.

* * *

Unknown to Mao, however, he was not the only one who was feeling rather bored. Laharl, Overlord of his own Universe, was bored out of his skull. He had thought that with a school filled with up and coming demons, there'd be a whole lot more people who he could beat in epic battles to prove his superiority against. But with the exception of Mao and a few others, they all proved to be _very _disappointing.

So, having nothing better to do, Laharl was terrorizing the various monsters and Demons within the Item World of the Devil Ring, while his loyal vassals Flonne and Etna just looked on.

"Laharl sure seems to be in a foul mood, wouldn't you say, Etna?" Flonne said, a bit concerned at how much force the young Overlord was using against the much weaker enemies.

"Well, you know how the prince is," Etna shrugged, sitting cross-legged on one of her Prinnes while eating a candy bar. "If there's nothing interesting going on, he resorts to violence as his first answer, always."

"Yeah…but this is the 20th Item that Laharl has gone through. And half a day hasn't even gone by yet," Flonne pointed out. "And with the way he's going, he might accidentally take that Super Robo Suit that Mr. Mao has been planning to level up. Then who knows how long it'll take for them to fight afterward?"

"I don't think that Laharl would really care about something like that, Flonne," Etna said dryly. "But you do have a point. This school, what with it constantly evolving and adding new buildings, has been the perfect place to store my sweets where Mr. Pudding Thief can't get his grubby paws on them. If those two brats were to fight, my precious sweets could get caught in the crossfire."

"Then we should find a way to stop Laharl's boredom, don't you think?" Flonne said, rubbing her chin in thought. "Maybe Miss Jennifer will have invented something to help with that…"

Etna shrugged again. "Couldn't hurt. We can see her after the Prince takes care of the Item God on the next floor…crap. Heads up, Flonne!"

Etna ran off to another end of the floor they were on while Flonne looked up to see what made the powerful Beauty Queen run away.

…And instantly regretted it.

Cruising towards the various enemies was a giant meteor. But not just any meteor. Laharl himself was riding atop of it, chuckling to himself.

"Wait for me, Etna!" Flonne yelled, rushing after the Demon Lord. "Overkill much, Laharl?"

"Hm hm hm…burn, you pitiful worms! BURN! HAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laharl said with his trademark Evil Laugh as the Meteor hit its mark.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jennifer was busy doing her own thing. But instead of it having something to do with science or machinery, she was training her body instead.

When she had come to Evil Academy to apply for a job as a teacher, she didn't expect to run into the likes of Adell and Mr. Champloo, let alone for the three of them to become sparring partners. Jennifer was ecstatic to find not one, but two other people who were as adapt and eager in the Martial Arts as she was. Not to mention that Adell was able to enlist the help of Old Man Geo (Geo Panel Puzzle Extraordinaire) to make the spars more interesting.

Right now, she was holding off the relentless attacks coming from the Demon Chef Champloo, thankful that the panel she was standing on helped increase her evading skills.

"I can do this all day, Jennifer! As any Chef worth his smock can tell you, patience and timing are two key elements of any dish worth serving, boom!" Champloo declared, throwing rapid fisticuffs at the buxom blond.

"I'm well aware of that, Champloo. I'm just waiting for said timing so that I can counterattack!" Jennifer retorted. She then saw Adell leap into the air (spinning rapidly and gaining flames around his body on the way), and gave a little smirk. "And it looks like that time is now!"

"What?" Champloo said. But instead of answering, Jennifer leapt away from Champloo as Adell began his own attack.

"Soaring Fire!" Adell roared the name of his attack, diving feet first towards Champloo at an alarming speed.

Luckily, Champloo didn't bother to look up towards Adell when he heard his voice, and simply leapt away as fast as he could. Because of his quickness, Adell only managed to hit the ground and caused a massive explosion of flames from both the impact and the fire around him.

Before Adell could manage to make his next move however, Champloo landed on his hands from his leap, and used them to springboard back towards the Battlemaniac.

"Shredder Kick!" Champloo roared, slamming into Adell with both of his feet before spinning his body at high enough speed to be compared to a drill. His feet dug into the Ex-Demon Hunter's gut, causing more damage to be inflicted before he finished with a kick that launched him away a good distance.

Fortunately, Adell had had the good luck of having landed on a Geo Panel that increased his body's resistance to physical attacks, so he was able to withstand most of the attack and hold his ground. But the little damage that had gone through had taken its toll on him, causing him to rub his sore gut a bit.

"Hyahahahyahaha! Nice try, Adell! I commend you for striking when the iron was hot, but sadly for you, your little surprise attack was a bit too cold for me to enjoy! Boom!" Champloo taunted as he landed back on his feet a good distance away from the Ex-Demon Hunter.

Adell gave a little grimace as he slid back into a fighting position. "Gh…that attack wasn't half-bad, Champloo. But let's see if you can handle three servings of the main course!" Adell growled back. He did a back-flip into the air, said air distorting around him a little bit as his energy coursed through him. And after a few seconds he split apart, from one person to three!

"Splitting Shot!" All three of the Adells said.

"Hm. Not bad, Adell. But you should know that feeding a consumer the same dish three times will make them…"

"Enough with the cooking metaphors! Let's just fight!" The Real Adell shouted, before all three of them rushed towards the Demon Chef.

As the two were engaging in battle, Jennifer was surveying the Geo Panels. She wanted to find some that would serve her in finishing this battle once and for all. After a few moments of using her modified Crosshair glasses (which she raised to Level 100 within the Item World), she was able to find two Deathblow Panels right next to each other within her scope of sight. If she could just trick them into standing on those panels, then she'd be able to finish them off with any attack so long as it hit and inflicted damage.

"Now, the only problem is to figure out just how to do that. How exactly do I lure them both onto the same panels at the same time?" Jennifer thought to herself. She racked her brain for any possible answers. Finally, after a few seconds of thought, a light bulb went off over her head.

"That's it!"

Meanwhile, Adell and Champloo were both still going at it, Adell gaining the upper hand thanks to his clones.

"What's wrong, Champloo? No clever cooking analogies for this?" Adell taunted as his other two clones threw rapid fire fisticuffs at the slowly retreating Demon Chef.

"Humph. A good chef knows when it is time to stop talking and start sizzling!" Champloo replied, kicking away one of the clones that got too close to him. He ducked underneath the hay-maker that the other clone threw, and delivered a savage elbow to its gut, making it fly into the other clone and knocking the both of them back even farther. "Alright, Adell! You've been safely nestled in the frying pan for far too long. Now let's see how you like being in the fire!"

With that, Champloo lunged very high into the air, somehow managing to stop in midair high above Adell and his clones.

"All for taste!" Champloo declared, before he began to move his fists at an unprecedented speed. His fists moved so quickly that he created friction in the air, fiction that was strong enough to bathe his arms in flame. As he kept punching the air at rapid speeds, a huge fireball began to form in front of him, making things much more hot for Adell and his clones.

"Crap... This isn't good," Adell growled, feeling the nearly unbearable heat coming from Champloo's ultimate attack. His clones weren't feeling much better either.

"This is it, Adell! You may have survived all the side dishes, but now it's time for you to face down the main course!" Champloo said. "Take this! Kitchen fist ultimate style attack, Flaming Stir-Fry!"

And after he said that, Champloo delivered a mighty punch to the massive fireball that he had created, which caused a massive ancient-like Tiger made completely from the flames to shoot out of them and headed straight towards Adell and his clones.

Adell was able to jump out of the way in time, but his clones stayed behind to try and block the attack from hitting their master. They succeeded, but the resulting explosion destroyed them and caused them to become nothing but mana.

Champloo landed back down onto the floor, a huge smirk on his face. "Heh, that takes care of the leftovers! Now it's time to finish off dessert!"

Adell growled, but didn't say anything. Champloo wanted to unleash powerful attacks, did he? Well then, he'd see a powerful attack alright!

But before Adell could begin to close the distance to unleash his Vulcan Blaze, he caught a glint of light from the corner of his eye.

Both he and Champloo turned towards the light…and blanched upon discovering that Jennifer was unleashing her own ultimate attack. She was spinning the robotic hand of her own creation at high enough speeds to bathe it in light, lighting being drawn towards it.

"Forgot about little old me, boys? That's gonna cost ya!" Jennifer declared, before unleashing her most powerful attack; The Godhand.

The robotic hand, surging with power, fired a huge beam of light from within itself. And as the light got closer to the other two Fist Masters, it took on the shape of a giant hand, much like a hand of judgment that was going to crush them.

Sadly (for Jennifer), since Adell and Champloo were able to see it coming, they easily dodged it by jumping as high into the air as they could.

…But that was all part of Jennifer's plan.

The second they got into the air, Jennifer launched a _second_ Godhand from behind her back, catching both of them off guard. Adell was able to escape in time by making his body become dead weight, dropping fast enough to avoid the giant energy hand. But Champloo wasn't so lucky, and he was ensnared from head to toe in the hand.

Adell witnessed this, and was glad that he managed to escape. Now all he needed to do was take out Jennifer, and he would be the...

His thoughts abruptly cut themselves off, when he was somehow ensnared within the first Godhand.

_'No way! She can fully control where they go now?'_ Adell thought in a panic before he felt himself get yanked towards the Blond Genius.

Jennifer laughed triumphantly as she positioned the two trapped fighters over on top of the Deathblow Panels.

"Sorry boys, but this match belongs to me!" She declared with a cute little wink, before making both of the hands explode.

Normally, both Adell and Mr. Champloo would have been able to withstand such an attack. But thanks to the Deathblow Panel, they were both taken out in the resulting explosion. The Godhands released the two of them, their limp bodies crashing to the ground below. They were singed and badly hurt, but the two of them would live.

The Triple B (Brainy Buxom Babe) flashed her fingers in the victory sign, grinning from ear to ear. "Hurray! Brains once again triumph over brawn!" She cheered.

"Jennifer!" A rather deep voice called for her. "Are you in here?"

"Oh! Yes, I'm here Captain!" Jennifer called back. "Come on in! I just got finished with a vigorous training session!"

A few seconds later, Captain Gordon (Defender of Earth and Jennifer's superior), walked into the room. He looked a bit taken aback by the two lifeless smoking bodies in the room. Right behind him was Thursday, The All Purpose Robot and Jennifer's very first creation that she made when she was only 5 years old.

"…I see that you held nothing back, as expected," Gordon said after clearing his throat. "Very good! After all, a fellow Defender of Earth must keep their body in peak physical condition at all times, in the case of an emergency!"

Jennifer giggled cutely. "Thanks, Gordon. Did you have something to tell me?"

**BEEP BEEP BLIP BEEP. GORDON AND THURSDAY WERE TOLD TO TELL CREATOR JENNIFER THAT BEAUTY QUEEN ETNA AND FALLEN ANGEL FLONNE REQUEST HER PRESENCE. **Thursday said in his robotic voice.

"Hmmm. I was just about to head back to my lab, though. I have a feeling that I'm getting close to a huge breakthrough in inter-dimensional traveling!" Jennifer said, scratching her chin. "Thursday, could you tell them to meet me in my lab instead? And while you're at it, take Adell and Champloo to the infirmary?"

**BEEP BEEP BLIP BEEP. UNDERSTOOD, JENNIFER.** Thursday replied.

"Thanks!" Jennifer said with a wink as she left.

* * *

"Arrgh, I can't believe that big-titted bitch disobeyed a direct order from the likes of **me!**" Etna growled, kicking a random prinny out of the way and causing him to explode in the middle of a freshmen crowd of demons as she and Flonne were on their way towards the Buxom Blonde's science lab.

"Now Miss Etna, I'm sure that Miss Jennifer had a very good reason for having us come to her instead of the other way around." Flonne said with a tiny frown. "Who knows? This breakthrough that Mr. Thursday said she was close to may be just the thing that gets Sir Laharl out of his boredom!"

"For her sake, it better be…" Etna groused,

It wasn't too long before the duo found themselves before Jennifer's lab. The door was closed, but some bright light could be seen pouring from the crack below.

"Humph. Let's just see what Little Miss Smarty E-Cup is up to…" Etna said with a toothy smirk on her face. Without another word, she kicked the door in, nearly sending it flying off the hinges. "HEY, JENNIFER! JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE…you…"

The sight that greeted Etna and Flonne was enough to make the normally mouthy Beauty Queen silent.

Jennifer slowly turned away from the large sphere of light that nearly filled half of the room, a look of extreme triumph on her face.

"Flonne…Etna…could you please go and gather the rest of the gang? I have something that I want to show them…"

* * *

A few minutes later, all of the top fighters that resided at Evil Academy for the time being were gathered within Jennifer's lab, more than a few of them curious about the large sphere of light.

"So, Tits, what's with the indoor light show?" Gig, the foul mouthed Master of Death who hailed from an alternate world known as Haphness, said. "You trying to beat the netherworld record for the biggest custom disco ball?"

"No, Gig…" Jennifer said, eyebrow twitching at the nickname the Killer of Kings gave her. "You see, I've always been interested in just how many different dimensions exist, ever since learning that there were more netherworlds around then just Harley's."

Harley (or rather, Laharl) growled at the nickname that Jennifer gave him.

"Anyway, I was curious that despite all of the different netherworlds that are about, you hardly ever see more than one Earth. You know the one that Gordon, Thursday, Almaz, Sapphire, Kurtis and I hail from. So, I decided to see if there were ways to both locate and travel to alternate Earths," Jennifer said. She then gestured towards the big ball of light. "And that's where this light comes in!"

"What do you mean? Are you saying that this light can allow one to travel to alternate Earths?" Mao questioned, intrigued at such a possibility.

"Well…yes and no," Jennifer shrugged. "The yes part is that I did indeed find a new Earth that we could travel to. The no part is the Earths part. As in, there is no s at the end of that word. I could only find the one Earth for now."

"Humph. One Earth or a million, it doesn't matter to me. So long as I get to fight and become stronger, what does it matter?" Overlord Prier sneered.

"Though I wouldn't have put it that way, Miss Prier is right, Zam," The Snow Kunoichi Yukimaru said. "Ever since defeating Tyrant Overlord Baal, there really hasn't been that much of a challenge around here anymore. Traveling to a new Earth might give us something to do, Zam."

"Well, I for one am thrilled at the prospect of a new Earth! That means a whole new world filled with people that need help!" Raspberyl, ever the Demon Delinquent, said in anticipation.

"Oh, you mean like the Earth you 'helped' by convincing those two aliens to team up against it?" Rozalin, Overlord of the world of Veldime and Adell's Not-Girlfriend, deadpanned.

Raspberyl flushed in both embarrassment and a bit of anger. "I said that it was an _accident!_ Geez!"

"And we don't hold it against you either, Beryl," Kurtis, Defender of Earth turned into a prinny, said. "Thanks to all of the clone robots of myself that General Carter created, we were able to take them down with no casualties."

"ANYWAY, let's move on to more important matters," Mao said loudly, changing the subject. "Just how much do you know about this world, Jennifer?"

Ignoring the small thank you smile that Beryl gave him, Mao listened as Jennifer began to speak.

"I'm glad you asked me that, Mao! The truth is that I've been aware of this world for quite sometime. I've had enough time to study it, and learn almost everything about it. And I think you'll be quite pleased with what I'm about to tell you."

"Which is..." Mao urged.

Jennifer smiled as she said the next words. "This world...is filled with pirates and treasure!"

"...So is this world. So what?" Mao deadpanned.

"They aren't just any regular pirates, though. In fact, there are pirates of all shapes and sizes! Guy pirates, Girl pirates, Kid pirates...and that's just the human ones! That world also has things like fishmen, Giants as large as the tallest building in this Academy, and much more!" Jennifer declared. And her smile turned into a smirk as she said her next words. "Not to mention that there are individuals who have eaten special fruits called Devil Fruits..."

"...Devil Fruits, you say?" Mao's ears perked, interested in the name given for these...things.

"Mmm-hm. If one were to eat one of these fruits, they would have a special power bestowed upon them. But I'll bet that you don't care about that..." Jennifer said slyly.

'_She's right. I don't,' _Mao thought to himself. Sure, the thought of someone gaining a superpower just from eating a piece of fruit was intriguing, to say the very least, but what _really_ caught his interest was…

"No, the thing you care most about is just how it's possible for a single fruit to do that. What you'd really like to do is a little…_experimen__t.'_ Jennifer said, making her voice sound extra sultry at the end.

Mao's entire body stiffened up at…_that _word. "…What…did you…say…?" He gasped.

"You heard me, Mao," Jennifer said moving over and bending down so that she could whisper into the Mad Scientist's ear. "_Ex…per…i…ment…"_

"…_Huff…Huff…haaaahh…haaahhh…" _Mao began to breathe _very _heavily, glasses becoming fogged up. Whenever Mao thought about doing an experiment, or hearing about one, he became rather…excited, to put it lightly. And that's just what Jennifer was hoping for.

"Think about it…you could capture one of those Devil Fruit users, strap them down to an operating table like you did Aurum…and then, oh and then…the real fun could begin," Jennifer said.

"…_Funnnn…" _Mao nearly moaned the word, starting to drool.

"Yes, _fun_. And if it was a Logia type, you'd have a _lot_ to look forward to. There's even one person that ate a devil fruit…that let's then turn into _light_."

But instead of fainting like Jennifer thought he would, Mao simply held up a palm that signaled her to stop talking while he wiped the drool off his mouth with a napkin he had in his coat pocket.

"That's enough Jennifer. If you were trying to convince me to go to that world, you had me at the word experiment," Mao replied. "But tell me something. Why do you want me to go to that world so much?"

Jennifer began to look a bit sheepish. "Well…the truth is that I…want you to take over that world."

"WHAT?" Everybody present in the room shouted at once.

Jennifer, a Defender of Earth, one of the good guys…wanted a demon like Mao to take over an alternate world?

"Just what is the meaning of this, Jennifer? Why would you want Mao to take over a world? As a Defender of Earth, the very thought of such a thing should go against everything that you stand for!" Gordon declared.

"I know that, Gordon!" Jennifer said a bit heatedly. "I wouldn't just ask Mao to do this for kicks, you know! It's just that…from what I've seen of that world, its heading downhill rapidly every day."

The Buxom Blonde got a furious look on her face that Gordon had never seen before as she said her next words. "And it's all because of that corrupt World Government!"

"World Government? What is that, exactly?" Sapphire Rhodinite, the Queen of the Rhodinite Kingdom and Almaz's wife asked.

Jennifer sighed a bit to lower her anger before continuing, lest she release some rather foul language. "The World Government is the main force that controls that entire world, with over 170 countries under their rule. They basically claim that their existence helps to maintain peace throughout that world, using their ultimate battle force, the Marines, to take down criminals and other threats to innocent civilians. And that's true to an extent...

"But trust me, they aren't nearly as pure and just as their image would have you believe. They have done their fair share of unjust, and downright _evil_ behavior in the past as well. Sometimes, the things that they pull are even _worse _than what some of the most ruthless of pirates can even dream of! And what really makes me mad is that whenever they do such things...they always claim that it's for the 'greater good', that it's justice.

"What I'd like to know is...what kind of justice justifies hunting down an unborn child and its mother, and striking them down for the child simply having the blood of a supposed criminal? What kind of Justice justifies destroying an entire island full of scholars, just so that the truth of something called the Void Century doesn't get out? What kind of Justice justifies taking bribes from a fishman who is making life a living hell for innocent people, just because he sees humans as less than dirt?

"And most importantly...What the HELL kind of 'Justice' justifies the mere _existence _of those vile people called the World Nobles?"

"Heh. The way you sound, these 'World Nobles' must be even worse than Baal himself," Gig quipped.

"...They're just as bad, if not worse," Jennifer replied. "Slavery, murder, arrogance, doing whatever they like, no matter how cruel, simply because they know they'll get away with it...those bastards act superior to everyone and everything else simply because the blood of the creators of the World Government flows in their veins. As far as I'm concerned, anyone who willingly does crimes like that deserves punishment, no matter who they are or whose bloodline they come from! And the fact that the World Government, the Government that is supposed to represent Justice to _everyone_, simply lets these fiends get away with it, just makes me lose all hope for the future of that world as long as they are in control."

Jennifer turned to Mao. "That's why I want you to take over that world. From the time that I've spent here, I can say with absolute certainty that you would be a much better ruler. All of the demons here adore you, even if they would rather die than admit it. Plus, your father was a benevolent ruler himself, so that just increases my conviction! That world needs to be led in a new direction! ...Because at the rate its going at right now, it'll be just like how the Earth I hail from used to be, merely hundreds of years away from self destruction.

"As a Defender of Earth...that title doesn't mean just the one Earth that I come from. I believe that it includes all of the Earths that exist in the Multiverse. And this Earth...the one that I can see at this very moment...is the one that needs my help the most. So, Mao...I will do all that I can to help you conquer that world, so that its innocent inhabitants can live without fear...and so that its most vile villains can be brought to justice. After all, isn't it one of the duties of an Overlord to conquer worlds so that he may expand his own netherworld?" Jennifer said hopefully.

"...What did I say before? You had me at the word _experiment_!" Mao said with a toothy grin. "And well...if I have some extra time on my hands after completing all of the new tests that I'll have, then sure. I could use a world filled with exceptional humans under my control!"

"You mean under _our_ control," Laharl declared, staring Mao in the face. "There's no way that I'll let you expand your netherworld like that! We do this together, or we fight for it!"

"That's right!" Overlord Zetta, an Overlord that got himself trapped in the form of a book spoke up. "Don't forget, I've become the Sacred Tome, the most powerful artifact in netherworld history! This will go a whole lot smoothly if you've got me on your side. I've been meaning to expand my own netherworld after I found a way to get my body back!"

"Don't forget me!" Rozalin declared. "I was once the God of all Overlords. I deserve a piece of the action as well! Not to mention that Adell would love the chance to fight all new powerful opponents!"

"Heh ha ha ha ha ha!" Sounds like a party! You can count me in too, Tits, so long as I get to _destroy _someone!" Gig crowed.

One by one, all of the people present threw their hat into the conversation, agreeing to go through with this plan, and agreeing to join in as well.

Jennifer gained a huge smile on her face. "You guys...thank you so much! With all of us working together, I know that we can save that world!" She gushed.

"Humph. Fine! We'll work together and all claim that world as our own!" Mao grumbled. But then, he got a sly grin on his face. "And what better way to take it from the World Government, then acting as the thing they despise the most?"

"Eh? What are you talking about, Mao?" Almaz, Hero of both the netherworld and earth, as well as Sapphire's husband, asked.

"What I'm talking about, is that we haven't used all of those pirate ships we took from the Item Pirates in quite sometime, right? So, we fly them through that light portal, treat ourselves like real pirates, and really give the World Government something to worry about! And the name of our Mega Crew? None other than...the Demon's Hymn Pirates! We'll have our Academy cheerleaders hum a little haunting melody whenever we appear, so that we live up to our name as well!" Mao declared. "Just one problem? What should we do first in order to make our presence felt in a big way?"

Jennifer smiled again. "I was hoping that you would ask that. I've also been studying about something big that's going to happen in that world in a few days. I think it was called...the 'Whitebeard War'..."

* * *

_Phew! _I have to say without a doubt, that this is the longest first chapter of any story that I've ever written, if not the longest chapter I've ever written at all! ('There's Fanfiction about us' chapters don't count, since I just copied and pasted most of the content of each chapter.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this opening chapter! This will be the first ever Disgaea and One Piece crossover ever on this site, so I'm happy! And don't worry, Mao and friends won't just waltz into the One Piece world and take over, since that wouldn't make for a good story. You'll see what I mean in the next chapter, which will hopefully come before Pokemon Black and White come out. Otherwise, it'll be a _very_ long time before that happens.

Catch you Next Continue!


	2. Preparing For The War!

_The Netherworld has known peace for the first time in a while, since the defeat of Super Hero Aurum._

_But still, there are many worlds out there to see...and conquer!_

_Mao, the Overlord of said Netherworld, has set his sights on one of them, thanks to info from the Defender of Earth, Jennifer._

_Together with his crew of super humans and skilled demons, they shall challenge the World Government!_

_Mao: Mua ha ha ha ha ha! A brand new world, ripe for the taking! (Tosses sword into the air as his hand becomes bathed in star energy, dissipating the darkness behind him and revealing the Demon's Hymn Crew. They include Laharl, Etna, Flonne, Adell, Yukimaru, Rozalin, Raspberyl, Almaz and Sapphire, each of them welding their weapon of choice with grins on their faces). What phase of the plan shall we execute today?_

_A demon who dreams to conquer his first world, and the human who helps him. Today, they shall proceed forward!_

_It's Experiment Time!_

* * *

Previously...

_Plagued with boredom after defeating the Lord of Terror, the inhabitants of Evil Academy were quite restless, and tried to discover ways to get rid of the boredom._

_Some chose battle._

_Others chose research._

_But one human known as Jennifer, chose both._

_After an invigorating round of sparring with Mr. Champloo and Adell, the Genius blond was able to make a breakthrough with her research in crossing to alternate earths!_

"_Etna, Flonne, could you call the others? I have something they might like to see..."_

_Jennifer had managed to finally create a portal to one of the alternate earths that she had been looking into for a while, thanks to Thursday's help._

_After seeing how corrupt its main force of so-called justice was, Jennifer had but one request for the Overlord Mao._

"_I want you to...take over that world."_

_Convinced that the world which held One Piece (and very many extraordinary people just waiting to be experimented on) was worth conquering, Mao declared the birth of the Demon's Hymn Pirates. Their ultimate goal? Complete World Domination! And now, they turn their attention towards the Whitebeard War..._

* * *

Chapter 1: Preparation Begins! A Major Death Is The Key?

"So, just what is this Whitebeard War going to be about, anyway?" Almaz inquired. "If it's the war where we can get known around that world simply for participating in it, it must be something special."

"Oh yes, it's very special indeed," Jennifer said, typing into the computer that Thursday had transformed into. "After all, the most powerful forces of that world are all going to gather for it. It's the Marines' strongest fighters vs. the most powerful pirate crew, the Whitebeard Pirates!"

"I see where this is going! You want us to kill Whitebeard, and then our crew will take over as the most powerful of that world!" Axel, The Dark Hero beloved by thousands the netherworld over, declared. "Brilliant! After all, you know the old demon saying; You kill it, You bought it!"

"...Close, but no cigar," Jennifer said. "We're trying to overthrow the World Government, not become the strongest people in that world. Though, I doubt that very many people will be able to stand up to any of us, considering the things we've all been through."

"Then why don't we just forget about the war, go straight to the Main HQ of the Government's Big-Wigs, slaughter the shitheads, and take over?" Gig asked. "I mean, you can control where that portal sends us in that world, right?"

"I can, but it's not going to be that easy!" Jennifer replied. "If we simply just slaughter the Five Star Elders of the Government, then the world will see us as nothing more than common thugs who just want to claim the world as our own. As much as I hate that corrupt Government, they've done a good job of maintaining their image to most of the world, so that they're seen as a beacon of all that is Justice. If we truly want to take the bastards down, then we first have to make the world lose complete faith in them, and the Whitebeard War is the perfect place to start!"

"And why is that, exactly? If we're not gonna make a name for ourselves by killing Whitebeard, then..." Sapphire trailed off, a grin on her face. "I see. What better way to sow the seeds of doubt in a government, than to take out its top players?"

"You got it," Jennifer replied, matching Sapphire's grin. "Our main targets will be the four strongest fighters on the side of the Marines, The Three Admirals and the Fleet Admiral himself. If we can take all of them out, then the World Government will never recover from the backlash of it. When the rest of the world sees that even their strongest fighters are helpless before us, doubt will begin to seep in, making it much easier for us in the future to completely shatter that trust, and completing the first phase of the plan!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Laharl said, looking forward to some real fighting. "So, just who are these guys, anyway?"

"I'll show you right now!" Jennifer said, clicking on one of the buttons of her Thursday Computer.

After she did, a beam of Holographic Light came out of the screen before the group of people. Seconds later, the light produced a shape of a rather tall human, complete with full color.

The human in question was a light tanned individual, dressed in a white button-up vest over a long-sleeved navy blue shirt with matching white pants and shoes. He also wore a yellow tie with black lines, and a sleep mask on his forehead. But the most interesting part about his outfit was the large white Marine coat draped over his shoulders like a cape.

"This is the first of the Admirals, Admiral Aokiji. As far as the four go, he seems to have the most laid back personality of them all. That said, he might the one Admiral that will be willing to listen to reason, and might side with us if we can convince him well enough. He's one of the Devil Fruit users that I mentioned about before. He ate the Ice Ice Fruit, a fruit that allows him to turn into an Ice Man. The power of the fruit is classified as Logia type, a fruit that allows you to both control, and turn your body into, an element of the world.

"As an Ice Man, Aokiji can freeze opponents in battle, disabling them and shattering them with ease after the fact. He's also very hard to damage since he can become the ice itself, and use it to reform back to his human body with little to no injury. I'd say that the best way to battle him is to use fire-based attacks, since that's what his element is weak against. With that being the case, I'd say that Adell would be the perfect match for him, since all of his most powerful attacks focus on fire."

The holograph of Aokiji vanished, and was replaced with another very tall human. This one was also lightly tanned, and appeared to be middle aged with a moderate amount of wrinkles on his face, and a very thin beard. His outfit consisted of a bright yellow-orange stripped suit, also with the same Marine coat that Aokiji had. He also had pure white shoes and gold-amber tinted sunglasses.

"This man is Admiral Kizaru. He has a laid back attitude like Aokiji does, but unlike the Ice Man, he shows absolutely no mercy for those termed as enemies or criminals. I'd rather have him as an ally than an enemy, but he'll most likely refuse to join us. Anyway, like the other two Admirals, he has the power of a Devil Fruit, the Glint Glint Fruit to be precise. This power allows him to become a Light Man, a being of pure light. He can move in short bursts of distances at amazing speeds, he fires light beams at opponents, and he's a Logia as well, so regular attacks won't work against him. The only way I can think of fighting him is to make use of any Star Magic you have. As far as I know, Star Magic is an enhanced form of light, so it may be just the thing to combat him." Jennifer said.

"In that case, leave him to me!" Mao declared. "I'm practically a master when it comes to Star based attacks! Besides…"

He began to huff and puff again, drool seeping out of his mouth. "Can you imagine just what kind of experiments I can do on someone whose body is made completely of _LIGHT?_ I just can't wait…! _Haaah…haaah…_"

"…Okay…" Jennifer said, a bit put off. She loved science as much as the next guy, but Mao's _obsession_ with it never failed to give her the shivers. "Anyway, here's the third Admiral!"

The holograph of Kizaru vanished, and was replaced with yet another very tall human. He was the lightest skinned of the Admirals, with a squared shape face, very pronounced facial features, and black short hair. He wore the standard white Marine cap, and sported a double-breasted crimson suit decorated with a rose on his left buttonhole. Unlike the other Admirals, he didn't wear a tie. Instead, his flower patterned shirt was left unbuttoned to show off his muscular neck and part of a tattoo on his left shoulder.

"This is the Admiral known as Akainu, and don't let his flowery shirt collar fool you. He is without a doubt the most _ruthless_ of the three, believing in Absolute Justice at any cost…even if that cost includes allies or innocent people. Considering the absurd length he's willing to go to in order to see that 'justice', or at least his version of it, always prevails, he's more demon than human. The chances of him joining us are pretty much zip, but I don't want to have to kill him just because of that. We should give him a chance to withdrawal when we first engage him, and kill him when…_if_ he refuses that chance.

Anyway, he is arguably the most dangerous of all three thanks to his own Devil Fruit ability. Said Devil Fruit hasn't been given a title yet, but it allows him to turn into a Magma Man…"

"Pfft. Magma? Is that all?" Laharl scoffed, interrupting the Blonde Bombshell. "I've taken _baths_ in far hotter things than Magma! You know what; this seems like my kind of opponent! I'll handle him, so there's no need to go into details about his Magma power! In fact, the less I know going in, the better! It's more of a challenge that way!"

"…Okay, Harley," Jennifer sighed. "Just don't get too overconfident, alright? I still have one thing to mention. Akainu, as well as the other Admirals, have a strange type of power known as Haki. I don't have all the details yet, but this Haki energy might allow them to bypass your defenses and actually allow them to harm you if you let your guard down. So that means no macho stuff _at all_."

She sighed before powering the computer down, which had Thursday return to his normal form. "Sadly, I couldn't get much info about the Fleet Admiral at all, including whether or not he has a Devil Fruit power. All I could learn about him was his name, Sengoku. But we shouldn't take any chances. I think the best way to handle him would be for Adell, Mao and Laharl to gang up on him after they've each taken care of their respective Admiral. Meanwhile, our strongest fighters can take on the rest of the Navy, especially the Vice Admirals.

"Our main goal is to defeat the four Admirals, force them to retreat, or convince them to join us. And our secondary goal is to rescue the Whitebeard Pirates, if necessary. Forming an alliance with them will greatly help our chances in the future. Speaking of which…" Jennifer trailed off.

She brought her full attention to all of the gathered demons and humans. "We won't be just going in, guns blazing, at the start. No, first we shall observe the battle through the portal, and see just what the Admirals are made of, so that we can combat them more effectively. Plus, we'll only go when one of two objects are met. In other words, if Whitebeard and his pirates manage to achieve their goal of rescuing their captured comrade Ace and manage to escape, then we'll take care of what remains of the Navy forces. And the other option is that if Ace or Whitebeard himself fall in battle, we also turn it into a rescue mission to save the Whitebeard Pirates and bring them back to this world. Mao, you said that you had gotten all the way to the bottom of the Soma elixir, right?"

"Of course!" Mao replied.

"Good. Considering all of the Healer Innocents that you packed into there, it just might be able to bring someone back to life, so long as they get it right away," Jennifer said, pleased. "In fact, it would be more to our advantage if the second scenario took place. I'd hate to see any of them die, but think of how grateful the crew would be if we revived one of their own. They would happily join us!"

"Speaking of which, who is this Ace kid? Is this Whitebeard really willing to go to war for the sake of one person?" Zetta asked.

"Well…from what I've gathered about Whitebeard, he is a man of great honor. He treats every single member of his crew like his own children, and even goes so far as to call them his sons. They in turn love him just as much, and refer to him as pops. It's no surprise to me that someone like that would be willing to risk his life to save a single crew mate. And what I know of Ace so far is that he is one of Whitebeard's Division Commanders. He was hunting down someone by the name of Blackbeard, because he broke the one Iron Clad rule of the crew. He killed his own crew mate. I don't know why, but Ace was defeated by this Blackbeard, who in turn handed him over to the World Government. That's how he was captured, so Blackbeard is the whole reason that this war is going to happen in the first place," Jennifer said.

She shrugged. "Anyway, that's all for now. There's another group you should look out for during the fight called 'The Seven Warlords of the Sea'. It would take away from our prep time if I just explained everything, so I'll give you all these highly detailed pamphlets about them," she said, handing them out to everyone. "We have three days to prepare for this war. Let's all be at tip top shape for when the day comes! Meanwhile, I'll use Thursday's dimensional Internet server to try and find out more about this 'Haki', and Sengoku. Dismissed!"

Everyone nodded, and made their way out of the room. Well…everyone but Mao, that is.

"…Using the potential death of a possible ally to win over both said ally and all his friends. Seems that you've gotten more used to the Demon lifestyle then you let on, Jennifer," Mao said with a smirk.

Said scientist sighed yet again. "I'm just thinking of the best way to gather allies, Mao. Any decent human would gladly do whatever he could to help you, if you managed to bring either his friends or himself back to life. Sometimes you have to break a few eggs to make an omelet."

"Well said, Jennifer, well said," Mao replied. He then pounded his fist into his palm. "Alright, I've made up my mind! I've been thinking of what we should call all of our most powerful fighters, and more importantly, who the leader should be. I still haven't come up with the former, but the later has just been decided. If I tried to call myself leader Laharl would throw a hissy fit. So…how does Grand Commander of the Demon's Hymn sound?"

Jennifer gasped. "M-me? You want me to be Commander of this powerful pirate army?"

"Not just Commander, but also Head Strategist! You can come up with all of the plans for this World Domination! What do you say?"

"What do I say? Of course I'll take it!" Jennifer gushed, before giving a salute like she did during her days as a Defender of Earth. "I promise I won't let you down, Sir Mao!"

"I'll hold you to that, Jennifer," Mao informed her. He turned towards the door, giving a little wave. "I'll head into the Item world to see if I can find anymore Soma. Keep gathering info on the world!"

"Will do, sir!" Jennifer said, starting to look over all of the notes she had about the subject of Haki.

* * *

Meanwhile, the top four teachers of Evil Academy were having a meeting, discussing Mao's plans to conquer another world.

"Well, as long as I get my fair share, I don't care what the Dean does," Mr. Redshirt (the Vice Principal of the school) said, reading about the latest issue of Stock Monthly. "In fact, I heard that the world he's planning to take over is filled to the brim with treasures of all shapes and sizes. There's even a super rare treasure known as the One Piece."

"It seems like a fantastic idea to me! There's been far too little excitement here for some time!" Mr. Mask (the Wrestling Coach) replied. "Just think about all the adventures and havoc obtaining a new world could cause."

"If you ask me, that brat Mao is rushing forward without tidying up all of the details!" Kotter Sensei (the spirited Wood Giant) scoffed; pounding his fist onto the table and nearly making it break. "HE may be powerful enough to not have to worry about anything, but what about the rest of us? If he takes all of the most powerful teachers and students with him, this netherworld will be left defenseless!"

"And just who would be stupid enough to attack the main base of the Demon's Hymn?" Mr. Togo (a teacher who specialized in assassination) said, while polishing his gun in a bored matter. "Besides, Mao said to me that he would leave one of his elite fighting forces here. You know; the one that he took over after defeating that Superhero a bit back."

"Hmmm, the legendary Diaz Gentlemen (AKA, The Ten Gents), eh? A fine choice," Mr. Redshirt said, nodding in approval.

"I admit that they would be adequate in normal circumstances, but you are forgetting about…_him_. What will we do should _he_ try to invade while the others are away? We wouldn't stand a chance!" Kotter Sensei said. "And by 'we', I mean you, because I'll be on his side at that point."

"Relax, Kotter Sensei! Don't forget that Mao is also going to leave behind Superhero Aurum himself. And after the through brainwashing that the Dean gave him, we don't have to worry about any mutiny of the sort," Mr. Mask replied, grinning.

"…I hope you're right, Mr. Mask. For this netherworld's sake…" Kotter Sensei sighed.

* * *

"Hmmm…so there's a Pirate Empress that calls herself Boa Hancock, huh?" Etna said, looking at her entry on the pamphlet. "Humph. Well, I think that I just found my target during the war…"

"Etna, why would you go after the Empress first? From what this informative pamphlet says, she could care less about this war. So as long as we don't mess with her, she won't mess with us," Flonne said.

"I don't care. She's calling herself the most beautiful woman in that world. And since we're gonna take over that world, that makes her my rival in beauty by default," Etna replied. "Only one woman can call herself the most beautiful in the world, and that's me!"

* * *

"Hmmmm…so they have a modified human in the Warlords of the Sea known as Bartholomew Kuma, eh?" Android Kurtis mused. "It seems as though he shall be a Worthy Opponent. Anything that reminds me of the original Kurtis is something that I'd love to destroy. And who knows, this might be perfect practice for when I finally take down that Defender of Earth Defector…"

* * *

"Look here, Almaz! The world's Greatest Swordsman will be taking place in the battle to come as well!" Sapphire said. "It says here that his name is Dracule 'Hawkeye' Mihawk. This would be the best opponent for you to face!"

"I don't know, Princess…I may have gotten stronger since I've been in this netherworld, but this Mihawk guy most likely has far more experience than I do. It would be a tough fight…" Almaz replied.

"Nonsense, Almaz. Mihawk may be the strongest in his world, but you are the best in _this_ world! And I really doubt that he faces demons capable of destroying worlds on a daily basis," Sapphire scoffed. "Have faith in yourself! After all, remember when Hanako summoned the World's Greatest Swordsman back in her netherworld. That was you!"

"…I guess you're right." Almaz admitted. "Okay, I'll do my best against Mihawk!"

"That's what I want to hear," Sapphire smiled, giving Almaz a quick kiss on the lips. "Good luck!" She walked away, mumbling to herself. "Maybe I'll take on this Moriah guy…"

Almaz was blushing up a storm as he patted his lips. "…You know what? I'm gonna beat that guy. If she gave me a kiss for just wanting to challenge him, then…I'd better stop thinking before I faint…"

* * *

"Axel, darling!" The Director with the huge white beard said. "You should be focusing, baby! Just what are you looking at, anyway?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, Director! I was just looking at this pamphlet of the Seven Warlords of the Sea. There's this guy called Doflamingo. What kind of messed up name is that?" Axel scoffed. "I mean sure, he looks like a big old bird with that bright pink feather coat, but _really!_"

The Dark Hero rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Once that world becomes part of this netherworld, that feather guy might start to take all of the attention off of me! I've gotta strike while the iron is hot, and take that guy out before that happens!"

"That's a great idea, Axel baby!" The Director said. "And since you've got your Super Stardom back from that Brute Baal, it should be a piece of cake!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You've got that right!" Axel laughed. "This war will most likely be seen by the entire world! So it'll be the best place to start gaining my new fanbase, and I'll start by kicking that Flamingo's pink ass!"

* * *

"…So, do you understand your mission?" Jennifer said.

"Yes, Commander Jennifer! I won't let you down!"

"Good. This will be very important in our future plans. I'd rather not have innocent people die if I can avoid it. I wish you the best of luck," The Grand Commander of the Demon's Hymn said, adding a salute.

"Yes, sir!"

Preparations were being made for the big battle coming up. Opponents were chosen, research was done, and training was intensified. And before anyone knew it, the day for the battle had finally arrived…

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_Jennifer: The time has finally come!_

_Mao: Mua ha ha ha! Just look at all of the carnage going on!_

_Laharl: I can barely wait to get started!_

_Adell: Don't forget who you're supposed to be taking on!_

_All of the Demon's Hymn: RIGHT!_

_Sengoku: What the…What is that ship floating in the sky?_

_Jennifer: Next time, on the Demon's Hymn Pirates! 'It's Showtime! The World Premiere of the Demon's Hymn!' _

_Mao: Prepare yourself, World!_

* * *

And that's it for now! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and how fast it came out. Next chapter will finally be the chapter that makes this a true Crossover, when the Demon's Hymn invades the One Piece world at Marineford! Hope you look forward to it, and Catch you Next Continue!


	3. Showtime! Premire of the Demon's Hymn!

The Netherworld has known peace for the first time in a while, since the defeat of Super Hero Aurum.

_But still, there are many worlds out there to see...and conquer!_

_Mao, the Overlord of said Netherworld, has set his sights on one of them, thanks to info from the Defender of Earth, Jennifer._

_Together with his crew of super humans and skilled demons, they shall challenge the World Government!_

_Mao: Mua ha ha ha ha ha! A brand new world, ripe for the taking! (Tosses sword into the air as his hand becomes bathed in star energy, dissipating the darkness behind him and revealing the Demon's Hymn Crew. They include Laharl, Etna, Flonne, Adell, Yukimaru, Rozalin, Raspberyl, Almaz and Sapphire, each of them welding their weapon of choice with grins on their faces). What phase of the plan shall we execute today?_

_A demon who dreams to conquer his first world, and the human who helps him. Today, they shall proceed forward!_

_It's Experiment Time!_

Previously...

* * *

_After deciding to conquer the world that Jennifer had discovered, Mao and the others got a first-hand description of their main targets for the first phase of the plan, including what they looked like and what powers they used._

_As the descriptions were given, targets were chosen. The three strongest of the netherworld (Laharl, Adell and Mao) would take on the strongest of the Marines (Akainu, Aokiji and Kizaru)._

_Opponents were also chosen for the Warlords of The Sea, just in case._

_The Match ups were as followed..._

_Laharl Vs Akainu, Adell Vs Aokiji, Mao Vs Kizaru, Etna Vs Boa Hancock, Almaz Vs Dracule Mihawk, Sapphire Vs Gecko Moriah, Android Kurtis Vs Bartholomew Kuma, and Axel Vs Doflamingo._

_All of the preparations were complete. The day had finally come. The Whitebeard War would begin…and the world of One Piece would be changed forever. For better…or worse._

* * *

Chapter 2

It's Showtime! The World Premire of the Demon's Hymn!

* * *

"So…it's finally time for the Main Event!" Axel crowed, hopping out of bed as his Dark Hero Alarm Clock went off. "I've gotten all the Cameras ready for this historic event. Today will be the world debut of the most powerful Pirate crew in all of the netherworlds! And more importantly, it'll be the world debut of the one and only Dark Hero, yours truly!"

With that said, Axel pulled out a flute, playing a little tune on it. Seconds later, some of the most powerful demons of Veldime rushed into his room. They looked like muscular wingless dragons with red eyes and metal guns for left hands. Not to mention that they towered over the Dark Hero by about ten feet.

"Alright, boys! I knew it was a good idea to bring you along from Veldime for this war!" Axel laughed, patting himself on the back. "Listen up! From now on, you shall all be known as Axel's Elite Fighting Force! And your goal is to keep the Marines off my back while I outshine that Doflamingo! Are you massive beasts ready? Ready to show that world your unstoppable might?"

"Grrrouggghhhh!" The Rifle Demons growled hungrily.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Axel shouted.

"**GRRROUGGGHHHH!"** The Rifle Demons roared, shaking the room like there was an earthquake.

"Alright!" Axel shouted, taking off the earmuffs that he had placed on before the second roar. "It's finally time! Let's go, and give that world a show that it'll never forget!"

* * *

"Lord Adell, we are ready to follow you into battle!" Jackson, one of the first demons that Adell had created from his mana, said. He was a hand to hand brawler like his master, and was also the highest of his class. He had long silver hair tied into a ponytail, a scar over his left eye, and was wearing tight black pants and a thin red vest over his broad shoulders. His red eyes were locked unto Adell, fierce loyalty shining within them.

"Indeed we are, Lord Adell. By your command, we shall unleash the fires of hell upon the enemy!" Mandra, the Beast Tamer, said. She had fiery red hair like Adell did, and wore baggy blue pants that split in the middle and showed off her purple panties. She also had on golden chest plate armor, and a look of both fierce loyalties and thirst for combat. Mandra also held a spear that had three prongs at the end of it, and was twice the size of her body.

"And that's not all, Lord! I've also got my three best beasts to help us win this war!" Mandra said with an evil smirk on her face. "Come on out, boys!"

With her command, three shadowy figures launched out of a tall bush, landing before her.

The first one was a small bright red kitty-like demon, with razor sharp claws and eyes that were always closed. It stood on two feet like a human, and its upper body swayed back and forth.

The second was a living jet black marionette, with a painted blue smile. Its joints moved mechanically as it stood and awaited orders.

The last one was a demonic-like chicken that had crown-like horns on its head. Its waddle swayed left and right in the cool breeze.

"Here we are, Mistress Mandra-_nya_!" The Kitty Demon said. "You called for us-_nya_?"

"Who do you want us to kill-_click_?" The marionette droned in a monotone, its joints clicking every few seconds.

"Just point out the foe, and we'll crack him like an egg-_bawk!_" The chicken demon crowed.

"Caterwall, Monto, Bob! I have called you three for a glorious moment in history!" Mandra began. "You guys are the most powerful animals that my mana has conceived. We have won many battles together, but in just a few hours, we shall take place in our greatest battle yet! Lord Adell and Mistress Rozalin shall be some of the top players in said battle, and the battle itself will be one giant step to conquering a brand new world! We shall help them defeat our foes, and the world will be ours for the taking in the near future!"

"Sounds like a good time-_nya_! We'll raise as much hell as possible, Mistress Mandra-_nya_!" Caterwall replied.

"Indeed-_click. _The blood of our enemies shall rain down like water in a freak storm_-crack,_" Monto said.

"That's all well and good, but I doubt that Jennifer wants us to just kill all of the Marines," Adell replied, shaking his head. "Only kill them if you have no other choice. Otherwise, just disable them while Laharl, Mao and I take out the top guys. ...And I told you all to stop it with the 'lord' stuff!"

"Sorry, Lord Adell, but we can't call you anything less than that. After all, you did defeat the Badass Overlord Zetta. We can barely hold back from calling you Overlord!" Jackson replied, bowing.

"...Why do the other two get cool names? Why do I have to be called 'Bob'?" Bob, The Demonic Chicken, sulked.

Mandra wacked him on the head with her spear.

"...Shutting up, now," Bob said, a huge bump on his head.

"Hmmm. As violent as always, aren't you, Mandra?" Rozalin said, walking up with Adell's brother Taro.

Mandra just gave a toothy smirk. "Only because you love me that way, Overlord Rozalin."

"Indeed," The Overlord deadpanned. "I've already sent my elite forces to Evil Academy. They're ready to go at any time."

"Let's go, brother! I can't wait to see how Hanako is doing!" Taro said excitedly. "I wonder if she got her wish to become a Sexy Demon?"

"We'll see, Taro. We'll see..." Adell said with a small smile. _'Taro sure has grown up since three years ago...'_

Taro was no longer the timid little boy that had tagged along with Adell and the others. The time spent serving Rozalin and protecting the Netherworld whenever she was away, had served to strengthen him up considerably. He wore a cow print vest (unbuttoned so that he could show off his slightly toned physique) and baggy blue pants like Adell's. His arms were more muscular than they were before, and they had a few scars on them as well. He was also about six inches taller, and his blue hair was as spiky as ever.

"Alright...Jackson! Mandra! I'm counting on the two of you. We must win this war at any cost...and create a bright future for both ourselves and for that world! This will be the first step. So, let's go!"

"Yes, Lord Adell!" Jackson and Mandra said with a salute.

* * *

"Hmhmhmhmhm...HAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laharl guffawed, shaking with mirth.

"Geez, Prince, how long are ya gonna keep doing that?" Etna said, with earmuffs on. "You've been laughing nonstop since this morning!"

"Now now, Miss Etna. Let Laharl have his fun," Flonne gently chided Etna. "I haven't seen him this happy since he learned that his Disgaea game was the only one to get an Anime adaptation."

Etna's eyebrow twitched. "Floooonnnneee...I thought I told you to _never_ speak of that...THING ever again."

Flonne sweat dropped, holding her hands in front of her like a shield while she laughed nervously. "S-sorry, Miss Etna! Please don't kill me..."

Laharl's right hand demon sighed. "Just watch it next time. Love! Lust!"

As she called their names, twin Empusa (beautiful female demons with bat wings and tails) flew into the room.

"Yes, Lord Etna? What do you wish of us?" The Empusa with the cuter features (including her wide blue eyes and higher pitched voice) inquired.

"I need both you and Lust to tell me how the gathering of the troops is going. Is everything prepared for the battle?" Etna replied.

"You have nothing to worry about, Mistress Etna," The Empusa with the sexier features (including her larger chest and deeper voice) said. "Everything is ready. The troops are ready to battle at anytime."

Lust gained a sexy smirk on her face. "It's been a while since they've needed to take up arms. They're eager for the taste of combat."

"Excellent. Just make sure that they know to keep it to a minimum. Somehow, Jennifer was made the Grand Commander of this whole outfit, and she'll most likely want to keep casualties on the Marines side low. We're going there to take out the Admirals, not to kill every single person on the enemies' side," Etna warned.

"Don't worry, Lord! We'll take it easy!" Love said with a nod.

"Indeed. Besides, there might be a couple of humans there that will make for some…good company," Lust said, licking her lips. She sent a seductive look towards the Fallen Angel, who stiffened at it. "Unless Little Flonne here has changed her mind about my little…offers."

"Leave her alone, Lust," Etna sighed. "I know that you've wanted to sink your claws into a female Angel for a while, but she's off limits. Think about what Laharl will do to you if he should find out…"

"Etna!" Flonne squeaked, blushing up a storm.

"Hmm? What was that?" Laharl said, stopping his laughing to glance over at the foursome.

"Nothing at all, Prince!" Etna replied. "Just go back to your evil gloating, or whatever it was that you were doing."

"…Fine. HAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laharl went, going back to his laughing. "This will be a glorious day indeed! We begin the first phase to take over a brand new world, and we are pretty much unstoppable! I can't wait to see the looks on all of those fools when we show up…especially my opponent, Akainu!"

"…Yeah. Anyway, did you two make sure that Hanako is ready for combat?" Etna said to the twin Empusa.

"Yes, Lord! She was rather excited when she heard that both Adell and Taro would take place in the upcoming war," Love gushed.

"She wants to show the both of them, especially Adell, just how much stronger she's gotten," Lust snickered.

"Humph. Well, I know that Boy Toy isn't gonna be disappointed. Not only will I establish myself as the most beautiful pirate of all time, but I shall unveil my heir at long last," Etna said, cat smile on her face. "I just can't wait…"

* * *

"This is gonna be so great, Mao!" Raspberyl gushed. "Just think about it! We're gonna liberate an entire world from some corrupt government, and make it a better place to live afterwards. This is like, the ultimate delinquent action that demons like us can do! We'll go down in history!"

"I'm so happy for you, My Lady!" Asuka Cranekicker said, indeed happy at seeing her Lady in such good spirits.

"This will be your finest hour yet, Lady Raspberyl!" Kyoko Needleworker agreed. The two of them were Raspberyl's right hand ladies, a Samurai and Ninja respectively.

"Yeah, that's all well and good for you, Beryl. As for me, the history books will declare that our mighty Pirate Army, Demon's Hymn, managed to conquer a world in record time! After this battle is done, taking over the world of the legendary treasure One Piece will be a snap!" Mao declared.

"Sir Mao!" Jennifer's voice said from within Mao's office. Seconds later, she pushed through the 20 feet tall doors and stood before the dean of Evil Academy. "I thought you might be here. I wanted to inform you that Adell and Laharl have returned from their respective Netherworlds, each of them bringing about two hundred thousand elite warriors and monsters along for the ride!"

"Perfect! From what you told me this morning, that's about quadruple the number that the Marines have on their side, if you don't count our own rather sizeable army!" Mao crowed. "Where are they now?"

"They are awaiting further orders within a large assembly room that Prinny Mask created just for them. That man is amazing, building a room that huge in less than two hours, and by himself to boot. Not to mention that thanks to him and Thursday, we were able to modify all of the Pirate Ships that we collected in the Item World. It's a sure bet that the Marines will try to fire on the ship once we reveal ourselves as hostile, so we installed shields on them that resemble the ones made by magic! If any attack comes towards it, the shields will activate instantly and repel it," Jennifer declared.

"Great! How many hours do we have until the war begins?" Raspberyl inquired.

"Since it's pretty much a given that Whitebeard will show up a few hours before the execution happens, I'd say we've got three more hours to go before show time." Jennifer replied.

"Okay then! Let's go to the assembly room, and give our troops a speech that they'll never forget!" Mao declared.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone was waiting in the newly built Assembly Room. But with the way it was built, it seemed more like a huge arena. Rows upon rows of seats were within the room, each filled with various Humanoid Demons and Monster Demons. There were Thieves, Warriors, Snipers, Cheerleaders, Dragons, Chickens, Gunners, Scientists…pretty much every demon and monster known to all of the netherworlds was present.

And down in the center of the room was a large table decorated with various symbols of each netherworld, where the most powerful people of each world sat. They were Almaz, Sapphire, Zetta, Rozalin, Gig, Laharl, Etna, Flonne, Yukimaru, Kurtis and the Android Kurtis, Gordon, Adell, Thursday and Prier.

Within a few seconds, Mao and Raspberyl made their way to the table, along with Jennifer. Asuka and Kyoko went up into the rows of other demons.

As Mao and Raspberyl sat at the table, Jennifer made her way to the front of it after calling for Thursday to follow her. Once she made it, she had Thursday turn into a Megaphone so that she could address the entire room.

"**Testing…Testing…okay, it works ****well****,"** Jennifer said through the Thursday Megaphone. **"Welcome, everyone. My name is Jennifer, and I am the Grand Commander of this brand new Pirate Armada known as the Demon's Hymn. Now I may be a human, but do not let that cloud your judgment! Overlord Mao has given me this opportunity, and I swear not to let him down!**

"**Now as you may all know, this Armada was created for two reasons and two reasons only! Number one; to stop the boredom in all of our lives, ever since we defeated Baal one year ago! And Number two; to liberate a world that has been controlled by tyrants pretending to be the face of justice itself!"**

All that were present in the room (except for the center table) roared with their cheering.

"**This 'World Government' claims to be just and righteous, while they cover up their most heinous actions with blood and deception. They allow people like the World Nobles to get away with murder and slavery, simply because of their bloodline. And they enslave any country that refuses to join under their banner! Well I say NO MORE!**

"**A Government this corrupt and self-serving will only lead a world to ruin! That is why we must invade it! We must save that world from those that would rather see to its own desires than that of the people! And the upcoming war is but the first step on the road to doing so! But we must not let the good citizens of that world see us as savages, lest the World Government use that to their advantage. Kill only if ordered to do so, or as a last resort. Otherwise, feel free to run wild!"**

"**RRRRAAAHHHHHH!" **The crowd roared in approval.

"**We have three more hours before the big show begins! So...Demons! Monsters! Everyone! Let us show the World Government our might! Let them tremble in fear when they see our superior numbers and POWER! And most importantly...let the good citizens CHEER, when we set them FREE!"**

Jennifer raised a fist into the air. **"FOR GLORY! FOR HONOR! FOR FREEDOM!"**

"**FOR GLORY! FOR HONOR! FOR FREEDOM!" **The rest of the crowd roared, repeating the phrase over and over again. After absorbing the chants for a few minutes with a big smile on her face, Jennifer spoke again.

"**Perfect! Now, all of you get ready to board your respective ships! The captains of each ship will be revealed shortly! Good luck and Godspeed!"**

The crowd roared one last time as they rushed out of the Assembly Room, pumped up for the battle to come.

Jennifer walked up to the table as Gordon finished clapping in approval. "Well done, Jennifer! I must say that you've come quite far since your days as my assistant. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Gordon!" Jennifer beamed. "By the way, before you guys set out for your ships, I have something for you all! Look underneath your chairs!"

With a few blinks, the demons and humans (and robots) reached underneath their seats...and felt a piece of fabric in their hands. They tugged a bit, and their eyes widened as they saw what they had.

Each of them was holding a jacket that was modeled like the ones that the Admirals wore; only these were black and red instead of white. They also had the symbol of the pirate flag that Adell, Mao, Laharl and Jennifer agreed on, etched onto each rather large sleeve. The symbol itself was just like a normal Jolly Roger skull, but modified. The skull had Jennifer's hair on its head, Laharl's antenna on top of the hair, Mao's Sword held to the left, and Adell's fist crossing it to the right. Plus it had the Japanese kanji for the word 'Freedom' on the back of it.

Gig whistled. "Well...gotta say, not too shabby!"

"There's even one that's my size!" Prinny Kurtis declared, slipping it on.

"You've out done yourself again, Miss Jennifer!" Sapphire gushed, pinning it over her shoulders so that it looked like more of a cape than a jacket, sleeves fluttering in the breeze.

Everyone else nodded in approval, stating how cool they were as they either slipped them on or pinned them to their shoulders as capes.

"Alright, we're all ready!" Jennifer declared. "Speaking of which, I have news about the Haki I was researching. I made some small reference guides about the subject, so be sure to look them over before we make our way there!" She gave a copy of the guide to each one of them. "Now then...let's all head to the portal. We'll be able to catch the whole show from there!"

She pinned jacket on her shoulders, and also slipped on a traditional blue and white Pirate Hat that bore the Demon's Hymn symbol on it.

"It's time to begin! LET'S GO!" Jennifer declared, sleeves flying in the breeze as she made her way out.

"RIGHT!" Everyone else shouted.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the World of One Piece…**

The Marines were finishing their own preparations. Today, they would engage in battle with the most powerful and fearsome pirate in the world; Whitebeard.

The battle would take place at the Main HQ of the Navy; Marineford. It was a large crescent shaped island within the Grand Line, and the strongest military base that the Navy had to offer. A huge white building with the kanji for 'Justice' was in the center of it, along with a rather large tower on top.

It was also the home for many of the Navy's families, so they were all evacuated to Sabaody Archipelgao so that they wouldn't get caught in the cross fire.

The island was currently inhabited with the best soldiers that the Marines had to offer. Over One Hundred Thousand troops (including Vice-Admirals), Fifty Battleships, uncountable cannons mounted everywhere...and the forces that may very well decide the fate of the battle.

One of them was The Seven Warlords of The Sea themselves, who were at the head of this powerful army. They were Dracule Mihawk, Boa Hancock, Gecko Moira, Doflamingo, and Bartholomew Kuma.

And the other force that would help decide the fate of this battle was the three most powerful individuals that the Marines had to offer. The Three Admirals themselves, Akainu, Aokiji and Kizaru. They were all placed near the platform that held Portags D. Ace in place, until the time for his execution. The Hero of the Marines, (and Ace's Grandfather) Monkey D. Garp was also on the platform, along with the Fleet Admiral Sengoku.

"I'm going to tell the whole world everything, Garp," Sengoku told the old Marine.

"Feh, have it your way. I'll be waiting down below," Garp scoffed, heading down towards the rest of the forces.

After he had left, Sengoku walked up to the side of the kneeling and chained up Ace, holding a Transponder Snail in his hand. This did not escape the notice of the rest of the Marines.

"Fleet Admiral Sengoku!"

"He has a Transponder Snail in his hand?"

"What's going on?"

Sengoku spoke into the snail like a microphone. "Men, I have some very important news to share with all of you. It concerns just why the execution of Fire Fist Ace is crucial today!"

The soldiers gathered were interested at their Commander's words, and paid close attention to them.

A few seconds passed before Sengoku spoke again, his words directed towards Ace. "Fire Fist...What is your father's name?"

"...My father...is Whitebeard!" Ace replied.

"Not true!" Sengoku shouted.

"Yes, it is!" Ace shouted back. "Whitebeard is my only father! There is no one else!"

Sengoku ignored him as he continued. "Back then, we searched as though our lives depended on it...we searched for the possibility that there existed on that island...a child of that man. Based in the tiniest leads from Cipher Pol...we investigated all of the newborn children, all children who had yet to be born, and even all of the pregnant mothers. But we found nothing..."

* * *

"Well...it seems that the show's about to begin!" Gig said, as he and the others saw Sengoku speaking about Ace's true identity through the portal.

"Wow...you weren't kidding about the World Government hunting down an unborn child. And all just because he _might_ grow up to be like his father one day?" Sapphire said in disgust.

"If those idiots were smart at all, they would have tried to raise him to become one of their soldiers instead of killing him outright," Laharl sneered. "It's just a waste of human life with how they tried to do it."

"All the more reason to take them down," Jennifer said, pounding a fist into her palm.

"Heh. So that kid is the son of Gold Roger, eh? That means hes got the blood of the King of Pirates in him," Zetta said with a toothy smirk.

"Shame we can't just move out right now and save Whitebeard the trouble," Prier shrugged.

"We'll go when the time is right, and not before!" Mao declared. "But even I can't help but shake in anticipation...especially since I've finally got a glimpse of the real Kizaru...he'll make a fine test subject indeed!"

"Hm? Hey, look!" Raspberyl said.

The rest of the Captains took a close look at the portal, and were impressed when a ship rose out from underwater, looking none the worse for wear.

"That's Whitebeard's ship, the Moby Dick!" Jennifer declared.

"And that rather large man must be Whitebeard himself!" Gordon said, pointing at the man who walked up the steps of his ship to stand in the middle.

Gig whistled again. "Big fucker, ain't he?"

"Not to mention all of the ships that he has under his command!" Almaz said.

"Yes...he will indeed be a valuable ally," Android Kurtis said.

"Well...I guess its time to break out the snacks!" Adell said, pulling some popcorn out of nowhere. "The greatest war that world has ever seen is about to begin. And we have front row seats!"

* * *

**A few hours later...**

"Hot DAMN! I didn't know that humans could get that strong without training in the Netherworld!" Gig cheered, very satisfied with the show that had taken place. "Makes me want to fight them even more!"

"And that Luffy kid's got guts, landing right in the middle of the war just to save his brother," Prier smirked.

"And he pulled it off, too!" Raspberyl cheered, inspired. "Thanks to him, they managed to rescue Ace!"

"Yeah," Jennifer said, smile on her face. "Oh well. Since Whitebeard decided to stay behind to hold off the Marines, we can still rescue him. That will convince them to join with...WHAT?"

Jennifer couldn't believe what she was seeing. It appeared that Ace and the Whitebeard Pirates were going to escape, so they turned their attention away from the portal for a bit. But when she glanced back towards it...she saw Akainu's magma coated fist though Ace's gut.

"What the hell happened?" Laharl screamed, shocked at the sight himself.

"I don't know!" Almaz replied. "I could hardly hear anything through all of the cannon fire...but for some reason, Ace attacked Akainu instead of running away!"

"Akainu must have talked smack about Whitebeard, or something to that effect," Prinny Kurtis replied.

**BEEP BEEP BLIP BEEP. SENSORS INDICATE THAT THAT IS WHAT INDEED HAPPENED.** Thursday confirmed.

"Humph. You might be able to laugh off magma like its nothing, Laharl. But it doesn't look like that kid's so lucky," Etna said.

"We've gotta get going, Zam!" Yukimaru said. "The sooner that the Soma gets to him, the better chance he has of living!"

"I agree, Miss Jennifer! We have to hurry!" Flonne said.

"...You're right. Get all of the forces ready. Laharl, Adell, Mao and I will get the Gargantuan Dimension ship ready for sail. Move Out!" Jennifer declared.

"Yes, Commander!" Everyone said. They rushed out of the room to get the ships ready to set sail.

"...Laharl." Jennifer said.

Laharl looked up towards Jennifer, a bit surprised that she didn't call him Harley...and a bit shaken at the look of fury on her face "...Yeah?"

"Kill Akainu. Kill him as painfully as you can," The Grand Commander of the Demon's Hymn said.

"...But what about giving him the chance to retreat?" Laharl replied.

"That chance was forfeit the second he killed someone's brother right in front of him," Jennifer replied, turning towards the portal.

Laharl did the same...and saw that Ace was now lying in a pool of his own blood, with a smile on his face. ...He also saw Luffy, and in how much despair he was in. He couldn't do anything but cry, eyes white and wide and mouth gaping. It was though his spirit was completely shattered.

"...It'll be my pleasure, Commander," Laharl said with an evil grin on his face.

* * *

**A few minutes later...**

"Carelessness, arrogance...those are your weaknesses!" A heavily injured Whitebeard said to a trapped Blackbeard.

He wasn't able to save Ace...but he would not fail to avenge him...or Thatch. This man beneath his feet was the reason that all of this had happened in the first place...and he would pay for that with his life.

Before Blackbeard could do anything to free himself, Whitebeard grabbed his face with his giant hand. He then focused the power of his Devil Fruit, The Quake Quake Fruit, into said hand, ready to put an end to him.

"N-No...don't! Pops, I'm your son!" Blackbeard begged Whitebeard. "You...you wouldn't really kill me...ARRRGHHH!"

Whitebeard unleashed his powers, dealing massive damage to Blackbeard's face, and destroying the very ground around them in a huge explosion.

But when the smoke cleared...Blackbeard was somehow still alive, much to the shock and disgust of Whitebeard's crew who were watching on.

"D-Damn you...! You monster..." Blackbeard coughed, in a ton of pain. Despite all of the damage that he had taken in this fight, despite the fact that **_half of his face was melted off,_** he would not go down! "Why won't you die, you old fool?"

As if that was a signal, Blackbeard's Crew readied their weapons, poised to shoot or slash at Whitebeard until he was finally dead.

"**GET HIM!"** Blackbeard roared.

Time seemed to slow down. Gunshots were heard, and the members of Blackbeard's Crew with melee weapons rushed towards Whitebeard. He knew that he couldn't dodge them at all in his condition. So he closed his remaining eye, and awaited the onslaught.

"Shield!" A high pitched voice said out of nowhere.

Whitebeard opened up his eye in shock as he felt a strange feeling go around his massive body, seeing what looked like clear glass around him. The bullets and various other weapons bounced off it it, much to the surprise of everyone present.

"What...what happened?" Marco, Whitebeard's right hand man and leader of the First Division of Whitebeard's Pirates said, shocked.

"What the..." Shryiu, one of the people from Impel Down that joined Blackbeard said, surprised to feel his sword strike something other than Whitebeard's flesh.

But before anyone else could do anything, a flash of light alerted Blackbeard's Crew.

"Look out!" Burgess shouted, as they all jumped away from Whitebeard. An arrow flashed by them a split-second later, exploding with huge force once it hit the ground.

After the smoke cleared, everyone caught a glance who who fired it. "Who is that?" 'Flower Sword' Vista, leader of the Fifth Division of the Whitebeard Pirates shouted.

The person who put up the shield and fired the arrow was none other than Flonne! And she was also riding on one of the White Dragon Monsters.

"Phew...I sure am glad that I decided to ride ahead in that portal warp. That was too close for words!" Flonne sighed in relief.

Whitebeard could hardly believe what he was seeing. "...An Angel...that wears red and white and has...bat wings?"

He didn't really care about Angels and all that, but Whitebeard knew when he saw one...even if this one was rather strange looking. But what really caught his attention was the jacket that she wore around herself...

Flonne perked up when she heard Whitebeard's voice. "Oh, hi, Mister Whitebeard! I'm glad that I was able to save you in time!" She beamed with a smile. "Don't worry, reinforcements are coming in just a second!"

"...Did she say...reinforcements..." Sengoku said, getting out of his shock at seeing this strange girl appear out of nowhere.

The second he said that however, Flonne let out a squeal. "AH! There they are!" She said, looking up at the sky.

Everyone else looked up...and blanched upon seeing four _huge_ **_flying_** ships in the sky!

"Holy..." A member of the Marines said.

Jennifer pushed a button within the Gargantuan, and her face was projected to everybody in the air. And with a smile, she had just one thing to say.

"It's Showtime."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

Finally! This is my longest chapter yet...and most likely the last one for a while, seeing as how the new Pokemon game will come out this Sunday. That being said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and Catch you Next Continue!


	4. The Power of The Netherworld!

_The Netherworld has known peace for the first time in a while, since the defeat of Super Hero Aurum._

_But still, there are many worlds out there to see...and conquer!_

_Mao, the Overlord of said Netherworld, has set his sights on one of them, thanks to info from the Defender of Earth, Jennifer._

_Together with his crew of super humans and skilled demons, they shall challenge the World Government!_

_Mao: Mua ha ha ha ha ha! A brand new world, ripe for the taking! (Tosses sword into the air as his hand becomes bathed in star energy, dissipating the darkness behind him and revealing the Demon's Hymn Crew. They include Laharl, Etna, Flonne, Adell, Yukimaru, Rozalin, Raspberyl, Almaz and Sapphire, each of them welding their weapon of choice with grins on their faces). What phase of the plan shall we execute today?_

_A demon who dreams to conquer his first world, and the human who helps him. Today, they shall proceed forward!_

_It's Experiment Time!_

Previously…

_Preparations had finally been completed. Laharl and Adell had gathered their strongest fighters from their respective netherworlds, Axel had called forth the powerful Rifle Demons to help in the war, Jennifer, with the help of Thursday, created special coats for the strongest warriors in the Demon's Hymn and the powerful Pirate Ships that they had gathered were ready to deploy at a moment's notice._

_After a rousing speech, Jennifer turned her attention towards viewing the War that would change the One Piece World forever. At first, it seemed as though Whitebeard and his allies would succeed in rescuing Ace, thanks to the efforts of the latter's brother, Monkey D. Luffy. But sadly, Admiral Akainu managed to kill Ace thanks to his Devil Fruit power. But unknown to him, by snuffing Ace's flame, he would be igniting a much larger one…one that would engulf the entire world._

_Deciding to go on ahead as the four ships traveled through the portal, Fallen Angel Flonne was able to save Whitebeard himself from being killed by the onslaught of Blackbeard's Pirates. And now, it was finally time for the plan to go into action. It was time…to turn the world upside down._

* * *

Chapter 3: Fight or Flight! The Power of the Netherworld!

The reporters and civilians at Sabaody Archipelago could hardly believe their eyes. They were about to witness the death of the most powerful man the world had known since Gold Roger's death…only for him to be saved by a strange girl wearing strange clothes and riding atop a strange creature.

"Something tells me that this will be the scoop that the entire world will look forward to," one of the female reporters said, looking excited at the possibilities and setting off a chain of responses.

"Does anyone know who that girl is?"

"How did she call that…thing to protect Whitebeard?"

"What is she riding on? I've never seen such a creature!"

"Look! She has on a jacket just like the Marines!"

"But it's a different color. And it has the kanji for the word 'Freedom' instead of 'Justice' on its back."

"Is that girl part of a new division of the Marines?"

"Don't be stupid! She wouldn't have saved Whitebeard if that were the case!"

"WHAT IS THAT IN THE SKY?" A terrified scream cut through the voices, prompting everyone to look back up at the only screen that hadn't been cut off by the Navy.

What the people saw caused them to widen their eyes in shock…and a bit of fear.

High up above the tower of Marineford was four **huge** _**ships.**_ Four huge FLYING ships. Two of them were the very models of Galleon Ships, though modified with black and red paint and (unknown to them) built in shields to repel all but the strongest attacks. The third ship also had the shields equipped to it, but was made completely of _gold! _Not to mention the massive piles of treasure on the end of the deck.

But the final ship…was by far the most imposing. It was _the _largest of the four ships, making even Whitebeard's Ship, the Moby Dick, look miniscule in comparison. It was painted with purple and grey paint, and there were numerous twin barrel cannons mounted on top of it; three medium-sized ones, and one giant-sized one.

But there were two things about the ships that struck fear into a good number of the civilians. The first thing was that each ship had a flag attached to it that had a strangely modified Jolly Roger printed atop it. And the second thing was that, in regards to the head ship…someone's face was being projected from it. And it was a young female with blond hair.

Only one thought went through everyone present.

'…_Pirates…'_

* * *

"Well now…what do we have here?" Eustass Kid (Captain of the Kidd Pirates and one of the Supernovas of the Pirate world) said, looking up at the ships looming over Marineford. "It seems that the playing field just got itself some new players…"

Currently, both he and a good number of the other Supernovas were floating around Marineford in their ships, eager to learn of the outcome of the war between Whitebeard and the Navy.

"I've never seen anything like it, Captain!" One of Kid's crewmembers said. "Four ships…flying in the sky! How are they able to do that?"

"Beats me. What I'm interested in, is who is that woman whose face is being sent into the air," Kid replied. "And most importantly…whose side she's on."

* * *

"…That is odd," Basil Hawkins (Captain of the Hawkins Pirates) said, looking closely at his Tarot Cards.

"What's wrong, Captain?"

"…For some unfathomable reason, my Fortune reading powers were not able to see the arrival of these new people coming. Not by a long shot," Hawkins replied.

"It's been a while since the Captain's powers haven't worked right. You think they're on the fritz?"

"No, they are working quite well right now. They just were not able to foresee this new development," Hawkins said before anyone else could reply. He moved around a couple of cards…and his eyes widened a fraction. "But there is no denying what they are telling me right now…even if such a thing should not be possible."

"And what would that be, Captain?"

Hawkins turned towards the rest of his crew, a dead serious look on his face. "The Marines, whose chances for victory were at eighty-five percent…have had their chances go down to complete zero. And the Whitebeard Pirates' chances for survival have skyrocketed to two-hundred percent…and this includes Potagaz D. Ace.

* * *

"Well, if wonders never cease…" Mad Monk Urouge (Captain of the Fallen Monk Pirates) said, looking up at the ships in the sky. "I haven't seen a flying ship in quite some time…the last one I saw was Eneru's Ark Maxim. And I sure as hell have never seen so many at once before."

Nevertheless, he kept his large grin. "Now then…I wonder just who this timely intervention is going to benefit the most."

* * *

"…I'll bet the Navy wasn't expecting something like this," Red Flag X. Drake (Captain of the Drake Pirates) said, looking up at the flying ships with his binoculars. It took all the nerves that he had acquired throughout both his Marine career and his time as a Pirate Captain to not have a heart attack at what he was seeing.

There were plenty of humans aboard the ship (even though they had strange pointy ears)…but that was the problem. It wasn't 'just' humans. There were vicious looking dragons, gigantic golem-like things, things that looked like the Grim Reaper…and plenty of other things that he couldn't even describe.

"It's like the forces of hell have decided to rain judgment on this world…or rather, on the Navy," Drake said. "How will this impact the world…?"

* * *

"It seems that Whitebeard may have had one more trick up his sleeve…either that, or the fairy tale that concerns him was true all along." Capone 'Gang' Bege (Captain of the Firetank Pirates) said, smoking a cigar calmly. "As much as I'd like to stick around and see this how this new development plays out, I'm a smarter man than that. And a smart man knows when it's time to cut out."

* * *

"OHMIGOD!" 'Glutton' Jewelry Bonney (Captain of the…Guess.) screamed, eyes bugging out of her head and food scraps flying out of her mouth as she saw the flying ships in the sky. "FLYING SHIPS! WHY THE HELL ARE THERE FLYING SHIPS IN THE FRICKEN SKY!"

"Captain Bonney, please calm down!" One of the chef crewmembers exclaimed.

"How can I stay CALM! There's flying fricken SHIPS in the SKY!" Bonney screamed at the chef. "How the hell is that even possible?"

She took a deep breath to calm down…and inadvertently inhaled a piece of pizza that was still in her mouth, causing her to choke and causing the chef from before to have to give her the Heimlich.

"Okay, then!" Bonney declared after her brief coughing fit. "I've decided on our course of action!"

"Yes, Captain?"

"We are going to…ignore it!" She said in a resolute tone.

"…Ignore it?"

"Yes. Clearly, I've eaten myself into a food coma, and am just dreaming all of this! Why else would the Marines be stupid enough to start a war with Whitebeard?" She declared. "So…I'll just take a nap, because I know that my beloved crew is doing all that they can to get me out of said coma! I shall wake up in a few hours, see that everything is right with the world, and give you the best feast that money can buy!"

"But…Captain…this isn't a…"

"OR ELSE." Bonney said in a deadly tone, as she made her way to the bedroom chamber.

"…Oh dear."

* * *

**Back at Marineford…**

All of the fighting that had been going on was brought to a screeching halt, as more and more of the marines and pirates caught sight of the four ships in the sky. Not to mention the huge projection of Jennifer's face in the air.

"Showtime? Just what the hell do you mean by that?" Sengoku shouted up towards Jennifer's projection.

Jennifer stared down towards Sengoku, an eyebrow raised. "You must be Sengoku, the Fleet Admiral of the Navy," She said.

"…That is correct. And just who are you?" Sengoku replied.

"…Let's just say that I'm…a woman that seeks justice," Jennifer said.

"What are you talking abou…"

"And I don't mean that _crap_ about Absolute Justice that your so-called World Government spouts," Jennifer interrupted. "I'm talking about the kind of Justice that extends to all of the innocent, the kind of justice that punishes all evil, no matter what kind of blood they have flowing through their veins! And from what I've observed over the past year, the current Government just isn't cutting it."

"Does this mean that she's on our side?" One of the Whitebeard Pirates asked.

"No clue…I say we let her finish before we jump to any conclusions," Marco replied, paying close attention.

Sengoku was shaking with silent rage at the words that this blonde woman was saying. "What do you know about Justice! What we do here today is for the good of the civilians all around the world!"

"Oh, so killing somebody just because of their bloodline is okay, but you're willing to ignore the far more heinous crimes that a group of certain Nobles commit because of the same reason?" Jennifer roared, a bit pissed off. "As far as I'm concerned, anyone who would allow the mere existence of the World Nobles loses any and _all_right to claim that they are justice. No, Sengoku, what you are…is a hypocrite. And hypocrites won't have a place in the new world that we shall create."

"…What was that?" Sengoku shouted. "A new world…that you'll create? What nonsense are you speaking of?"

"I'm speaking the truth, Sengoku. Your corrupt government has dropped the ball far too many times. So I and my Pirate Armada are going to take over. And I can assure you that there's _nothing _that you can do about it," Jennifer replied. Then she gave off a smirk. "And to start with…do it, Flonne!"

"You got it commander!" Flonne cheered, bringing all attention to her. Many of the people were taken aback however, when they saw the golden glow around her. She had a serene smile on her face as she flew closer to an astonished Whitebeard.

"Just hold on, Mr. Whitebeard. This will only take a few seconds…" Flonne said in a sweet tone. She gently placed her hands on the massive man's scared stomach, said man flinching a bit at how warm his stomach began to feel. Within a few seconds, both he and the Fallen Angel were completely engulfed within the golden glow, nearly blinding anyone that was too close to them.

"POPS!" Whitebeard's Pirates shouted, nervous at not seeing their leader.

"Ohhhh…this is rather amazing…" Admiral Kizaru said. He held up a finger, and it began to glow with the power of his Glint Glint Fruit. "But I'm afraid that this little light show will have to end…"

But before he could fire his light beam, a strange type of energy surrounded his mid-section. Kizaru looked down…just in time to get blown in half.

"Admiral Kizaru!" The Marines shouted, seeing the attack happen.

Kizaru didn't stay down for long, though. His lower half stood up on its legs, before his upper half dissolved into light particles and reformed back on top of it.

"Hmmm…now just what was that, I wonder?" Kizaru wondered, a drop of blood coming out of the corner of his mouth.

"Sorry to have to do that, but I can't have you bothering the Fallen Angel while she's doing her work…" A voice said from behind him.

The Admiral turned to see none other than Mao standing behind him, on top of a glowing panel of sorts.

"And just who might you be, child?" Kizaru said in a polite tone.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough…future specimen. But I think that you have something else to worry about for now," Mao replied with a smirk, pointing back towards the large golden glow.

The glow was finally beginning to go away…and it revealed a sight that shocked both parties.

Whitebeard…was completely healed. The melted half of his face was back in complete condition, the holes in his body were closed off with no sign of bruising, and all of his scars were gone. He was at completely One-Hundred Percent.

"POPS!" Whitebeard's Pirates said in shock at seeing their beloved leader at full health.

"I…I can't believe it!" Vista said, almost afraid that this was just a dream.

"Pops…is fully healed!" Marco said; eyes wide. "That girl healed pops!"

"This can't be happening!" Most of the Marines shouted.

"Blast…" Sengoku seethed. "That woman in the flying ship distracted us long enough for that girl to somehow heal Whitebeard! How could I let that happen?"

Whitebeard himself was astonished at how his body felt. He hadn't felt in this good a condition since his fights with Gold Roger back in the past. And even though he couldn't be quite sure about it...he felt that the illness that was ravaging his body was gone.

He looked down at the beaming Flonne. "...I don't know why you have done what you did...but...thank you."

Flonne beamed even brighter. "No problem, Mr. Whitebeard! And that's not all! You'll be reunited with your son in just a minute, too!"

"My son?" Whitebeard said in confusion...before his eyes widened. "You don't mean..."

"DAMN YOU!" Blackbeard roared, catching the attention of all present. "I was so CLOSE! But now...you and that bitch up in the sky ruined everything!" He snarled, glaring at Flonne. "I may not get what I want today...but I'll make sure that you regret ever messing with one of my plans!

"SAN JUAN!" Blackbeard shouted up at the towering behemoth that he had freed from Impel Down. "Crush those ships in the sky! Make them regret ever coming to this place!"

"Aye Aye, Captain!" San Juan Wolf replied. He formed his giant hand into a fist, and launched it towards the flying ships.

"...Shouldn't have done that..." Jennifer sighed. "Deploy shields, NOW!"

Within a second, the same type of shield that had protected Whitebeard encased all of the ships near the Gargantuan. Juan's fist crashed into the shields. but said shields didn't budge an inch.

"W...what's going on?" Blackbeared shouted in disbelief, when he saw that Juan's attack didn't do anything.

Before anyone could respond, Jennifer's face vanished from the sky. And seconds later, a small figure was seen launching high into the sky from an opening in the Gargantuan.

"Who the hell is that!" One of the Marines shouted.

Garp looked through some Binoculars that he withdrew from his jacket. "...It's that woman from before!"

Sure enough, Jennifer was the one in the air. She was doing a lot of flips on the way down as well, gathering speed as she went.

Once she was only a few feet away from San Juan, she shouted out the name of her attack.

"KICK COMBO!"

With that said, she landed a devastating kick with her left leg to San Juan Wolf's Arm. ...And despite the fact that Jennifer looked like a flea when compared to the behemoth, she nearly broke the arm in half.

"**ARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!"**Juan roared in pain, Jennifer using her momentum to launch off of his arm. Said arm was left limping uselessly at his side.

"And...FINISH!" Jennifer shouted...just before delivering another devastating kick to Juan's cheek, causing the giant's face to snap to the right, with a few teeth flying out. He was knocked out instantly, falling backwards into the sea.

"Did...did you just see that...?" One of the Marines stuttered, getting back to his feet.

"...This is a nightmare...A NIGHTMARE!" Another Marine shouted in despair.

"...You know, I'm glad that her friend healed Pops. Because I'd hate to get on her bad side," Vista said with a nervous chuckle.

"This...this can't be happening," Blackbeard said in a silent tone.

Jennifer landed in a crouch safely, right next to Whitebeard and Flonne.

"That was rather impressive, girl," Whitebeard said with a chuckle. "With that strength of yours, we might just get out of this alive."

"Try _will_ get out of this alive," Jennifer replied with a tiny smirk. "And believe it or not, I'm not even the most powerful member of my crew. That honor goes to three others. But enough talk."

Jennifer straightened up from her crouch, and adressed Sengoku again. "Listen up! From here on out, we are hereby allies of the Whitebeard Pirates! And that's means that there's only two choices for you Marines!"

She pounded her fist into her palm. "Flight...or FIGHT!"

* * *

"Sir, we are arriving at Sabody Archipelago in four minutes."

"Good. It's almost showtime, then. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces..."

"Now, dear, you promised you wouldn't smoke anymore."

"Sorry, darling. I just get so excited during missions like this that I completely forget. Besides...to carry out Jennifer's orders, we'll be seeing a whole lot more smoke by the time we're through..."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

There you go! Not as long as my other ones, but I hope it holds you over till the start of the real action next chapter. And I am LOVING my new Pokemon Game! Anyway, Catch You Next Continue!


	5. An Unforseen Threat!

_The Netherworld has known peace for the first time in a while, since the defeat of Super Hero Aurum._

_But still, there are many worlds out there to see...and conquer!_

_Mao, the Overlord of__ said Netherworld, has set his sights on one of them, thanks to info from the Defender of Earth, Jennifer._

_Together with his crew of super humans and skilled demons, they shall challenge the World Government!_

_Mao: Mua ha ha ha ha ha! A brand new world, r__ipe for the taking! (Tosses sword into the air as his hand becomes bathed in star energy, dissipating the darkness behind him and revealing the Demon's Hymn Crew. They include Laharl, Etna, Flonne, Adell, Yukimaru, Rozalin, Raspberyl, Almaz and Sapphire, e__ach of them welding their weapon of choice with grins on their faces). What phase of the plan shall we execute today?_

_A demon who dreams to conquer his first world, and the human who helps him. Today, they shall proceed forward!_

_It's Experiment Time!_

* * *

Previously…

_The world of One Piece was in shock. Just as it seemed like the Whitebeard War was coming to its conclusion, four strange flying ships appeared out of nowhere._

_One of the apparent crew members, an Angel dressed in the strangest clothes, was ab__le to fully heal the mortally wounded Whitebeard, turning the war upside down._

_Furious that his plans had been foiled, Blackbeard ordered the Level Six Impel Down Inmate San Juan Wolf to destroy all of the ships with his gigantic might. But shields preven__ted the giant from inflicting any harm, and he was knocked out instantly by the Grand Commander of the Demon's Hymn herself, Jennifer._

_And as the situation at Marineford intensified, an unknown group has infiltrated Sabaody Archipelago under Jennifer's orders…_

Chapter 4

An Unforeseen Threat? The Players Square Off!

* * *

"... This is like something out of a Child's Fairytale," Buggy the Clown said in awe. He was just about to witness the end of one of the greatest pirates of all time...and instead, he was saved by a weird looking _angel_ of all things.

"This is so amazing! It's like we're in a dream!" One of the inmates that Buggy freed from Impel Down said.

"I know! Did you see that woman take down that behemoth? And it only took two hits!"

"Not to mention all of those flying ships in the sky! What kind of crew do you think she leads?"

"Who cares?" Buggy said, gaining the attention of his men. "All that matters is that my allies have finally arrived!"

"…They're allies of yours, Captain Buggy?" The Impel Down Inmates said in shock.

"But of course!" Buggy bragged, crossing his arms with a smug grin. "Have you forgotten who I am? I have traveled the Grand Line with the crew of the Pirate King himself! It isn't any small stretch that I just happened to make some powerful friends during that time! The second that I was captured by the Marines, I made contact with the Lady Leader and told her to rescue me!"

"…Then why did they wait until _just now_ to save you? Why didn't they try to break into Impel Down? And why did they know that you'd be _here_, of all places? And why didn't that 'Leader Lady' mention you by name…or at all?" Mr. 3 grumbled, staring at Buggy blankly.

"…One: because the Lady Leader has a forgetful memory at times! Two: They didn't want to draw too much attention to themselves until they had no choice! Three: I contacted them with a Den-Den Mushi that I lost during the escape from Impel Down! And Four: She already knows that I have enough problems now that the world has been informed about me being one of Gold Roger's Crewmates!" Buggy lied smoothly, glaring at Mr. 3.

"Of course! We wouldn't expect anything less from our savior!" One of the Inmates gushed.

"Indeed! Captain Buggy is so brilliant to have thought so far ahead!"

"He is our hero!"

"CAPTAIN BUGGY! WE'LL FOLLOW YOU FOREVER!" All of the Inmates said, eyes shining in praise.

"…Unbelievable," Mr. 3 said, face palming.

All of the cheering stopped when they all heard clapping from behind Buggy. The Clown Pirate whirled around to see Axel behind him, with a large grin on his face as he ceased his clapping. Like Mao, he was also standing on a glowing circle panel. He also had his Director next to him, as well as two Zombie Camera Men.

"Well done, Mr. Clown, well done!" Axel said in approval. "Using a situation to boost your own status, despite having _nothing_ to do with said situation? You know, you'd make a **great** Dark Hero, even for a human!"

"And just who the heck are you, Cape Boy?" Buggy growled, readying himself for battle with knives in between each of his fingers.

Axel's smile settled into a smirk. "I guess you wouldn't recognize me, 'Captain' Buggy. After all, I'm a recent addition to the Demon's Hymn."

"Demon's Hymn….? I-I mean no, I guess I wouldn't! I mean, it's been so long since I've seen the entire crew!" Buggy said quickly, putting away his knives.

"Yeah, that's what the 'Leader Lady' Jennifer said as well," Axel replied with a wink. "Anyway, she had me set up a portal here so that you and the remaining Whitebeard Pirates could be teleported up to one of the ships above us. Once we make sure that everyone is safe aboard the ships, our entire Armada will swoop down upon the Marines and end this for good."

"R-really? You mean that we can get to safety if we just step onto that portal you're on?" Buggy said in disbelief.

"...Why should we trust you, Mr..." Mr. 3 began.

"You can just call me Axel, Dark Hero Supreme! And, let's be honest. Do you really want to be _anywhere_ near the ground now that Whitebeard has been healed back to full power?" Axel replied with a sly grin.

"... You know, he has a point. Whitebeard was dangerous enough when he was near death. Just imagine what kind of stuff he's capable of now that he's fully healed!" Mr. 3 admitted. "The sooner we get off this island, the better!"

"... I hate to admit it, but you have a point," Buggy replied. He turned towards his new crew. "Okay, men! Since my friends here are attempting to rescue the Whitebeard Pirates as well, that means we no longer have any reason to try and take Whitebeard's head. Instead, let's take the portal to one of the ships above and watch the show from a safe distance!"

"Captain Buggy! You're Brilliant!"

"Captain Buggy! You're Awesome!

"CAPTAIN BUGGY! YOU'RE THE GREATEST!"

Buggy laughed in satisfaction, his ego stroked to perfection. "Okay! Mr. 3, you go first!"

"...WHY ME!" Mr. 3 shouted at Buggy, eyes bugging out.

"Because you DARED to question me, that's why!" Buggy roared back. "It's safe, anyway. What are you so scared of?"

"...You know what? Fine. FINE. I've escaped certain death more times than I care to remember, just today. Either some of your _insane_ luck rubbed off on me, or a higher power is at work. If I was gonna die, than I would have died already, so I'll just get on that portal to safety and wash my hands of the whole thing," Mr. 3 groaned, pushing past Buggy to walk onto the portal.

But before he could, a Marine officer equipped with a Bazooka made himself known. "You won't get away! There's no way that any of you pirates will leave here alive!"

With that said, he launched a rocket towards the group of pirates. They began to panic (except for Mr. 3, who was getting his Wax Wax Fruit powers ready), but Axel leaped into the air over them, pulling out a white and purple Electric Guitar from his black jacket.

"Sorry, but I don't accept Rockets as payment for my autograph!" The Dark Hero declared. "Have a taste of my music!"

Axel blasted a note from his Guitar, sending sound waves soaring towards the missile. Everyone around him covered their ears from how loud it was, including the Marine.

"Shit...what the hell is this?" The Marine shouted in pain, his eyes clenched shut. Sadly for him, he didn't see that the sound waves had bounced the missile right back at him, until it was too late.

"Too bad, but you should have just let them go!" Axel declared as the loud blast took the Marine out. "Hurry up and go through the portal, everybody! The Demon's Hymn will take care of things from here!"

"Okay! Thank you, Brother Axel!" The Impel Down Inmates shouted happily.

"I'm a man who repays his debts. I won't forget this, Dark Hero Axel!" Mr. 3 said, before stepping onto the portal. In only a second, he vanished from sight.

In the next instance, he found himself on one of the ships in the sky. It took a moment for him to get his sight adjusted since he was a bit disoriented from the transport…but what he saw made him have second thoughts.

He was surrounded by people with the pointiest ears that he'd ever seen…and they were the _norma__l_ ones on the ship! He saw Dragons…Zombies…Rock Monsters…and plenty of other monsters that would only come out of nightmares. He was so stunned by the sight that he completely froze up, not quite hearing what a Green Penguin-like thing was saying to him…

Buggy was the next one to show up, and he had a _slightly_ different reaction.

"**HOLY…"**

Axel snickered as he heard Buggy swear, and the last of the Impel Down Pirates made it through the portal.

"Well done, Axel Darling! You even managed to grab a hold of one of those Den Den Mushi we heard so much about!" The Director gushed.

"But of course!" Axel laughed, the Surveillance Mushi that Buggy had been using safely in his hand. "After all, we need the world to be able to see the triumph of the Demon's Hymn…and more importantly, my world debut!"

He handed the Mushi to the Director. "See if you can figure out a way to make this thing compatible with our Video Cameras."

"You got it, Dark Hero!" The Director declared.

"Good! Anyway…" Axel said, before staring straight into the eyes of the Mushi. "Stay tuned, folks! Trust me; you do not want to miss a _second_ of what happens next. Because…I've got a date with a Flamingo!"

And with a wink, Axel went off in search of Doflamingo.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blackbeard was seething with anger as he glared at Jennifer.

'_Damn that woman…I was so close to obtaining Whitebeard's power…but this bitch and her crew had to ruin everything. How could she have taken down the likes of Sanjuan Wolf so easily?-!' _Blackbeard seethed. _'I should have sucked up those ships in the __sky while I had a chance! But now that Whitebeard is fully healed, that'll be much easier said than done…!'_

"So, what's it going to be, Sengoku? Are you going to surrender quietly? Or does this have to get ugly?" Jennifer asked the Fleet Admiral.

"…You may have defeated the likes of Sanjuan Wolf with ease, woman. But if you think that that'll convince us to retreat, you have another thing coming!" Sengoku scowled.

'_Sure, it sounds that easy, but we're in a major fix. We have no knowledge of just how many people are on that ship, and we've extended nearly all of our strength battling Whitebeard. And to make things worse, Whitebeard himself is back to full power! The only way I can see us surviving…is to go all out from the start!'_

Jennifer sighed. "I thought that you would say something like that. In that case…Flonne!"

"Got it, Commander Jennifer!" Flonne replied, raising one hand into the air. That hand soon glowed the same golden light that had healed Whitebeard.

"Whatever it is you're up to, girl, you won't have the chance to do it!" Sengoku snarled, before his body transformed into a huge golden Buddha with a golden afro. He aimed his palm towards Flonne, and fired a shockwave which nearly destroyed the ground in front of him as it traveled towards her.

"I don't think so!" Whitebeard growled, rushing in front of Flonne with superhuman speed. He reared back his fist that was infused with the power of the Tremor Tremor Fruit and threw it forward; cracking the air in front of him as it created a shockwave of its own that clashed with Sengoku's.

They clashed for a few seconds, but Whitebeard's shockwave overpowered Sengoku's, causing the Fleet Admiral and Blackbeard and his group to jump away from the blast. Said blast caused more fissures to spread into the island, and sent a good amount of Marines flying that weren't lucky enough to get out of the way in time.

"Thanks, Mr. Whitebeard!" Flonne said happily, before the air around her pulsed with her golden energy. "Here we go! **Omega Heal!**"

'_Omega He__al…?' _Sengoku thought in shock.

As the words left Flonne's mouth, the golden glow around her hand pulsed again before releasing a circular shockwave that engulfed the entire island of Marineford and everyone on it.

The second the golden shockwave touched them, the Marines and Pirates that were still alive felt their wounds heal instantly. Any harm that was done to them was washed away completely, and the ones on the ground (the Marines in particular) stood up in shock.

"It…it's a miracle!" One of the Pirates said.

"…I was so sure that I was dead…have the gods given me a second chance?" One of the Marines whispered.

As more and more murmurs went through the healed people, Sengoku glared at Jennifer suspiciously. "Why would you heal the injured Marines along with Whitebeard's Pirates? Aren't we your enemies?"

"Of course you are. But I have more honor than to take advantage of half dead soldiers. Plus, this will prove that even with your full strength, you were no match for us." Jennifer replied. She then turned towards Whitebeard. "Are you ready to command your Division Leaders to help the other Pirates escape through the Portals, Whitebeard?"

"Gura ha ha ha ha ha! Of course I am. But what do you intend to do here?" Whitebeard inquired with a smirk.

Jennifer returned the smirk. "We're going to break the Morale of the Marines in the way we know best; by taking out all of its top players, namely the Admirals and Vice Admirals! Plus, when all of your Pirates with the exception of the Division Leaders are safely aboard our ships in the sky, the entirety of the Demon's Hymn will descend upon the enemy and end this war for good."

"Demon's Hymn, hm? I'm sure that if the populace that is watching this right now could hear you, they'd think that the Nursery Rhyme that involves me was really true," Whitebeard replied, chuckling.

"You mean the one that goes 'Whitebeard is humming, the Devil is coming?' Well, I'd say that you at least have the devil's luck, wouldn't you?" Jennifer said cheekily.

Whitebeard chuckled again. "Can't argue with that. Very well. For now at least, we shall work together to defeat the Navy. Who knows, maybe I'll declare you and the rest of your crew my sons and daughters after this is said and done."

"Coming from a man like you, that means a lot, Whitebeard," Jennifer replied with a smile. She took a deep breath. "**Captains of the Hymn! Descend upon the Marines and defeat their Admirals and Warlords! Show the entire world our might!"**

"**My sons that lead the Divisions! Lead the others to the ****portals of safety, and back up the Captains of the Demon's Hymn! For now, they are our allies!" **Whitebeard bellowed as well.

The Demon's Hymn and Whitebeard's Pirates roared in agreement, nearly deafening the Marines and shocking all but the Hymn themselves with the purely monstrous roars that came from the former.

Sengoku growled in anger, before raising his voice as well. **"Do not fear them, men! Thanks to their Angel, we have healed as well! Make them regret ever doing such a foolish thing! As long as w****e still breathe, Justice shall prevail!"**

The Marines roared in agreement as well. **"Destroy the enemies! Show them the power of Justice!"**

Blackbeard had heard enough. "I could care less about this war! All I know is that you will pay for interfering with my plans, woman!" He snarled towards Jennifer, thrusting his right palm at her. "I will suck you and Whitebeard into the never ending darkness!"

But before he could activate his Black Hole, Jennifer vanished from sight. Before Blackbeard could react, the Demon's Hymn Commander appeared above him, leg poised to kick his head off.

"Don't worry. I'll make this quick," Jennifer said, before lashing her leg towards his neck.

At the last second though, Blackbeard raised his hand and shouted, "Black Vortex!"

The second the leg made contact with Blackbeard's dark infused hand, Jennifer could feel nearly half of her strength drain from her body in an instant, which caused her kick to have no effect of Blackbeard.

'_What!' _Jennifer gasped in her mind. _'But…I don'__t have a Devil Fruit!'_

Blackbeard grabbed a hold of her leg, causing her to dangle upside-down in front of him. "Ze ha ha ha…just as I thought, it was a Devil Fruit that allowed you to defeat Sanjuan with such ease. Now then…let's see how you like this!"

Blackbeard slammed Jennifer to the ground by her leg, nearly breaking most of her ribs and making her scream in pain before coughing up blood. He then tossed her back towards Whitebeard and Flonne, the latter catching her before she hit the ground.

"Commander Jennifer!" Flonne shouted in worry.

"_**Cough…**_don't worry, I'm fine," Jennifer breathed out, her own hand glowing the same way that Flonne's did. She cast Giga Heal on herself, and was better in no time. The Commander of the Hymn thought to herself as she leaped out of Flonne's arms.

'_Strange…I thought that since I didn't have a Devil Fruit ability, Blackbeard's nullifying powers wouldn't have any effect on me. But the second he touched me…it felt as though half of my Mana was locked away for the time being. I can feel most of it again, but it also feels as though a tiny portion of it was drained away by him. This wouldn't bother me as much…if I and the rest of the crew didn't deliberately lower our levels before we came here to give ourselves a challenge. This isn't good…'_

"So, the weird looking Angel over there isn't the only one that can use that strange power to heal, eh? Ze ha ha ha…" Blackbeard chuckled, breaking Jennifer out of her thoughts. "But…now that I know you posses a Devil Fruit, it makes me a bit more hopeful."

He turned towards Sengoku, who had returned back to normal. "Hey, why don't we team up for the time being? Your precious Navy will have a better chance of winning with a guy like me on your side, not to mention the powerful allies that I gathered from Impel Down."

The Fleet Admiral scowled. "As much as I despise you, Blackbeard…you have a valid point. Very well, we shall battle together for now," He replied.

But he glared at Blackbeard with his next words. "Make no mistake though. The second that these upstarts are taken care of, you and your crew are next!"

"Zehahahaha! I wouldn't have it any other way!" Blackbeard laughed.

"Is this a private party, or can anyone join in on the fun?" A masculine voice said from above.

Everyone looked above to see none other than Captain Gordon, Defender of Earth, hovering in the air with the use of his Jet Pack.

"Gordon!" Jennifer said happily.

"You may be the Commander of our forces, Jennifer, but you'll always be a fellow Defender of Earth to me! And you know better than anyone else that we Defenders stick together!" Gordon declared with a sparkling smile, landing next to her. He looked up towards Whitebeard and saluted him. "It's an honor to meet a man of such standing and morals as you, Whitebeard! May our alliance prosper!"

Whitebeard laughed heartily. "Cut the formal crap, squirt. That kind of thing is for the Marines! You can address me anyway you like, as long as you are loyal to your friends and allies."

"Humph. I can see why Jennifer would want you as an ally, Whitebeard," Another voice said from above. Seconds later, Thursday and Kurtis landed next to Whitebeard, the man raising an eyebrow at their appearances.

"…Never thought that I'd see a Penguin wearing a jacket," he deadpanned.

"I'm not a Penguin, I'm a Prinny!" Kurtis replied. "I'll explain later. We're here to assist you, Jennifer!"

**BEEP BEEP BLIP BEEP. THURSDAY IS A DEFENDER OF EARTH AS WELL. THURSDAY WILL RISK LIFE TO PROTECT CREATOR JENNIFER.** Thursday said as well.

Whitebeard raised an eyebrow. "…You created that thing?" He asked Jennifer, pointing at Thursday.

"You bet I did. And just wait until you see what he can do. Compared to Thursday, those Pacifistas will look like 'Baby's First Robot Toy'!" Jennifer said with a smirk. She turned towards her fellow Defenders. "If you try to attack Blackbeard, do it from a distance. He grabbed hold of me, and it felt as though half of my Mana was sealed away. Don't let him grab you, no matter what!"

"They won't have to worry about that. Teach is _mine_," Whitebeard said. "He was once my son…until he killed his own comrade in cold blood. Ace wasn't able to bring him to justice, so the duty falls to me."

Whitebeard glared at the smirking Blackbeard. "He won't leave here alive. I swear it."

Jennifer nodded. "I understand. Very well, I'll take on Sengoku and the Marine Soldiers."

"And we'll keep Blackbeard's Crew busy so that they can't interfere in either battle!" Gordon declared.

"That leaves you, Flonne," Jennifer said, turning to the Fallen Angel. She withdrew the Soma Potion from her cleavage (thankful that it was tough enough to withstand her being slammed into the ground) and tossed it to Flonne, who caught it safely. "Take this to Ace and revive him with it. I was going to do it myself so that I could give him a good smack for nearly wasting Whitebeard's efforts to save his sorry butt, but I can always sock him one later."

"You'll have to wait your turn, Little Lady. I'm sure that, should you really revive Ace, all of the crew will be lined up to do the same thing…myself included," Whitebeard chuckled. "If you really manage to bring Ace back to life, than you'll have a permanent ally in the Whitebeard Pirates."

"Glad to hear, Mr. Whitebeard! Just wait; you'll be hearing your son's voice again in no time!" Flonne said with a smile. She looked down towards the White Dragon that she was riding. "Let's go, Benevo!"

The White Dragon roared before flapping its wings and taking off towards the other side of the island. But before it got too far, Kurtis shouted out, "Oh no, you don't!"

He launched a laser out of his flipper that the Blackbeard Pirates had to leap away from, the explosion nearly knocking them for a loop. "Nice try, Mister Scope Man. Didn't think that I'd see you aiming for Flonne?"

"Humph," Van Augur scoffed, lowering his rifle. "You're pretty perceptive for a Penguin."

"Whee ha ha ha ha! Guess that we'll have to take you guys out first, huh?" Jesus Burgess laughed, pounding his chest like an ape.

"Murun hu hu hu… it's time to give all of you a spanking!" Catarina Devon chuckled, getting her spear ready.

"This is the first time I've tasted freedom in a while. It'll take more than you upstarts to make me go back!" Avalo Pizarro declared.

"Heh heh! *Hic* So, these guys can all die, right?" Vasco Shot said drunkenly.

"Feh. I guess as long as Whitebeard is around, there isn't any real reason for me to leave just yet, is there?" Shiryu said, placing a hand on his blade.

"Ho Ho Ho! Shall we get things started?" Laffitte said, adjusting his top hat a bit.

"Indeed, let's!" Gordon said. "Justice…_True_ Justice…shall prevail!"

"That's _my_ line!" Sengoku snarled, transforming back into his Buddha form.

And with those words said, the battle began.

* * *

"I can't believe the luck that we've had!" Jinbei (The former Warlord of The Sea) said. He was currently on the run from Admiral Akainu, protecting the mentality broken Luffy from being killed. "Thanks to those strange people from the flying ship, The Good Old Man was fully healed! Even the injuries that Luffy and I sustained are completely healed! …I just wish I could say the same of his mind."

'_**Ugh…'**_ Jinbei heard Ivankov's voice from behind him. The Kama Bakka Queen had done his best to keep the relentless Akainu from going after Luffy, but not even he was a match for the Admiral.

"I hope you survive, Iva!" Jinbei said as he was getting close to the sea. "Once I get out to the sea, I'll have the advantage! I'll be able to escape!"

Once he got to the edge of the walkway, he did a leap into the air, ready to dive into the sea where even Akainu couldn't follow. But before he could start to head downward, the entire sea froze in the blink of an eye, thanks to Aokiji.

"Ugh! Ice!" Jinbei groaned.

"Sorry about that, Jinbei," Aokiji said, not looking very sorry at all.

"Oh, you'll be sorry, alright!" A voice said from behind him.

Aokiji whipped around towards the voice…only to get a fist full of fire for his troubles. The blow knocked him away a good few feet, allowing the attacker to leap into the air with fire surrounding his entire body.

"Soaring Fire!" Adell declared, dropping towards the ice and smashing through it with ease. Doing so left a rather sizeable hole for Jinbei to dive into.

"Thank you, Red Hair!" Jinbei said.

"You won't get away!" Akainu shouted from behind. Jinbei whirled around in midair to see the Lava Admiral leap into the air after him. "Dragon's son will die by my hand! In the name of Justice!"

Akainu encased his entire right arm in Lava, and then formed his hand into a claw. "This is the end! Hell Hound!"

Akainu thrust his hand towards the air-born Jinbei. Seeing no way to fend off the Admiral's attack, Jinbei braced himself, hoping that the attack wouldn't reach Luffy.

But before it could connect, a huge Ax blocked the attack, much to the surprise of Akainu. He looked towards the wielder of the Ax…and blanched a bit when he saw a child that looked no more than twelve or thirteen glaring right back at him with a smirk.

"Hi there," Laharl said mildly, before rearing back a fire covered fist. "Blazing Knuckle!"

The punch that Akainu received to the face was so strong…that he was flung back into one of the remaining walls of the Marineford Fortress, nearly destroying it in the process.

With no one stopping him, Jinbei managed to successfully dive into the sea. The second he landed in it, he used his Fishman Karate to throw an undercurrent strong enough to shatter the rest of the ice around him.

"That was too close…" Jinbei sighed in relief. "That person didn't look any older than a child! Yet he was able to knock away Akainu like it was nothing! I had no idea that people that strong and yet that young existed."

"Jinbei! Over here!" Marco shouted towards the former Warlord. Jinbei looked towards Marco to see some of the Division Leaders along with him. They were also standing towards a glowing Portal of some sorts.

"Take Ace's brother and escape through here! This portal will take you to one of the ships in the sky!" Vista said.

"The Marines won't be able to reach you up there!" Haruta declared.

"Are you sure that we can trust it?" Jinbei said.

"That Red Haired Guy said that we could, and I believe him!" 'Diamond' Jozu (who was back to full health thanks to Flonne's Healing Spell, including gaining a new arm) said. "He doesn't seem like the type to lie."

"Besides, they healed Pops! Would they bother doing that if it was just a trap?" Marco said with a smirk.

"Okay! I'll see you guys up there shortly!" Jinbei declared. He swam towards the portal at high speed, leaping out of the sea when he got close enough and landing straight on it. He, along with Luffy, vanished from sight.

"Okay, let's help the other Division Commanders evacuate the rest of the crews. Then, we'll back up the Demon's Hymn in their battles," Marco said.

"Right!" Haruta, Vista and Jozu replied.

As this was happening, Akainu and Aokiji were standing back up, glaring at Laharl and Adell respectively. "Thanks to you, Dragon's son and that traitor Jinbei have escaped! I care not for the fact that you are merely a child, anyone who obstructs Absolute Justice must be eliminated!" Akainu snarled towards Laharl, his skin bubbling with heat.

"No offense, but we can't let you get away with what you've done here. It would look bad for the Marines, and the World Government," Aokiji said to Adell, exhaling ice cold breath.

Adell punched a fist into his palm in response. "No offense, but we're gonna get away with it. And we're gonna do so by kicking the crud out of you!"

Laharl had a deadly smirk on his face. "Ice Man over there'll get off lucky. But as for you, Lava man…well, let's just say that you'll be begging for death by the time I'm done with you! HAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The big players have finally squared off. With many more people to go, and with the Seven Warlords yet to meet their opponents, the entire world can only look on in anticipation. Will the Marines who were so close to victory still prevail, despite these new developments? Or will the power of the Netherworld prove too much for them to overcome?

And as the battle at Marineford takes a new turn, a mysterious force under Jennifer's command lies in wait, ready to turn the world upside down at the first opportunity…

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that chapter! In the next chapter, the Warlords of the Sea shall meet their opponents, Ace will finally be revived, and the battles shall commence! Hope you look forward to it, and Catch you Next Continue!

By the way, first, I picked up both versions of the Pokemon Game. I gave one to my sister, though. And second, I think you'll enjoy the group that has been sent to Sabaody Archipelago, or at least its leader. Here's a hint. He wears a Badass Longcoat, and goes by two different names in two different games.

P.S: Sorry it took so long to upload this. FF dot Net is on the fritz again. But thanks to Fanfic Help Desk (a forum on this site), I was able to get around it. If you're having trouble uploading chapters like I am, search for it on Google, and find the topic; Error Type 2 bypass. Hope this helps you all like it did me!


	6. Otherworldly Might! Ace is Revived!

_The Netherworld has known peace for the first time in a while, since the defeat of Super Hero Aurum._

_But still, there are many worlds out there to see...and conquer!_

_Mao, the Overlord of__ said Netherworld, has set his sights on one of them, thanks to info from the Defender of Earth, Jennifer._

_Together with his crew of super humans and skilled demons, they shall challenge the World Government!_

_Mao: Mua ha ha ha ha ha! A brand new world, r__ipe for the taking! (Tosses sword into the air as his hand becomes bathed in star energy, dissipating the darkness behind him and revealing the Demon's Hymn Crew. They include Laharl, Etna, Flonne, Adell, Yukimaru, Rozalin, Raspberyl, Almaz and Sapphire, e__ach of them welding their weapon of choice with grins on their faces). What phase of the plan shall we execute today?_

_A demon who dreams to conquer his first world, and the human who helps him. Today, they shall proceed forward!_

_It's Experiment Time!_

* * *

Previously...

_After displaying her might to the entire world by taking out Sanjuan Wolf in two hits, Jennifer offered Sengoku and the rest of the Marines a chance to retreat. But to Sengoku's credit, he wouldn't be cowed, and declared that they would battl__e this new threat with all of their strength._

_Anticipating such a move, Jennifer had the Fallen Angel Flonne cast Omega Heal, a spell that healed any and all nearly dead and injured people...on both sides. She claimed that it wouldn't be fair to beat down__ on half dead soldiers._

_Blackbeard, furious at having his plans interfered with, threatened to suck Jennifer, Whitebeard and Flonne into the dark abyss. When Jennifer attempted to counter attack, Blackbeard used his powers to (unknowingly) drain Jennifer __of half of her Mana, making her attack useless. After getting tossed like a rag doll, her fellow Defenders of Earth; Captain Gordon, Thursday, and Prinny Kurtis appeared to provide back up for the battle to come._

_Meanwhile, thanks to interference from Ade__ll and Laharl, Jinbei was able to escape onto one of the flying ships with Luffy save and sound. They now face off against Aokiji and Akainu, as the battle begins!_

Chapter 5

Otherworldly Might! The Revival of Portags D. Ace!

As the various opponents faced off against each other, Mao and Kizaru were having a polite conversation with each other.

"Well, I'm quite surprised. Just when I thought that the Navy would claim victory, you pirates appear out of nowhere in your flying ships and rescue Whitebeard," Kizaru said well naturedly. "But what I must ask…is why?"

Mao smirked. "Well, let's just say that Eddie (1) will be a very good asset towards our future plans for this world, and leave it at that. More importantly, our commander told us that we should allow each of you Admirals an ultimatum instead of fighting us. And since you have certain connections, you get three choices instead of two! Aren't you lucky?"

"I guess I am!" Kizaru chuckled. "And what are these three choices, may I ask?"

"Number one, you can retreat right now and save yourself a humiliating beating at my hands. Number two, you can join us and be a part of the birth of a brand new world! Or Number three…you can give me all the info you have on this world's resident genius, Dr. Vegapunk!" Mao replied.

"Ohhhh? And why would you need information on Vegapunk? And why would you think that I have information on such a man?" Kizaru inquired.

"Don't play Cloud Cuckoo Lander with me, Light man. I know you have a subordinate that serves as Vegapunk's personal bodyguard. And as for why I need the info on him…the man is a genius, especially for a human! Just think; if a demon with a 1.8 million EQ like me were to get his hands on his documents, the things that would be created would be 10 xs more amazing! And since we're gonna take over this world, such inventions would benefit everyone involved!" Mao explained.

"So, you're a 'demon' are you? I guess that would explain your unnaturally pointy ears," Kizaru replied.

"So…what's your choice?" Mao said, tapping his foot impatiently.

"I admit, they all sound like good choices. …But I'm afraid that you've forgotten one last choice," Kizaru said with a smile.

"Oh? And what's that?" Mao said with an eyebrow raised.

In only a split second, Kizaru was right next to Mao, right leg poised to kick.

"**None of the above.**"

The Light Admiral delivered a crushing kick to Mao's face, sending the Demon Genius flying into a part of the fortress with a loud crash at the end.

After the smoke cleared, Mao slowly got back to his feet; a trail of blood similar to Kizaru's trickling out the corner of his mouth.

"…Not bad. That kick actually stung a bit," Mao said, pleased as he wiped away the blood.

"…Something tells me that you could have dodged that if you tried," Kizaru said with the same grin still plastered on his face.

"I could have," Mao agreed with a few nods. "But I wanted to gauge your power first. And I've decided…"

The Mad Scientist began to huff and puff as drool seeped out of his mouth.

"Hahhhhh…huuggghhh…you are _perfect_ for my next experiment! I can't wait to strap you down to a table and see what makes you and your Devil Fruit tick…!" Mao moaned excitingly.

"I think you'll find that hard to accomplish due to my Logia ability," Kizaru replied, his eyebrow twitching a bit at Mao's behavior even though he kept the smile.

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it," Mao replied, calming himself down. The next second, he bathed his hand in Star Energy, holding it in front of him. "But for now, I just need to subdue you. So…let's start with the procedure, shall we? I promise you…your power will go to a great cause once I find out its workings and make it mine!"

* * *

Meanwhile, as Flonne was flying towards Ace's body, she was unaware that she was being watched. The piercing eyes of Dracule Mihawk, Greatest Swordsman of that world, tracked the White Dragon's movements, waiting for the best moment to strike.

"Of all things, I never expected a Fallen Angel to be here of all places," Mihawk muttered to himself. "…It doesn't really sit well with me to strike down such a figure, but I'm curious as to what fate has in store for me with this new development. Will I finally find the one…who can give me such challenge?"

As he kept his laser like sight on the Fallen Angel, he caught a glimpse of a Marine soldier readying cannon. A few seconds later the cannon fired, sending a cannonball that forced Flonne to have Benevo come to a screeching halt in order to make it sail past them without harm.

'_Now!'_ Mihawk shouted in his head. With one swing of his Black Sword 'Night', Mihawk launched a green glowing shockwave towards Flonne at high speed.

Jozu saw the attack and shouted, "Angel, look out!"

Flonne turned towards the voice, only to catch sight of the powerful shockwave heading towards her. She became frightened, because she knew that she wouldn't be able to dodge it in time. She wasn't even sure if her shield would help protect against such a powerful attack.

Luckily for her, she didn't have to find out. Another glow, brighter than even the shockwave that Mihawk launched, shined above her. It turned out to be the Hymn's best Swordsman, Almaz Von Almandine Adamant. Using the Slayer's Decent (which gave him purple glowing wings of Mana), he descended from the Gargantuan, intercepting Mihawk's attack with his own blade. After a brief power struggle, Almaz was able to parry the attack away from Flonne, sending it towards the ocean.

"Thanks, Mr. Almaz!" Flonne said with a smile.

"No problem, Flonne! Keep heading for Ace! I'll handle Mihawk!" Almaz replied with a grin.

"You got it!" Flonne replied. Without another word, she flew away on Benevo.

Mihawk watched with interest as Almaz flew over to him, landing only a few feet away. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Mihawk," Almaz said, bowing. "My name is Almaz Von Almandine Adamant, and I'd like to challenge you to a duel!"

Mihawk raised an eyebrow at how polite Almaz was being…even though he had tried to slice the Fallen Angel in half. "I see…and what makes you want to do such a thing, child?"

"Well…I just want to see how far I've gotten since I began my journey to defeat a certain person a year ago. I've overcome some difficult obstacles in my life, but I never really had to battle that many Swordsmen before. And I heard that you are the best of this world, so…"

"So you decided to see if you were really worthy of being called a swordsman by challenging the best of the best," Dracule finished for him. He took a closer look at the sword that Almaz wielded. "…That a strange looking sword you have."

The sword he was referring to didn't even really look like a sword. It looked more like three Orc heads that wore helmets glued together.

And one of them was _speaking_.

"'Ay, you don't look all that normal yerself, El Musketeer!" The top head said.

"Yeah, you should look in the mirror before calling other people strange, Ese!" The middle head said.

"And now, we's gonna beat you down, Weddo!" The last head said.

"…Huh. A talking sword. Don't see that every day," Mihawk deadpanned.

"Sorry about that," Almaz said, blushing a bit. "You see, this is the Vato Sword, created by the combination of the Vato Brothers! The top head is Chewie (Homes!), the middle head is Cholo (Ese!), and the bottom head is Churro (Weddo!). Anyway, they've been my main blade for a full year now."

"I see." Mihawk held out his own blade. "This is the Black Sword, Night. It's one of the twelve highest grade swords in the world. Do you think that your 'Vato' Sword can stand up to it?"

"I guess we'll find out in a second, won't we?" Almaz said, smiling.

And without another word, the two Swordsmen clashed their blades together, signaling the start of their duel.

* * *

"Hey, Angel! You won't get away!" One of the Navy men shouted. "Men, fire on the Angel! Don't let her reach Ace!"

"Yes, sir!" With that said, any Marine with a working gun opened fire on the Fallen Angel as she soared by.

"Shield!" Flonne called out. She was soon surrounded by the same force that had protected Whitebeard, and the bullets bounced harmlessly off of her. "Sorry I have to do this, but you leave me no choice! Let's go, Benevo!"

The White Dragon roared in agreement, and soared off towards the Marine Soldiers.

"Keep firing!" The Navy man shouted.

"Our bullets aren't working!" Said another as Flonne and Benevo got closer. At the last second, the White Dragon did a sharp turn away from the crowd of Marines as Flonne jumped off of him.

"She's above us!"

"This should stop you! Holy Arrows!" Flonne declared. A portal of magic appeared in front of her, which she aimed down at the Marines. And a second later, a rain of heart shaped arrows descended upon the shocked Marines.

"Uggghhhh!" They shouted in pain as the arrows pierced their arms and legs, causing them to fall to the ground and drop their guns. Benevo swooped back around and Flonne landed on top of him safe and sound.

"That should heal in a few days! Good Bye!" Flonne said as she flew away again.

All of this was watched by the Pirate Empress Boa Hancock. And when she saw a lowly Angel using a move that looked so much like her own Slave Arrow…she wasn't happy.

"Who does that little tart think she is? Using a move like mine without my permission…it's simply unheard of!" Hancock seethed in silent anger.

Salome slithered back to Hancock, wrapping around his master's shoulder silently. "You're back, Salome. Did you hear what Whitebeard was discussing with that Woman?" Hancock said, petting the snake. The snake did a series of hisses in response.

"Really? That so called 'Angel' was given a potion that can revive Luffy's brother?" Hancock said, surprised. "…Perfect! Salome, do you know what this means? If I can put that Angel out of commission and take the potion for myself, then I can revive Ace with it! Luffy will be so grateful that I revived his brother from death that we'll…"

Hancock blushed brightly, putting her hands to her cheeks as she swooned. "He'll be so happy that we'll be married right away! And his brother will surely give me his blessing for saving his life!" She giggled happily before she went into her battle mode. "Right! Time to take out that Angel. For the sake of my LOVE!"

With that, she kissed her middle and index finger and created two mini hearts on said fingers. Hancock then put them together and expanded them into a huge pink heart.

"It's nothing personal. You just happened to be an obstacle on my path to happiness," Boa said as she pulled the heart back like it was a bow. "Slave Arrow!"

She released the huge heart, and a stream of arrow shaped hearts shot out of it and headed straight towards Flonne and Benevo.

But just as they were about to connect and turn the Angel to stone, two circles of spinning pink hearts came between the two and intercepted them. After a few seconds, the two sets of attacks exploded into a huge Heart-shaped shockwave that engulfed nearly half the island.

Opening her eyes after the wind from the shockwave passed, Hancock found herself staring into the eyes of a woman with…bat wings?"

The woman gave a sexy smirk…before giving Hancock a smooch on the lips.

The Empress was shocked to the point of freezing. That is, until she felt the other woman's tongue go into her mouth. She nearly saw red as she delivered a savage kick that barely missed the Empusa, said lady demon giving a throaty chuckle as she flew backwards to avoid the attack.

"Mmmm…gorgeous _and_ feisty. You're just my type," Lust said with a wink as she went back to the side of her companions.

"How dare…HOW DARE…_**HOW DARE**_!" Hancock roared, wiping the Empusa's saliva off of her mouth.

"Oh, she dared, Cow Tits," Etna said with a smirk. "Looks like you're her new favorite."

"That's not true, right Lust onee-chan…?" Love said, eyes tearing up cutely at the thought of not being her sibling's favorite anymore.

"Of course not, dear sister," Lust cooed, wrapping her arms around her sniffling sister from behind and nuzzling her blushing cheek. "You'll always be the one most special to me…Mistress Etna is just playing around."

"Anyway, what's with attacking Flonne with her back turned? I thought that only demons like me did that stuff!" Etna said with an eyebrow raised.

"SILENCE, BILL BOARD CHEST!" Hancock bellowed. "You have made me so…ANGRY. You call me names…and even worse…YOUR LITTLE SLUT OF A FOLLOWER STOLE MY FIRST KISS! _That kis__s was meant for my beloved!_"

Etna's eyes were shadowed, her body shaking in anger at Hancock's comment.

"…Uh-oh," Love gulped nervously.

"Shouldn't have said that," Lust sighed, feeling sorry for Hancock.

"…Love…Lust…go and help the rest of those puny pirates," Etna said quietly.

She then raised her head, and her eyes looked downright _murderous_. "This bitch is _MINE_."

Without a word, the two Empusa flew off, not wanting to get caught up in Etna's wrath.

"I know what you call yourself, Miss Hancock. You say that you are the most beautiful woman in the world, right? Yet you also say that power is beauty," Etna said with a dangerous smile. She pulled a tri pointed spear out of nowhere, which was a modified version of the Polaris that she dubbed the 'Lust Stake'. "Okay then. How's about this? I beat you to a bloody pulp, and steal that title for myself!"

Hancock glared at the Demon Lord. "You're welcome to try. Since that…horrid woman is your subordinate, you shall suffer the pains of hell in her place!" She preformed her famous looking-down-her-nose-so-much-that-she-looks-up pose and pointed at Etna. "Prepare yourself, you little tart!"

* * *

"Hurry up, everyone! We're almost there!" One of Whitebeard's Pirates shouted. A large group of them were currently heading towards one of the portals that the Demon's Hymn had laid out. "If we can get to that portal, we'll be home free!"

"Like I'd let you get away that easily!" A voice shouted from above.

Four figures landed in front of the portal, blocking the pirates' only means of escape. Said pirates recognized them instantly. "It…it's Sentomaru and the Pacifistas!"

Sure enough, the stout warrior was blocking their path, along with three of the Pacifistas modeled after the Warlord of the Sea, Bartholomew Kuma.

"I'm the most defensive man in the world. And that means that I have to defend this portal from all of you pirates!" Sentomaru declared. "This is the end. Get them all, Pacifistas!"

On Sentomaru's command, each of the Human Weapons either readied their hands or opened their mouths, light particles reminiscent of Kizaru's Light Beams gathering and ready to strike.

"Crap…We won't go down without a fight!"

The rest of the pirates roared in agreement and charged for the enemy, bracing themselves for the laser attacks.

But at just the last second, a rather large laser attack shot out from above the pirates, heading towards Sentomaru and the Pacifistas. In response, the Pacifistas launched their attacks at the laser instead. The resulting shockwave from the explosion the attacks created when they collided with each other knocked away a good number of the Pirates.

"Don't just rush head long towards death, you fools!" A voice said from above. "After all, you've got the Hymn helping you out now."

Everybody looked above to see none other than the Android Kurtis hovering above the groups with his built-in rocket boots.

"Look, he's got one of those coats like that woman had!"

"He must be a captain of that Demon's Hymn!"

"Damn right I am," A. Kurtis replied, landing in front of the Pacifistas. "And now, you're about to see just what a captain of the Hymn can do."

"Judging by the attack you unleashed on my Pacifistas, you must be a Human Weapon yourself," Sentomaru observed. "But even if that's the case, what do you think you can do against all four of us by yourself? Do you take us that lightly?"

"No. I just know that I'm that good," A. Kurtis said with a blank face devoid of emotion. "If you don't believe me, then just try me."

"Very well!" Sentomaru said. But in his mind, he thought, _'Once the beam war is over, I'll rush up and chop him in half with my axe. If he's anything like the Pacifistas, there'll be a split second when I can attack without worry.'_ "Pacifistas PX01 through 05! Target this person, and wipe him off the face of the Earth!"

The Human Weapons readied their lasers again, this time targeting A. Kurtis. But the Android didn't look impressed.

"Too slow." He said. And with a glint in his eye, he vanished in a burst of high speed.

"What the?" Sentomaru gasped. "Impossible! No one other than Kuma and Kizaru is that fast!"

A second later, he heard heavy blows being landed upon the Pacifistas. He whirled around to see a flash streaming across each of the Human Weapons, all of them suffering heavy damage from it. Sentomaru could barely make it out, but he saw blurs of A. Kurtis within the stream.

"How is he moving so quickly? Our Human Weapons are nowhere near that fast! Did he consume a Devil Fruit or something?" The bodyguard of Dr. Vegapunk said in awe…and a bit of fear.

A few seconds later, A. Kurtis finished up his attack by moving fast enough to make it look as though three of him were attacking the Pacifistas. He did one final slash with his steel hands, snatching away important wires from each of the Human Weapons, and reforming back in front of them as though he hadn't moved at all.

All of this was done in the span of five seconds.

All of the Pacifistas fell over, permanently offline. A. Kurtis dropped the wires, still with the same bored look on his face.

"That was amazing!"

"I couldn't even see him move at all!"

"I'm glad they're on our side!"

Whitebeard's pirates and allies cheered as the three killing machines were taken down, and their moral went up considerably. Sentomaru growled.

"Damn it…BEAR MAN. GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Sentomaru roared.

Soon afterwards, Kuma himself warped by the Bodyguard's side, holding his trademark Bible.

"Take care of this guy! I'll handle the others," Sentomaru ordered. Kuma merely nodded in response.

"I don't think so. You can deal with me, instead!" Marco shouted, landing next to A. Kurtis and pashing out his Phoenix Wings.

"Leader of the First Division, 'Phoenix' Marco… fine, I'll take you on!" Sentomaru said, assuming a sumo stance.

"Okay then, let's get started!" Marco declared, surrounding himself in blue flame.

* * *

"Heh heh heh heh heh…this is rather unexpected," Doflamingo chuckled nastily, surrounded by nearly One Hundred Marines. "Of all the things to happen today, I didn't expect some flying ships with powerful people to be one of them. How fun…"

"Lord Doflamingo, this is a very serious crisis!" One of the Marines shouted. "Victory was just inches from our grasp! But now…it's as though the war has started all over again!"

"And who's to say that we won't gain the upper hand again?" Doflamingo snickered. "True, these new arrivals are powerful in their own right, but so are the Admirals! And anyway, it really doesn't matter to me who wins or loses, so long as there is a great spectacle of it!"

"How can you speak like that? If we were to lose here, it would be seen as a sign by every evil doer in the world that Justice has fallen! The world will be embroiled in chaos!"

"And how would that be my problem? In fact, the world would be much more interesting if such a thing were to happen!" Doflamingo laughed.

"Too bad that such a thing isn't gonna go down, pinky!" A voice called out from out of nowhere.

The Warlord of the Sea raised an eyebrow as the Marines tensed up, trying to locate the source of the voice. "And just who is speaking to me in such a tone?"

"Axel Darling! You're wanted on the stage!" The Director's voice sounded off.

"I'm on my way, baby!" Axel shouted.

Without warning, an explosion of white smoke happened in front of the Marines and Doflamingo, startling the former and somewhat amusing the latter. The next second, music began playing out of nowhere, mostly by guitar. And in the next few seconds, someone began to sing.

kuroki chishio tagirase atsui Burning Fire mune ni  
_Boil the black blood, hot burning fire in my heart!_

sono na mo Dark Hero  
_That name is also Dark Hero!_

After those lines, the smoke cleared and revealed the Dark Hero himself, playing the music on his purple and white guitar. He had a sparkling smile on his face as he strummed a few notes, showing off for the Marines and Doflamingo.

"What the…who's this guy?" One of the Marines said.

"Look! He has the same jacket as that woman that slayed Sanjuan Wolf! He must be one of her Captains!"

Doflamingo just looked on as the Dark Hero played his tune. But when he saw Axel leap into the ground, he quickly leaped away.

Axel did a few twirls with his guitar, gathering Mana into the center of it. When he was done, he slammed it into the ground with great force, causing mana bolts to strike the group of Marines and take out nearly all of them.

"Comrades!" Said the Marines that hadn't been caught in the attack. They then glared at Axel, bringing out their swords and guns. "You bastard! You'll pay for that!"

Axel ignored them though, and continued to play his guitar as he sang.

shiroki *mantotana bikasete arawaru Show me baby  
_Appearing suddenly through a white cloud of smoke, show me baby_

mondoumuyou no Hero!  
_A hero who doesn't waste his breath!_

As he sang, the Marines tried to attack him with their weapons. But Axel effortlessly dodged any bullets shot at him and any swords slashed at him, kicking away any of the latter.

suteta kako ni miren nadonai Say goodbye  
_There's no regrets in the past you threw away, say goodbye!_

Bad End ni hitaru otoko no michi  
_The road of men soaked in the bad end…_

While he sang these lines, he did a leap into the air, causing two Marines that were trying to stab him from opposite sides to stab each other in the arm. Axel than performed a split kick that connected with their faces and knocked them away.

yurusareru rabu to shitte ite mo  
_..even knowing the love you can forgive…_

kizutsuke atta toki hodo kimi ni ite hoshii  
_…more than times of injury, I want you with me_

Axel rushed towards the small group of Marines as he sang this part, ducking bullets and sword strikes and counterattacking by bashing his foot or guitar against their bodies.

kuroki chishio tagirase atsui Burning Fire mune ni  
_Boil the black blood, hot burning fire in my heart!_

aratana History kizamu kodoku na Lonely Wolf  
_The solitary lonely wolf who engraves a new history…_

He blasted a loud note from his guitar, sending the rest of the Marines flying with the resulting shockwave.

Dandyism ni ikite yuku  
_…and lives on with dandyism_

bukyou na White Tiger  
_An awkward white tiger…_

As he neared the end of the song, he skidded in front of Doflamingo, the two making direct eye contact.

sono na mo Dark Hero Akutare!  
_…that name is also Dark Hero Axel!_

And with that the song came to an end, fireworks exploding behind Axel from out of nowhere while the Dark Hero stroke a goofy pose.

"...Are you done?" Doflamingo deadpanned.

"Hell no! I won't be done until I beat you into the ground, Featherman!" Axel declared, pointing dramatically at the Warlord.

"...Interesting. Very well, let's see if you can back that up!" Doflamingo chuckled, subtly flexing his fingers.

* * *

"KIIIISHISHISHISHI!" Gecko Moira laughed evilly, surveying all of the renewed carnage along the battlefield. "How great! The longer the battle goes on, the more corpses will show up! And the more corpses that show up, the more Zombies I'll be able to create! This is Paradise!"

"Humph. Too bad it's gonna become a nightmare shortly!" A young voice said.

"Huh? Who's there?" Moira shouted.

He was answered once a herd of Zombies the likes that he'd never seen before marched up to him. They were green, red, blue…pretty much any color you could think of. And at the head of them all…was a rather short one that had the same head as all of them, but the body of a little kid.

"…What the…" Moria said, at a loss for words. As if in response, the short zombie reached for its head…and flung it right off! But instead of dropping dead, it just revealed a young face underneath it. He had deep red eyes and mid-sized purple hair, not to mention the same pointy ears as most of the Captains of the Demon's Hymn. He also wielded a staff that had a Zombie head at the end.

"So, you're the so-called Zombie Master of the Warlords," The young demon said. "Nice to meet you, Gecko Moira. I am known among the Hymn as the Zombie Genius and Lord Laharl's elite servant, Aramis. And I challenge you to a Zombie Duel!"

"…Humph, I had no idea that there were other people in the world that could summon Zombies like I could," Moria replied, a sneer on his face. "Too bad for you. I can't allow somebody else to usurp all of the world's corpses as long as I live!"

"Hmmm. You use corpses to craft your Zombies? How amateur," Aramis scoffed.

"What's wrong with corpses? Those are the only true way to craft fine undead specimens!" Moria growled.

"Sure, if you lack creativity," Aramis replied with a smirk. "None of the Zombies behind me were made from corpses. I take the most unlikely of ingredients, and use them to create the strongest of Zombie Warriors. And my ultimate goal is to craft the most powerful Zombie of them all!"

He gained a sinister smirk on his youthful face. "And I have a feeling that the eyes of a Zombie Crafter, namely yours, would make a fine addition to my materials."

"Kishishishishi! I'd like to see you try, kid!" Moria laughed. "You came at the absolute worst time! Now that Jinbei is out of the way, I can call up as many undead soldiers as I please!"

And to prove this fact, Moria used some of the shadows that he had in reserve to bring birth to a mini Zombie army of his own, which consisted of both Marine and Pirate Corpses. They were just about double the size of Aramis' army.

"Now I KNOW that you're an amateur. A _true_ Zombie Crafter knows that it's the _quality_ of the Zombies he creates that matters, not the quantity," Aramis sneered.

"BE SILENT! You're REALLY starting to tick me off! You say that you'll take my eyes? Well, I declare that your shadow will be mine!" Moria snarled. "Enough talk! Let's get this over with!"

"Very well," Aramis replied with a shrug. "But you know, you should really be counting yourself lucky. If Princess Sapphire hadn't remembered my abilities and told me to take you on instead, you'd be fighting her right now…and I doubt that you'd even last a second, Zombie Army or no."

* * *

"I've never seen anything like you before," Shiryu said, talking to Thursday. He placed a hand on the hilt of his sword. "But it doesn't matter. I'm pretty bored right now, so I guess you'll have to help me get rid of that boredom."

**BEEP BEEP BLIP BEEP. BRING IT ON, MEAT SACK. YOU'LL FIND THURSDAY'S STRUCTURE TO BE UNLIKE ANYTHING YOU'VE EVER TRIED TO SLICE B****E****FORE.** Thursday replied.

"Well…let's just test that theory," Shiryu sneered around his cigar, just before he sped towards the Robot in a burst of speed, blade out front.

In response, Thursday withdrew his arms and legs into his body and began to spin at high speed. He intercepted the former Jailer of Impel Down's attack, sparks flying as his metallic body clashed against the swordsman's blade.

Shiryu leaped away from the Robot, Thursday hovering in the air with his arms and legs still stored away. "If you're so confident in your structure, then why bother trying to defend yourself at all?"

**BEEP BEEP BLIP BEEP.** **THURSDAY IS NO IDIOT. ****AND CREATOR JENNIFER SAID NO MACHO STUFF IN THIS BATTLE.** Thursday replied. And without another word, he spun at high speeds towards Shiryu, forcing the swordsman to defend with his blade. In only a few seconds, they were slashing and parrying each other in perfect sync.

* * *

"Here I come!" Burgess shouted, leaping into the air high above Gordon.

"That's my line!" Gordon shouted in response, using his jet pack to shoot towards the Boisterous Bruiser. Their fists collided with each other, the sheer force causing a gust of wind to blow them back. Burgess landed on the ground in a crouch, quickly looking up as Gordon dived down towards him.

"Take this!" Gordon roared as he launched a kick at Burgess. The helmsmen of Blackbeard's crew managed to grab it though, and used Gordon's momentum against him to fling him into the air. Gordon did a few flips as Burgess leapt after him throwing a punch once he got close enough. But at the last second, Gordon thrust both of his hands out in a cross position, blocking the attack. Before Burgess was able to get away, Gordon grabbed his fist in an iron grip.

"Have a taste of my special attack!" Gordon shouted, before jetting towards the ground with Burgess in tow. He began to spin like a drill on the way down, making the brawler dizzy. "Gordon Special! Modified Spinning Fall!"

When he got close enough to the ground, the Defender of Earth released his captive and sent him drilling into the ground, an explosion of rock and dirt coming forth. Once the dust cleared, Burgess was seen cringing on the ground, alive but hurt a good deal.

"That should keep him out of the way for a bit," Gordon said as he hovered in the air. However, he saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye. He quickly dodged to the right, as a large stream of fire shot through where he had hovered. Quickly looking down, he saw that the flame had come from the drunkard Vasco Shot.

"*Hic* Almost got ya!" Vasco said with a slurred laugh. He drank more liquid from the jug he was carrying, and belched out more flame towards the Captain of the Hymn.

"That's a strange power…" Gordon mused to himself as he dodged again.

"You should really pay more attention, you know."

Gordon whirled around to see Laffitte next to him in the air, arms transformed into wings. He barely dodged the slash that Blackbeard's Navigator tried to inflict with his blade tipped-end cane using his bird talons, getting a cut on his face as he jetted back. He counterattacked by firing a few bullets from his gun, which Laffitte dodged but also forced him to back off a bit.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kurtis was having his hands full with Catarina Devon, the surprisingly fast woman attacking with rapid fire thrusts from her spear that the Prinny dodged with high speed.

"Murun hu hu hu! It pains me to have to kill such a cute animal, but you won't have me going back to that Hell Hole!" Catarina laughed as she pressed her attack.

"I'm afraid that's where you're mistaken!" Kurtis replied as he dodged a swipe of the spear by leaping high into the air. From his vantage point, he could see Van Auger readying another shot from his rifle.

"Take this," Auger said in a monotone, shooting five quick shots towards the former Defender of Earth.

"I don't think so!" Kurtis shouted, aiming his flipper towards the sniper and the bullets. "Nuclear Fusion!"

A much larger laser than before launched out of the flipper, causing Auger and Catarina to leap out of the way. They did it just in time too, as the laser attack caused several small explosions to go off.

As the smoke cleared, Kurtis caught sight of Auger before Auger could do the same to him. "Gotcha!" Kurtis smirked. He withdrew two metallic hands from his fanny pack, and placed them over his flippers. They began to spin around at a high speed before he shouted out, "Rocket Punch!"

The metallic hands launched towards Auger, the man able to hear them just in time to dodge them by leaping away. They crashed to the ground, but quickly shot up and headed towards him again, splitting up this time. Auger was forced to keep dodging, unable to have enough time to aim so that he could shoot them down.

"I'll have to thank Jennifer for adding those heat-seeking modifications to the hands. They should keep that sniper at bay for a while." Kurtis said as he landed back onto the ground.

"I hope you didn't forget about me!" Alvaro Pizarro shouted, turning Kurtis' attention towards him. The Prinny blanched a bit when Pizarro's body began to grow in muscle and gained yellow fur with black spots. His teeth became as sharp as fangs, he gained claws to replace his fingernails and he got a long tail that swished around in anticipation. And his upper body was muscular…even more than Rob Lucci's was when he did battle with Luffy. Not to mention that all of the cat like things about him were even more pronounced now, his yellow slit eyes gazing upon the Prinny with hunger and his whiskers trailing down his body and touching the ground.

"_**I take it that you're familiar with Zoan-Type Devil Fruits…it'd be the only reason that a Penguin would be able to do all of those things**__**,**_" Pizarro said in a guttural growling voice. _**"Well, this one is called the Cat Cat Fruit; Jaguar Model. And as for what it does…well, you're gonna find out now…"**_

Pizarro vanished in a burst of speed, appearing behind a surprised Kurtis. He lashed out with his claws, and the Prinny suffered a few scratches as he spun out of the way. But the Cat Beast stayed on him, forcing Kurtis to dodge all of his attacks.

"Hah! Vicious little kitty, are you?" Kurtis scoffed while dodging.

"_**You ain't seen anything, yet!"**_ Pizarro replied with a toothy grin.

* * *

"TEACH! You won't get away this time. I'll send you to the bottom of the sea for what you've done!" Whitebeard snarled as he glared at Blackbeard.

Blackbeard shook a bit nervously before he composed himself. "You may be back to full power, Old Man, but if you think this is going to be easy, you're in for a rude awakening!" Blackbeard shouted, bathing his hand in the powers of the Dark Dark Fruit. "Just try and get me!"

"With pleasure!" Whitebeard replied, infusing the end of his bisento with the power of the Tremor Tremor Fruit. He swung it at Blackbeard, sending a huge shockwave his way. The Pirate King Hopeful barely jumped out of the way, the entire ground cracking and crumbling behind him.

"Damn…I'm not finished yet!" Blackbeard snarled, pointing at Whitebeard.

Suddenly, something happened that shocked both of them. The second that Blackbeard was done with his sentence, a little dark ball shot out of his fingertip and headed straight for Whitebeard. The Emperor of the sea, not taking any chances, leaped far out of the way. As soon as the ball made it to where Whitebeard was standing, it exploded into a mini Black Hole!

"What…?" Blackbeard said in awe as the Hole began to suck in all of the debris around it. It did so for a few seconds before it vanished. "How did that happen? I never knew that this fruit could allow you do that!"

'_But come to think of it…my body has been feeling a bit strange ever since I stopped that Woman's Devil Fruit from harming me. My body even recovered far quicker than usual! I wonder what it means…'_

Blackbeard quickly surveyed the area around him, and found something of interest. Without saying a word, he lifted his hand and infused it with the power of the Dark Dark Fruit again. He pointed his finger towards a spot behind Whitebeard, and another small dark ball launched out of it. Whitebeard prepared to leap out of the way, but the black ball went right past him...and towards a field of abandoned blades. It once again exploded into a mini Black Hole and sucked up all of the blades into it before vanishing. Blackbeard then quickly launched two more mini Black Holes Whitebeard's way, but he directed them to his sides.

"Let's see if this works. Liberation!" Blackbeard roared.

All of a sudden, Debris and Swords came flying out of both holes and headed straight for Whitebeard. The Emperor of the sea quickly punched the air around him at both sides, and the vibrations scattered the projectiles out of the way.

"Ze Ha Ha Ha...It seems like more happened when I grabbed that girl than I thought!" Blackbeard laughed. "Thanks to her, I might just get that power of yours after all!"

Whitebeard narrowed his eyes. "I'll become an Admiral for the Navy before that happens."

* * *

"Stop that woman! She's the one leading these monsters!"

The Marines roared as they rushed towards Jennifer, intent on ending the threat that her and her crew posed. One of them swung a sword towards her, but she ducked underneath it as she did a sweep kick to knock him off balance. She quickly delivered a roundhouse kick to him (holding back her power to avoid killing him), which launched him back towards the crowd and knocked a few of them away.

While they were trying to get steady from that, Jennifer leaped right into the middle of them, and attacked the center Marine with a punch to the gut. The shock wave that passed through him spread out and knocked away all of the surrounding Marines, while the one who got punched slumped to the ground, out cold.

Sengoku, seeing that all of his soldiers except for the one were out of harm's way, launched another sphere wave at Jennifer. The Commander of the Hymn quickly kicked he downed soldier out of the way, and leaped high into the air to dodge the attack. She also headed straight towards Sengoku, leg poised to attack. But just before her kick landed, Sengoku quickly changed back to his human self, and she just sailed harmlessly overhead. He then had his arm change into its Buddha form, and launched a shock wave towards Jennifer while she was in mid air. She braced herself, and absorbed the attack with minimal pain while it nearly destroyed everything around her.

"You'll find me to be a more formidable opponent than Sanjuan was, woman!" Sengoku growled, his arm returning back to normal.

"That just makes it all the sweeter when I take you down!" Jennifer retorted as she landed down on the ground.

_'Miss Jennifer, come in! Miss Jennifer, come in!'_

Jennifer listened to the radio that was built into her cape's collar, hearing Flonne's voice. "Flonne? What is it?"

_'I did it! I really did it! I managed to reach Ace!'_ Flonne cheered from the other line.

"Well done, Flonne! Now, open his mouth and pour the medicine into it. Then just hang back and watch the magic!" Jennifer said.

* * *

"Got it!" Flonne said from her end. She cut of the transmission, and looked down at Ace's body. "Eeeewww...that mean Akainu did quite a number on you, didn't he?"

She looked closer and saw that he had a smile on his blood stained face. "And he even went out with a smile. Not many people can accomplish that. But just think of how much bigger that smile, and Luffy's, will be in a minute!"

The Fallen Angel leaped off of Benevo, and slipped some white gloves on. She then rolled Ace onto his back.

"Okay, here we go!" Flonne cheered. She opened his mouth, and poured all of the Soma into it.

Nothing happened for a few seconds. But afterward, Ace's entire body began to glow in a brilliant golden light. The light was so bright that everyone stopped fighting for the time being.

"That light...its coming from Ace!" One of Whitebeard's Pirates said.

"What's happening?"

"That's the same type of light that healed Pops! C...could it be...?"

Whitebeard was looking on, one close eye on Blackbeard just in case. But Teach himself was looking on himself.

"Is...Is Ace gonna?" Vista gasped.

Soon the light vanished altogether. Once it did, everyone managed to get a good look at Ace...and gasped.

The hole that Akainu had created in Ace's chest...the hole that killed him...it was GONE!

And they were even more shocked when Ace's body stirred, and began to sit up slowly. Ace shook his head a bit before the blur in his eyes went away...and the first thing he saw was a grinning Flonne.

"...Where...where am I...?" Ace said, throat dry.

"Welcome back to the world of the Living, Ace," Flonne replied, grin getting bigger.

"Living...?" Ace croaked. He slowly craned his neck to look around...and was shocked to see all of his remaining crew members staring back at him, looks of disbelief on their faces. "You guys...I'm...alive?"

"Ace..he's...HE'S ALIIIIIVVVEEEE!" Marco shouted in tearful joy. This set off a cheer so big that nearly the whole world could hear it.

"**AAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCEEEEEEEE!"**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

Phew...that was the longest one yet. Hope you enjoyed the brief battle scenes. Next chapter will focus on people's reaction to Ace being alive again, and the battles between the Three Admirals and the Three Overlords. Hope you look forward to that, and Catch You Next Continue!


	7. Two Forces Colide! Akainu's Madness!

_The Netherworld has known peace for the first time in a while, since the defeat of Super Hero Aurum._

_But still, there are many worlds out there to see...and conquer!_

_Mao, the Overlord of said Netherworld, has set his sights on one of them, thanks to info from the Defender of Earth, Jennifer._

_Together with his crew of super humans and skilled demons, they shall challenge the World Government!_

_Mao: Mua ha ha ha ha ha! A brand new world, ripe for the taking! (Tosses sword into the air as his hand becomes bathed in star energy, dissipating the darkness behind him and revealing the Demon's Hymn Crew. They include Laharl, Etna, Flonne, Adell, Yukimaru, Rozalin, Raspberyl, Almaz and Sapphire, each of them welding their weapon of choice with grins on their faces). What phase of the plan shall we execute today?_

_A demon who dreams to conquer his first world, and the human who helps him. Today, they shall proceed forward!_

_It's Experiment Time!_

* * *

Previously…

_The Demon's Hymn had succeeded in doing the impossible. With the Marines occupied fighting off the new threat of the Hymn, as well as the revitalized Whitebeard Pirates, Flonne was able to make it to the fallen Ace. Using the potent Soma potion that had been crafted and raised carefully within the Item World, the Fallen Angel managed to bring Ace back to life._

_As the cheers begin anew, the world looks on in shock. Now that the son of the Legendary Pirate King has been revived, what else could possibly happen?_

_They would soon find out…_

* * *

Chapter 6

Two Forces Collide! The Madness of Akainu!

"T-this is incredible!"

"Fire Fist Ace is alive!"

"I can't believe it! They have the power to bring back the dead?"

Sabaody Archipelago was buzzing with the latest development that took place in Marineford. Thanks to the Den Den Mushi that was still in commission, they all bore witness to the miraculous revival of the son of the Pirate King.

"Main office! We've got big news!" One of the reporters said.

"Hey, look at the screens!" Another reporter said. Everyone looked up…and was surprised when they saw that the other two screens were back up. They could see the entire war again!

"They must have gotten rid of the technical difficulties from before."

"Would you look at all of the destruction? It really is like the world could end from this battle alone."

"I can't believe it! They're still fighting! And the Marines and Pirates that we saw go down earlier are back up and still fighting!"

"That angel must have healed all of them. But why would she heal the enemy as well?"

"Will this war ever end?"

As the crowd was buzzing, a certain group of people were watching the show from the middle of the crowd.

"Haaaaahahahahaha! It seems as though the fine lady has succeeded," A man with purple hair and pointy ears said in a French accent.

"But of course. After all, the young beauty has demonstrated the values of brilliant leadership! And that is half the battle," A man with long brown hair and pointy ears said, sparkles inexplicably shining around him.

"Hyahahahaha! The dish has entered its prep stage, and now it's up to us to provide the spices for maximum quality, Boom!" Mr. Champloo said with a grin.

"I do declare the plan is going along quite nicely. Wouldn't you agree, hubby?" A young woman with flowing brown hair, tiny cow horns and a serene smile on her face said.

"I agree indeed, honey," A very tall human with the same brown hair as the woman and a Badass Longcoat said. "All that's left is the signal. And until we get said signal…"

The man grinned an evil grin. "How about we pay a visit to the Auction Houses?"

* * *

"I can't…believe it!" One of the Navy men said.

"Damn it! How could we let this happen? The bloodline of the Pirate King has been revived!" Vice Admiral Doberman snarled.

"Calm down. Even if that's the case, we'll just have to extinguish it again," Vice Admiral Onigumo said, smoking a cigar in his mouth. "And while we're at it, we should slaughter that Angel to make sure this doesn't happen again."

"…I don't really feel right about killing someone who healed all of our men. But for the sake of justice, so be it," Vice Admiral Momonga said, steeling his eyes.

With that said, the three Vice Admirals charged for Ace and Flonne, wielding their blades (or in Onigumo's case, eight, thanks to his six extra spider arms) and ready to take their lives.

Vista caught sight of this and growled to himself, ready to intercept them. But before he could, a flash of pale and purple light zipped past him, shocking him with its speed.

The three V. Admirals were forced to halt their advance when none other than Gig appeared before them, a _very_ prominent Slasher Smile painted on his face.

"Hello there, all you happy shitheads!" Gig chuckled, before lashing at their necks with a kick.

Doberman and Momonga were able to leap out of the way in the time, but Onigumo decided to try and block the attack with his eight swords. He regretted it when the powerful kick effortlessly smashed through six of them, his Haki keeping the two in his hand intact. He leaped away from the Master of Death, cursing as he threw the broken swords away.

"As much as Heartwarming Moments make me wannna gag, I'm afraid that I can't let you mess with this one," Gig said, floating in front of the Vice Admirals. "After all, the entire world is about to be embroiled in chaos the likes of which has never been seen before! And I have a feeling that fire freak over there will be at the center of it."

"…What matter of being are you?" Momonga said, not taking his eyes off the Killer of Kings. With Gig's beyond pale skin, white hair, golden eyes and strange demonic-looking wings, he looked just like a demon in the flesh.

"Who, me?" Gig replied, his smile even wider. "Well, I'll tell you. I'm…the Baddest of the Bad. The Maddest of the Mad! The Killer of Kings and Destroyer of Worlds! Though lucky for you guys, this world won't be one of them. I'm the one and only, indestructible Gig!"

He pointed towards Doberman and Onigumo. "And you two poor bastards are gonna be my latest victims!"

"What about me?" Momonga inquired, a bit confused on why this…Gig had not addressed him along with his fellow Vice Admirals.

Gig gave him a bored look in response. "You? You can feel free to leave at anytime. I got my marching orders from Tits, anyone who both follows and actively enforces Absolute Justice is to be arrested and brought back to the Netherworld," The Master of Death replied. "She says that they won't have any place in the new world we'll create. Personally, I'd just kill the old farts that control the Government and take over, but this way's good too. Long as I get to kill someone, it's all the same to me."

"But what good would eliminating anyone who follows Absolute Justice serve?" Momonga said.

"Hell if I know. All you need to know is that you can just walk away right now... Or better yet, surrender and join us," Gig shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me which one you choose. Or you can try and fight me right here and now. But for the sake of your personal health, I'd strongly advise against it. These two on the other hand, especially Onigumo, have no choice."

"In that case, neither do I," Momonga said, readying his sword. "Their methods may be a bit harsh, but they have helped to keep the seas safe. I cannot abandon my comrades in arms."

"Hey, it's your funeral," Gig sneered. "Since that's your answer, let's end the talking and start fucking fighting!"

With those words, Gig slammed his hands together, dark mana pulsing from said slam. When he opened his hands, a ball of pure dark mana was between them. The Master of Death pulled apart the ball with great force, a large dark staff appearing. He snatched it out of the air, a very sharp blood red sickle appearing on the end.

"Let's get started!" Gig laughed, dashing towards the Three Vice Admirals.

* * *

Ace was rather disoriented when nearly all of his friends and allies rushed over to where he and Flonne were. Many of them grabbed him in a hug, joyful tears running down their eyes. Quite a few of them also hugged Flonne in gratitude, the Fallen Angel loving all of the affection that was being displayed.

"I still can't believe that I'm alive again…" Ace murmured, nonetheless happy for it. He then noticed something, looking around for a few seconds before asking, "Hey, where's Luffy?"

"Straw Hat? Jinbei saved him after you were killed. That bastard Akainu nearly got the both of them, but this strange kid with Antennae on top of his blue hair blocked his attack. He also delivered a pretty good right hook to his face, strong enough to allow Jinbei and your brother to escape unto one of the ships in the sky," Jozu said.

"That kid must be Laharl! If that's the case, I'm sure that he can handle Akainu until everyone can escape!" Flonne said. "After all, he's one of the Three Overlords!"

"Overlord?" Ace questioned.

"I'll tell you later. Anyway, we need to get you onto our flagship, the Gargantuan. Even though you're back to life, you're feeling quite weak, aren't you?" Flonne asked.

"…Now that you mention it, I don't really feel like myself. I feel like something's…missing," Ace admitted. He remembered something else. "Wait, what happened to Pops? Is he still alive?"

"Calm down, Ace. Pops is fine! This Angel here healed him back to full health before doing the same for us and bringing you back to life," One of the Pirates said. "Pops is taking on Teach right now."

"What? Teach is here?" Ace shouted, anger rising. "If it wasn't for him, none of this would have happened! I've got to help Pops take him down!"

"Forget it, Ace. Remember what happened the last time you tried to pick a fight with someone stronger than you?" Jozu said sternly. "Plus, you aren't at full strength. Just let Pops handle Teach while you escape to the ship. With Pops at full strength, Teach won't stand a chance."

"But…!" Ace began.

"I'd listen to him, Mr. Ace," Flonne said. "I can heal you like the rest of these people, but your body will take a bit to adjust being suddenly brought back to life. …Not to mention the state that your brother was in after you died."

"Luffy? But I thought that Jinbei saved him!" Ace said.

"He did. Luffy is unharmed physically…but mentally is a different story. Let's just say that the sooner he learns that you're alive, the better," Flonne said.

"…You're right. How do I get onto the ship that Luffy's on?" Ace said; a grim look on his face.

"You'll have to get onto the portal that Luffy and Jinbei hopped on," Flonne said. "The bad news is that Akainu and Aokiji are battling Laharl and Adell near there, and the second that Akainu sees you alive again…"

"I know," Ace said, his eyes blazing with hate for the Lava Admiral. "Still, I need to get to Luffy. I need to let him know that I'm all right!"

The Fallen Angel smiled. "All right! Let's make our way to portal! Be sure to watch out for the Admirals!"

"**YEAH**!" Everyone cheered.

"We already lost you once, Ace. We'll be DAMMED before it ever happens again!" Jozu said. "Be sure to stay behind me!"

"Okay!" Ace replied. The Pirates began to rush towards the portal, intent on insuring Ace's survival.

They were given a second chance to save their friend and comrade, and they would do everything in their power to make it count.

* * *

Akainu was readying his Lava powers, incasing his right arm in the molten rock.

"For aiding the escape of the criminal Straw Hat Luffy, I sentence you to Death!" The Admiral shouted rearing his fist back.

Laharl scoffed, using his Cape Scarf to store away his Ax. "I'd like to see you try, punk!" His own arm was engulfed in a white hot flame. Akainu noticed this and scoffed.

"Going to fight Magma with Fire, eh? You're as foolish as Fire Fist Ace was!"

"If that's what you think, then I dare you to come at me!"

"You'll regret those words!" With a roar, Akainu thrust his fist forwards towards the Overlord. Laharl threw his own fist forward with a roar as well, and the two collided with each other.

After a few seconds of trying to overpower each other, Akainu began to feel a heat go through his body. A heat even more intense than that of his Magma. "This…this can't be!"

"Oh, it be, alright!" Laharl said with a sadistic smirk on his face. "Here, let me turn up the heat!"

Laharl poured even more mana into his attack, the flames surrounding his fist burning even brighter. Akainu shouted in pain as the Flames washed over him, before an explosion blew him away.

In the resulting smoke cloud, Aokiji saw his chance. He had been keeping an eye on the young Red-Haired Man that had attacked him, and now the smoke blocked himself from Adell's sight.

"Ice Block: Partisan!" Aokiji called out, creating spears of ice in thin air. He hurled them through the smoke towards Adell.

Adell was able to see them through the smoke though, and quickly engulfed his arms in flames. He responded with good old rapid fire fisticuffs, melting the spears before they could do any damage.

The Battlemaniac had to quickly leap out of the way when the Ice Admiral nearly slashed him through the smoke with his Ice Saber. With a short roll, Adell leapt back to his feet and took a battle stance as the smoke cleared. Both he and Aokiji stared each other down.

"I must say that I'm curious. Why would you side with Whitebeard over the Navy?" Aokiji asked, holding his blade close enough to ward off any sudden attacks. "You look like the type of person more suited to fight for Justice instead of Anarchy."

"What you call Justice and what I call Justice are two completely different things," Adell replied, clenching his fist. "For one thing…I hate lies, of any kind! I'd never fight for anybody who isn't up front about what he or she stands for. I and the rest of my crew watched this battle very closely, and I didn't like what I saw on your side."

"And by that you mean…?" Aokiji questioned.

"Keeping people in the dark by cutting off the Den-Den Mushi. Attempting to execute Ace ahead of schedule. Tricking one of Whitebeard's most loyal allies into stabbing him? No way in hell would I ever fight for people like you! If that's what the Navy claims as Justice, I'd rather be a pirate!" Adell growled. "That's just one of many reasons why we're gonna take over and set things right. And we're gonna start by taking down the strongest that the so-called World Government has to offer, namely you and the other three Admirals!"

"I see. Well, I'm sorry to inform you that that'll never happen. Our methods may be harsh, but in this Age of Pirates, we must sometimes put the innocent at risk to ensure that Justice prevails…even if we don't like it. If the Navy were to lose this battle, chaos would engulf the world from the resulting rejoicing from the world's criminals! I don't have anything personal against you, but for the sake of the common man, you must be eliminated!"

"I don't have anything against you, either. In fact, you're one of the few Navy men I have respect for, and the only Admiral I could actually like. But in order to save this world, I'm gonna have to kick your ass!" Adell replied, his whole body blazing with heat. This did not escape Aokiji's notice.

_'Fire? But I thought that Fire Fist Ace was the only one capable of encasing his whole body in flame,' _The Ice Admiral thought. _'...This is going to be tricky.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Akainu was slowly getting back to his feet. That damn boy had managed to do the unthinkable, and burn him. Not to mention that the injuries that he suffered battling Whitebeard had not been healed, since he was still underneath the island when Flonne had sent out her spell.

Laharl strolled casually towards Akainu, a deadly smirk on his face. "...Stop me if you've heard this one before."

Akainu glared venomously at Laharl as the young (by human standards) Overlord stopped a few feet before him.

Laharl's smirk grew even wider. "Getting careless because you're a Logia type? You're just Magma. My fire, which comes from the deepest bowels of the Netherworld, can burn even you! Your powers pale in comparison to mine!"

"Damn you...what the hell are you?" Akainu roared.

"I'm the guy who's gonna send you to hell, that's who!" Laharl said, laughing. He ignited knuckles in Netherflame again. "Do me a favor and just die, okay?"

Laharl jumped into the air above the Admiral and dived down, aiming for the man's head. Akainu leaped away in time, causing the Overlord to shatter a large amount of the ice below him and reveal the sea.

"I'd try to end this quick, if I were you!" Laharl taunted Akainu. "The more you dodge my attacks, the more ice I'm likely to shatter. And we both know what will happen if I knock your tall ass into the sea!"

Akainu had a look of absolute fury on his face as he glared at the young boy. "You...you...YOU DAMN DEMON!" With a roar, The Lava Admiral began to launch countless mini Magma Fists at Laharl, the Overlord doing nothing to avoid them. One by one they struck him, and yet he didn't do so much as flinch.

When the resulting smoke cleared, Akainu was filled with more fury (and a bit of fear) when he saw that his barrage had had no effect whatsoever.

"Are you done?" Laharl yawned. "I've had refreshing beverages hotter than that. Instead of using your Magma, since we both know that it won't work, why not try using your Haki instead? I wanna see how it compares to my Mana. Look, I'll even let you hit me once!" With that said, Laharl spread his arms wide, waiting for Akainu to make a move.

Said Admiral was currently seeing red. To have such a young punk have to give him a free hit...it was humiliating! He would do everything in his power to make this little brat pay, or he would die trying!

"If you wish to die so quickly, then fine!" Akainu snarled. He ran towards the Overlord, encasing his arm in Magma again. But this time, he also focused his Haki straight into his arm, preparing to pierce through Laharl's body as he did Whitebeard's.

"**DIE! HELLHOUND!"** Akainu shouted, thrusting his claw hand towards the small Overlord's body.

At the last second, Laharl focused his Mana purely at the spot that Akainu was aiming for. Akainu's fist collided with Laharl's chest, causing a thunderous shock wave as the Haki and Mana clashed with each other.

Akainu couldn't believe it. No matter how much Haki he poured into his attack, he couldn't pierce through the shield of Mana that Laharl had created.

"That's it? Either Haki isn't all it's cracked up to be, or you're just really pathetic with it," Laharl sneered. "I'm bored now. So, let's just end this."

Laharl smacked away the Magma hand with ease, then leaped up and delivered a kick to Akainu's face. The Admiral stumbled back a bit as Laharl landed back on the ground, and launched up again to punch him in the gut. Akainu was flung back from the impact, Laharl rushing to appear behind him at the last second. He kicked him high into the air, causing a few ribs to crack and blood to spew out of his mouth as he groaned in pain.

"And now, for the finish!" Laharl cried. He prepared his Blazing Knuckle attack once again as he jumped into the air after the Admiral. When he was right above him, he dove back down and slammed his Netherflame bathed fist straight into Akainu gut. Even with his Haki holding back the full force of the blow, the Lava Admiral still suffered massive damage, his body feeling even worse than when Whitebeard had attacked him. He was launched down to the ice like a rocket, making a spider web full of cracks appear when his body connected with it.

But after a few more seconds, Akainu slowly got back to his feet. He was clutching his gut, and his face was a bloody mess from all of the blood he had coughed out.

"…Well, your threshold for pain is impressive, I'll give you that," Laharl said, staying afloat in the air with his cape wings. "I guess I gotta unleash _that_ attack to finish you off."

Akainu just glared for a short time at the arrogant young Overlord. Then he spoke, voice gravelly. "…You are strong. Too strong for me to handle. I may very well meet my end here today…"

He gained a dangerous glint in his eye. "But…I'll make sure to take as many of you pirates as I can with me! **MOLTEN ERUPTION!**"

Akainu's lower body erupted like a volcano, launching him quickly past Laharl, and high into the air. In a matter of seconds, he was overseeing the entire island with a deranged smirk on his face.

"I'll strike the entire island with my Molten Fists, and kill every single pirate on it!" Akainu roared. "Our soldiers may get caught in the crossfire, but they should be honored to die for such a noble cause!"

"What?" Most of the Marine soldiers shouted in disbelief.

"H…he's got to be kidding!" Coby (a Chief Petty Officer under Garp) said, looking up at Akainu with wide and frightened eyes.

"He's gone mad! Nearly getting killed by Whitebeard and then smacked around by that kid with the scarf has caused him to snap!" Helmeppo (a Petty Officer Second Class that was also under Garp alongside Coby) shouted. "He's going to take the whole island down with him just to make sure that he kills all of the Pirates!"

"That's nuts! If the island goes down, then all of this fighting will have been for nothing!" Coby shouted.

"Ohhhh. It seems as though Sakazuki has gone off the deep end," Kizaru said, staring up impassively at the Lava Admiral. With a small shrug, he lifted up a finger towards him, said finger glowing with the power of the Glint Glint Fruit. "Too bad he has to be put down now…"

"You should be worrying more about yourself!" Mao shouted, rushing towards the Light Admiral. He tried to grab the Light Admiral with his star bathed fist, but Kizaru flashed straight into the sky at the speed of light, only a few feet away from Akainu.

"Borsalino!" Akainu shouted, shocked to see his fellow Admiral aiming for him with his attack.

"Sorry, Sakazuki. But you know that protecting this island takes priority over everything else…even a fellow comrade," Kizaru said, the beam on the tip of his finger growing even brighter.

But before he could shoot it through Akainu's body, Mao appeared right in front of him, catching the Admiral off guard.

"Hi, there!" Mao grinned malevolently, before clutching the collar of Kizaru's shirt with his star hand. "Have a taste of this! Blast Finger!"

An explosion of Star Energy blasted Kizaru out of the sky and away from Akainu, inflicting a good amount of damage as well. Mao turned towards Akainu as Kizaru crashed to the ground.

"Don't think this means you're off the hook, pal," Mao said with a cheerful grin on his face. "We're just gonna give you a chance to display your true colors to the rest of your comrades, and the entire world. Then, once no doubt remains, that half-pint Laharl will finish you off."

Akainu replied with that same deranged smirk. "You'll regret doing that…a man is at his most dangerous when he'll do absolutely anything to win. That is the true meaning of Absolute Justice!"

"Humph. We'll see," Mao said mildly, before turning his back to the Admiral. "See you in hell, Akainu." With those parting words, he dove back down towards where Kizaru flew away to.

"Heh heh heh…we'll _all_ be seeing each other in hell soon enough…" Akainu chuckled. He surveyed the area for a bit…before he saw none other than Ace rushing for the portal to the Gargantuan.

'_What? Fire Fist Ace? BUT I KILLED HIM!"_ Akainu seethed in his mind, trying to pass off the young man as a result of his growing madness. _'Feh…who cares? Even if he's somehow alive again, that doesn't change the fact that he'll join everybody else here in hell!'_

"It's time to end this…and see to it that Absolute Justice prevails! Ultimate Attack, **HELLFIRE APOCALPYSE!**"

* * *

To Be Continued…

Well, sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and Catch you Next Continue!


	8. The End Of Akainu!

_The Netherworld has known peace for the first time in a while, since the defeat of Super Hero Aurum._

_But still, there are many worlds out there to see...and conquer!_

_Mao, the Overlord of said Netherworld, has set his sights on one of them, thanks to info from the Defender of Earth, Jennifer._

_Together with his crew of super humans and skilled demons, they shall challenge the World Government!_

_Mao: Mua ha ha ha ha ha! A brand new world, ripe for the taking! (Tosses sword into the air as his hand becomes bathed in star energy, dissipating the darkness behind him and revealing the Demon's Hymn Crew. They include Laharl, Etna, Flonne, Adell, Yukimaru, Rozalin, Raspberyl, Almaz and Sapphire, each of them welding their weapon of choice with grins on their faces). What phase of the plan shall we execute today?_

_A demon who dreams to conquer his first world, and the human who helps him. Today, they shall proceed forward!_

_It's Experiment Time!_

* * *

Previously…

_With Ace once again among the living, the Three Overlords squared off against the Three Admirals, most prominent of the matchup being between Laharl and Akainu._

_Despite the Admiral's control of Magma and Lava, not even his strongest attacks could pierce through the young Overlord. Laharl delivered a savage counterattack that nearly ended the Admiral's life, but it only succeeded in driving Akainu mad. Now he plans to unleash his secret and most powerful attack to take down every pirate with him…as well as the entire island of Marineford._

"_It's time to end this…and see to it that Absolute Justice prevails! Ultimate Attack, __**HELLFIRE APOCALPYSE!"**_

* * *

Chapter 7

Disorient Gambit! The End of Akainu!

"Heh, now your so-called 'Hero of Justice' shows his true colors!" Axel declared to the Audience watching through the Den Den Mushi and Video Cameras. Doflamingo simply watched on, amused. "See? Due to my brief time as a reporter, the Dark Hero knows what his future fans like to see! Does Akainu look like a hero to you, anymore? He plans to wipe the entire island off the face of the earth, just to take down some pirates that are trying to retreat! He doesn't even care that he'll take countless numbers of his own allies with them. If that's what 'Absolute Justice' is all about, then I'd rather be a pirate!"

'_Heh Heh. Thanks to me, the entire world is seeing this. They'll see what kind of people the World Government use to enforce justice, and the resulting disgust and outrage shall work in our favor! I'll have to thank you for saving this Surveillance Den Den Mushi, Buggy. Thanks to your efforts, we'll have a much easier time of conquering this world!'_

* * *

"Tch, that bastard! What the hell does Akainu think he's doing?" Sengoku snarled, glaring up at the Magma Admiral.

"He's making our job that much easier, that's what!" Jennifer said, smirking.

"What are you talking about!"

"I'll let you in on a little secret, Sengoku. You thought that Aokiji had succeeded in disabling the last Den Den Mushi that could send video of this war throughout the world. Sadly, Buggy survived his attack, as did the D.D Mushi! And now, thanks to Axel, the whole world is witnessing Akainu's madness first hand. Hmmm…I wonder what kind of message that'll send about the World Government to the masses."

Sengoku looked nervous beyond belief and downright murderous at the same time. "You…that was your plan all along?"

"Well to be honest, we didn't plan on Akainu going off the deep end like this. But Harley can take care of him at any time. As for you, you're pretty much screwed either way. If you don't stop him, you risk losing this entire island and all of the forces on it. And if you do try to stop him, you'll probably have to kill him. That means that you lose a powerful asset, and that makes you look like you're willing to kill an ally rather than talk them out of doing something like this. Sucks to be you, eh, Sengoku?"

"Damn you…"

"I'll take care of this!" Garp said, tossing a huge cannonball. "This may not stop him, but it'll distract him from using his attack for now!"

With a grunt, the Hero of the Navy launched the cannonball at Akainu, said projectile flying even faster than it would have out of a cannon. The cannonball struck Akainu's body and exploded, smoke surrounding him. When it cleared, the Admiral's body had a huge hole in the middle of it, but it was quickly healed by his Logia power. Akainu himself didn't feel anything other than annoyance as he glared towards Garp.

"Don't try to stop me, Garp! All of these Pirates will drown, even if I have to sink this entire island to do it!" The Admiral snarled.

"Come to your senses, you idiot! If you sink this island, then all of the fighting, all of the sacrifices to protect it will have been for nothing!" Sengoku shouted.

"The loss of the island will indeed be a heavy blow. But we can always rebuild our Main Base on another island! And as for the soldiers…there are always young men and women willing to join the navy. We'll make up for the numbers lost in no time!" Akainu said with conviction.

"Are you kidding?" One of the Navy men shouted, fear in his voice.

"I never kid! But you shall all be remembered as heroes who gave up their lives for the greater good!" Akainu roared, clenching his arms around himself. "Rejoice! For you shall fall before an Admiral's most powerful attack!"

With that said, Akainu turned his arms into Magma, fusing them with his own Magma body. He focused into growing them bigger until they encased his whole body in a Magna Sphere.

"What's he doing?"

"I don't know! I've never seen Akainu use an attack like this before!"

"We need to get out of here before it's too late!"

"And where would we go? Most of the battleships were destroyed during the fighting from before! Even if we could make it to some of them, there wouldn't be enough for all of us to make it off the island!"

"Fleet Admiral Sengoku! What should we do?"

Sengoku was sweating like crazy, never thinking that he would find himself in a situation like this. But to his credit, he made his choice quickly and decisively.

"Anyone not currently engaged in battle, open fire on Akainu! I hate to kill one of our own, but we must take the course of action that will save the most lives!" Sengoku shouted reluctantly.

"Yes, sir!" The Navy men saluted him, readying their weapons.

"Don't bother! I'll take care of him!" A booming voice said, followed by thunderous quakes on the ground. Everybody turned towards the source to see that John Giant was back on his feet, the injuries that Whitebeard had inflicted on him gone. "Akainu! I can understand your need to see justice met, but you are going too far! For the sake of all of these navy men, I can't let you go through with your attack…and if that means that I must kill you, then so be it!"

"John Giant is alive!"

"This is great! He can stop Akainu!"

"Go, John! Stop that fool before it's too late!"

Jennifer watched on as the rest of the men cheered for John's success. _'Heh…how quickly they turn on a comrade…granted, it _is_ Akainu, but still…'_

"Here I come, Akainu!" John shouted, before leaping high into the air with his sword poised to strike. Once he was a good distance above the Magma Sphere, he began to dive down towards it. "Goodbye!"

The Giant Vice Admiral swung his sword down towards the Sphere, looking to slice it in half. But instead, the blade was held back by a strong burst of Haki from Akainu, stopping just short of its goal.

"What?" John snarled, gritting his teeth as he tried to force the blade to cut through the Magma.

"…Of all people, I thought that you would have understood the most, John," Akainu's voice came from the Magma Sphere, sounding regretful and sneering at the same time. "I won't let anybody interfere with Absolute Justice. NOT EVEN YOU!" With those words, the Sphere of Magma began to bubble loudly. A tendril of Magma launched out of it and wrapped around the giant's blade.

"What are you doing, Akainu!" John shouted, trying to free his blade from the Magma to no avail. But he had bigger problems to worry about as an additional five tendrils shot out of the sphere. They each wrapped around a limb of his, the fifth one wrapping around his neck in a crushing grip. They held him a few feet away from the sphere.

"AUGGGHHH!" John screamed in pain, the searing heat burning his flesh. The pain in his throat was the worst of it, making it so that he couldn't even keep up the scream for long. He wiggled and thrashed again and again, but nothing he did could free him from Akainu's grasp.

"AKAINU! STOP THIS MADNESS!" Sengoku roared up towards the Insane Admiral, having a sinking feeling about what was going to happen next.

"That fool…he's beyond redemption now," Aokiji said to himself as he dodged another of Adell's strikes.

The bubbling began to intensify even more, the middle of the sphere bulging out slightly...

What happened next horrified all of the Marines watching on.

A head of a hound shaped out of Magma exploded from the center of the Sphere, resembling the attack that gained Akainu his nickname in the first place…only this hound was about half the size of John Giant himself. Before anyone could react, the Hellhound launched forward at amazing speed…and pierced the Giant right through the heart.

Everyone was stunned into silence, until one person shouted, "V...VICE ADMIRAL JOHN GIANT!"

"He…he did it. He actually did it! He attacked one of his comrades!"

John couldn't say anything, as his vocal cords had melted due to the Magma around his throat. He could only turn wide, shocked and bloodshot eyes towards the Magma pierced through his chest, before vomiting a mouthful of blood. But Akainu wasn't done yet.

After a few seconds of excruciating pain, John weakly lifted his eyes back towards the Magma Sphere…only to see another two hound heads made of Magma glaring right back at him, snarling.

He barely had time to blink before they set upon him.

It was over in a matter of seconds. John could feel nothing but pain as they ripped him apart, blood and gore being devoured by the three hound heads, and various pieces of flesh dropping to the ground. Several of the Marines looked sick to their stomach as they watched the slaughter with a kind of morbid fascination…and overwhelming fear.

"We're…we're all going to die," Helmeppo said in a dead tone of voice, falling to his knees with blank eyes. "That monster Akainu is going to devour us all…it's over."

"I…I can't believe it. He did that. He did that to his own comrade…" Koby said, clenching his head. Even though the Vice Admiral hadn't been able to scream, the Petty Officer was able to hear every scream of pain, every plea to God and every dying moment of the Giant in his mind. Tears were running down his cheeks as he clenched his eyes shut, tears of sadness, fear, and anguish.

By the time Akainu was done, there was nothing left of the Giant. He had been consumed completely.

"Feh. I did what I had to do. Anyone who interferes with Absolute Justice must be silenced, even if they were once a comrade," Akainu's voice sneered from the three headed Hellhound in the sky.

"How the hell is this justice?" Smoker shouted at Akainu, muscles trembling with rage and hatred. "How the hell does killing a comrade in such a gruesome matter claim justice?"

"I wouldn't expect a _rouge_ like you to understand, Smoker," Akainu said, treating the word 'rouge' like it was utter trash by his tone. "It doesn't matter, anyway. FIRE FIST ACE!"

Ace felt a shiver go up his spine as he glared up towards the Triple Headed Hellhound.

"I don't know how you were able to return to life, but there will be no returning from this. Before this island sinks, I'll make sure that your body is nothing but dust!" Akainu growled. The middle Hound began to gather heat in its mouth, aiming towards Ace and the people guarding him.

"Ace, get behind me!" Jozu shouted, blocking the young man from sight.

"Jozu, get out of the way! I don't want you to take a hit for me!" Ace said, trying to shove the huge man out of the way. He was still feeling too weak to budge him, though.

"You don't get a choice this time, Ace," Jozu muttered, using his Devil Fruit power to encase himself fully in diamonds, with the exception of the left side of his face.

"Time to die for the second time, Ace! HELL CANNON!" Akainu roared.

The Hellhound launched a huge ball of Magma out of its mouth, the heat nearly unbearable as it zoomed towards Ace's group…

"Did you forget about me, fool?"

Laharl appeared out of nowhere, Axe gleaming in the light. Almost nonchalantly, he sliced the Magma ball in half, causing it to explode harmlessly in the air behind him.

"I gotta say, Akainu, I'm disappointed. I mean, I was expecting something really impressive with a name like 'Hellfire Apocalypse'. But for it to only be a suped up version of one of your other techniques…meh."

"You won't be so smug once my Hellhound devours you whole!" Akainu snarled, before the left hound head rocketed towards Laharl.

The young Overlord launched himself forward as well, matching the hound's speed and slicing off his head as he went past. It didn't stop Akainu for long though, as another head simply grew in its place. Without another word, the hound heads launched rapid Magma balls at the Overlord, Laharl dodging or cutting them in half.

"This is getting dull," Laharl complained, rearing back the arm that held his weapon. "Eat this! Boomerang Axe!"

Embedding his Axe with the heat of his Hellfire, Laharl hurled it towards the Magma beast. The Left Head dodged the attack, but the Axe sliced off the ones not quick enough, sending Magma all over the place. The Axe then, as Laharl said in his attack, began to make its way back towards him, slicing through the unprepared final head.

"Damn," Laharl grunted as he caught his Axe. "One of the heads was able to dodge my attack before it could get sliced off with the others all at once. This Hydra rip-off won't go down until I destroy all of the heads at once. Isn't that right, Akainu?"

All three heads quickly grew back and glared at Laharl. "…I don't know how you managed to figure that out, but you'll be long dead before that happens."

"Yeah, I don't think so." Laharl replied, streaking towards Akainu at full speed again.

"Shave!" Akainu shouted. And with that one word, he vanished into thin air.

"Hmmm," Laharl muttered, stopping instantly. "Where did he go?"

Laharl soon got his answer…in the form of the middle hound head snatching him whole into its maw.

"Blue Hair!" Whitebeard's Pirates said in shock at seeing the powerful kid eaten like that.

"Damn…I thought that he had a chance…" Helmeppo sighed. "Without him, we're done for."

"Wait…I don't think he's done for yet!" Koby said.

"Are you kidding? He got _eaten_ by that monster Akainu! That's about as done as you can get!"

"…But I don't hear any pain coming from that boy's mind."

"What are you talking about?"

"I…don't know how to explain it, but I can hear these…voices in my head. I can hear when they're angry, when they're sad…and when they die, like John Giant did. But I don't hear any signs of death from that kid."

"Well, what do you hear?"

Koby turned to Helmeppo, eyes wide.

"What I hear…is laughing."

"Hey, something's happing with Akainu!" One of the navy men shouted.

The middle head of the Hellhound was bulging out in a grotesque way, everything looking like a balloon ready to be popped. The next second, Laharl did just that, exploding out of the hound's head. Of course, it just regenerated again.

"Didn't I tell you that Magma won't work against me? You have a hard time of listening to people, don't you?"

"Shut up! I know that something is protecting you from my Magma, and I'll keep attacking you until I discover and break through it!" Akainu snarled.

"Too bad you won't get a chance to do that," Laharl replied. "I'm gonna take out all of those heads, and _you_ at the same time!"

"I'd like to see you try. I'll just use Shave to dodge any attack you throw at me," Akainu scoffed.

"Heh. Sadly for you, this attack will be one that you won't be able to dodge!" Laharl sneered, thrusting his arms straight down. Within a few seconds, a hellish aura began to surround the diminutive Overlord. This aura was so powerful that it began to make the ground tremble and shake, knocking a lot of people to the ground.

"What's happening?" Ace shouted as he tried to keep his footing.

"It's one of Laharl's most powerful attacks!" Flonne shouted over the rumbling. "You might want to hit the ice and brace yourselves!"

"HAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laharl roared with laughter. "This is the end, Akainu! Your pathetic attacks have bored me long enough!

Akainu sneered at Laharl's declaration. "And just what makes you think…"

The middle hound head cruised straight towards Laharl, maw opened wide. "That I'll let you finish that attack?"

But as the head was about to devour Laharl once again, a sudden strong vibration caused it to explode, Magma falling everywhere. The head reformed, and its eyes swiveled around to cast a hateful glare towards Whitebeard, who was lowering his massive arm with a smirk on his face.

"Whitebeard…" Akainu snarled with unbridled hatred.

"He's not the one you should be worrying about, Magma Man!" Laharl shouted. Akainu focused his attention back unto the Overlord, in time to see him thrust his arms into the air. A wave of power exploded outward from Laharl, pushing Akainu's Hellhound body back.

"What have you done?" Akainu roared, all of the hound head shaking their heads to snap out of their disoriented state.

Laharl gave an evil grin. "Look around, Akainu, and you'll see just what I've done."

Akainu did so after getting his bearings back…and saw himself surrounded by countless balls of Laharl's own hellfire mixed in with Mana.

"How do you like it? This is my second most powerful attack, called the Overlord's Wrath! Countless balls of Mana and Hellfire are surrounding you, Akainu, and there's nowhere left for you to run! This is the end!" Laharl crowed in victory.

Akainu whirled around quickly, trying to see a point where he could use Shave to escape to. But no matter where he looked, all he saw was balls of hellfire.

There was no escape.

And that made Akainu _snap_.

"This…this can't be happening," Akainu said in a quiet tone.

"Hmm?" Laharl's ears perked up from the tone. "Got something you want to say?"

"There's…there's no way that such a small brat can end up being my death…there's just no way!" The Admiral shouted, his voice sounding more and more deranged as he went on. "I am an Admiral. I am elite. I fight for Justice! I crush evil! SO WHY AM I ABOUT TO DIE? I FOUGHT FOR ALL OF THE RIGHT REASONS! **I FOUGHT FOR THE GOOD OF THE WORLD! AND THIS IS HOW FATE DECIDES TO REWARD ME? I WILL NOT EXCEPT THAT-UGGGHHH!"**

Akainu was cut off from his rant when Laharl, growing bored, blasted him with one of the orbs of hellfire. "Oh shut up, you bastard. People like you make me sick. You claim that you are fighting for justice, but you are really fighting for your own selfish ideals. Well, guess what? Nobody here buys that after the stunt you pulled with killing John Giant. And you know what else?

Laharl had a cruel grin on his face. "Thanks to Axel, the entire world knows it as well. You just made the task of taking over this world that much easier for us. …So I'm afraid that you've outlived your usefulness, Magma Man.

"Farewell."

Laharl flung his arms back down.

And the balls of Hellfire descended upon him.

The resulting explosion knocked almost everyone off their feet, except for Whitebeard and Jennifer and her crewmates.

Once the smoked dissipated, Akainu was shown to be back to normal…or at least, as normal as a human being could hope to look like. He was covered in burns and soot, his eyes wide and blank and his mouth gaping open as grunts of pain escaped it. He could no longer hold himself in the air, and fell at an alarming rate towards the ice.

The Ice itself had been weakened due to all of the Magma falling onto it during the battle. So when Akainu crashed into it, it gave way and the Admiral plunged into the sea below.

There was nothing but silence as both sides were trying to take in what just happened. Akainu, one of the Admirals of the Navy, one of its most powerful forces…was defeated. He was still somewhat alive though, and could be rescued if someone dived in to save him…but after everything that happened, no one was in a hurry to do so. And thanks to Akainu's Devil Fruit, he couldn't swin…so it was over.

Akainu, one of the Three Admirals…was dead. Or at least, soon would be.

Everyone was so stunned that no one noticed Jennifer speak into the collar of her pirate coat.

"Old Man Geo…yeah, the requirement has been fulfilled. It's time to implement plan 'Disorient Gambit', and nip this in the bud…"

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

And that ends yet another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, and are looking forward to everyone's reaction to the events that happened in the next chapter. Catch you Next Continue!


	9. Unbeatable Strategy! A Tearful Reunion!

_The Netherworld has known peace for the first time in a while, since the defeat of Super Hero Aurum._

_But still, there are many worlds out there to see...and conquer!_

_Mao, the Overlord of said Netherworld, has set his sights on one of them, thanks to info from the Defender of Earth, Jennifer._

_Together with his crew of super humans and skilled demons, they shall challenge the World Government!_

_Mao: Mua ha ha ha ha ha! A brand new world, ripe for the taking! (Tosses sword into the air as his hand becomes bathed in star energy, dissipating the darkness behind him and revealing the Demon's Hymn Crew. They include Laharl, Etna, Flonne, Adell, Yukimaru, Rozalin, Raspberyl, Almaz and Sapphire, each of them welding their weapon of choice with grins on their faces). What phase of the plan shall we execute today?_

_A demon who dreams to conquer his first world, and the human who helps him. Today, they shall proceed forward!_

_It's Experiment Time!_

* * *

Previously…

_The unthinkable had finally happened._

_After Flonne managed to revive the fallen Ace, Laharl squared off against the powerful Admiral, Akainu. _

_To the surprise of everyone looking on, Akainu was no match for the young Overlord, partly due to the injuries that he had suffered during his brief but brutal battle with Whitebeard. In desperation, the Magma Man unleashed his most powerful attack, transforming into a Magma Cerberus. In this form, he planned to wipe out the entire island of Marineford, in order to make sure that the remaining pirates would drown in the sea. _

_John Giant, the most powerful of the Giant Vice Admirals, attempted to take down the Crazed Akainu, but was instead ripped to shreds and eaten alive. And if it wasn't for Laharl, Ace and his friends would have been the next to die._

_After a brief battle, Laharl managed to trap Akainu within the middle of his second most powerful attack, the 'Overlord's Wrath'._

"_Farewell."_

_The balls of mana and hellfire exploded on Akainu's Magma body, forcing the Admiral to return back to normal. But he was near death and, unable to hold himself in the air any longer, plunged into the sea. With no one likely to help him, the Admiral was as good as dead._

_And now, Jennifer has deemed it the right time to unleash the strategy, Disorient Gambit. Just what is this strategy, and will it truly end the war in favor of the Demon's Hymn and Whitebeard's Pirates? And what of the world's reaction to the recent events?_

* * *

Chapter 8

Unbeatable Strategy! A Tearful Reunion!

"I…I can't believe my eyes…" One reporter said.

"This…can't be real!" Another said.

"An Admiral…actually LOST?-!"

"But how is that possible?-! The Four Admirals are the most powerful forces that the Navy and World Government have to offer! And one of them was defeated by a KID?-!"

"Who are these guys? What do they want?-!"

Everyone who had witnessed the defeat of Akainu from Sabaody Archipelago was in shock. Not only at the loss of one of the World Government's most powerful forces, but also at the way Akainu had lost it shortly before said defeat.

"I still can't believe that Akainu was willing to kill his fellow people to make sure all the pirates would die! Is that the sort of people that the World Government have in their employ?-!"

"Not to mention how he killed Vice Admiral John Giant! That was just horrible!"

As the shouts of disbelief and anger rose into the air, it was nothing but music to the Longhaired Brunette who was sitting with his crew inside the Main Human Auction Building.

He chuckled quietly to himself. _'Well now, seems that they managed to take down one of those bastards. Heh, it's only a matter of time before we get the signal…'_

* * *

"Hmhmhmhmhm…!" Laharl guffawed as he reveled in his victory. He especially loved the looks on the faces of all of the Marines. "Victory is MINE! One down, three to go!"

He sent an evil smirk down towards the rest of the Marines, nearly all of them flinching when they saw it. "Still feel like fighting?"

The answer to that was as clear as day if one simply looked at most of the Marines. Their morale had gone down considerably after they saw Akainu, someone who had gone toe to toe with _Whitebeard_ of all people and live, be defeated by a child…an extremely powerful child of course, but still…

"Humph. Akainu is as good as dead. But…just to make sure that you fools don't get any bright ideas to try and rescue him…" Laharl began, making a single ball of his Overlord's Wrath attack appear in his hand. "…I'll just have to finish the job!"

Before anyone could react, Laharl launched the sphere down through the hole in the Ice that Akainu had shattered through. Seconds later, an explosion went off in there, causing a mini geyser that splashed water everywhere.

"Well, that should do it," Laharl declared, dusting off his hands. "I've done my part, so I'm heading back to the Gargantuan."

He flashed another evil smile. "But don't hesitate to call me if these fools still want to put up a fight…"

With those terrifying words, the young Overlord flew back to the Dimensional Ship.

"Well said, Laharl!" Jennifer said with a cheeky smile, before raising her voice. "You heard the boy! This is your last chance to surrender before it's too late! The Admirals are ours, but everyone else can throw down their weapons. With Akainu gone, I promise that should you give up, no harm will come to you!"

"…She's right!" A voice said.

Everyone turned to where the voice came from, and was surprised to see none other than Koby speaking up, a look of determination in his eyes. "Except for the part about the Admirals, she's right. If they're powerful enough to take down a full fledged Admiral, then what can we hope to do?-! We don't even have any idea of how many people they have aboard those ships in the sky!

"Not to mention that they healed us! They healed everyone, regardless of the fact that they were friend or foe! Can we really in good conscious fight against people that may have saved our comrade's lives?"

Murmurs began to run through the Navy, much to the irritation of Sengoku. He hated to admit it, but the young Navy man had a point. If it wasn't for that kid, who knows how many Marines Akainu would have killed in his rampage? A glance at Garp showed that he felt the same way.

As he listened to Koby begin to plead with the blank faced Jennifer to spare the Admirals as well, he made his decision.

"Koby!" He shouted, getting the young man's attention with his stern tone. The Commodore slowly turned to look at him, mild fear on his face. Sengoku didn't say anything for a minute, causing Koby to get even more nervous. Then, he spoke.

"…You're right."

"WHAT?-!" Everyone who heard Sengoku shouted.

"Don't get me wrong. It's true that this woman and her pirate crew did indeed save the lives of many injured Marines…but I cannot let that influence my judgment. If the Navy were to surrender or fall, then the world's criminals would see it as a sign that Justice has no place anymore. The world would fall into chaos in the aftermath, and I couldn't bear to see that happen. So I will continue to fight…even if it means that I must do so all by myself."

"Admiral Sengoku, what are you saying?-!" One of the Navy men said.

"I'm saying that if any of you wants to surrender…then be my guest. I won't hold it against you," Sengoku said, staring at Jennifer. "But I will fight. Even if I don't have a chance, even if I perish here today…I will never give up. I will defeat every single one of you pirates…or die trying."

Jennifer didn't say anything. She just glanced around, watching the Marines' actions.

"You won't have to fight alone, Sengoku," Garp replied, walking up by his side. "I'll defend this island to my last breath." He gazed at Jennifer. "I truly thank you for reviving my grandson Ace. But I cannot back down. For the sake of this world, I cannot back down."

"That's right! There's no way that we'll back down from you filthy pirates!" One of the Marines shouted.

"You may have beaten Akainu, but we'll never give up! We've still got Kizaru and Aokiji!"

"Justice will never fall!"

"YEAH!" All of the Marines roared, raising their weapons and having their Morale raised back up.

'_Not bad, Sengoku,'_ Jennifer thought to herself. _'If only your methods were better…I'm sorry that it must come to this, but you leave me no choice.'_

"If that's the way you want it…" Jennifer sighed. "Then so be it. GEO, DO IT!"

"Heh heh heh…as you wish, lass," A Voice said from above.

Everyone present on the battle field looked in the air and saw the aged Geo Master high above, legs crossed in a sitting position.

"Who the hell is that?" A Navy man shouted. Geo chuckled as he heard him.

"Let's just say that you'll have no idea what hit you by the time I'm done, sonny!" Geo cackled gently. He closed his eyes and chanted softly to himself, his entire body beginning to glow with mana.

"You really think that I'll let you finish your attack?-!" Sengoku snarled, going back to his full Buddha form. He quickly launched a sphere shockwave towards the old demon. But before it could connect, four blurs went right through it, dissipating it completely.

"What was that?-!" Garp shouted.

He got his answer when the blurs materialized next to all four sides of Jennifer. And what he saw caused him to blink in disbelief.

Standing in front of the leader of the Demon's Hymn were four males about the same size as her…but they wore ridiculous bright yellow outfits that made them look like some kind of Superheroes.

"You will not harm Master Geo that easily, Sengoku!" The one in the front of Jennifer said.

"That man created us with his very essence!" The one to the left said.

"And we mean his Mana, you perverted readers," The one to the Right said.

"And since Master Geo is an ally of Miss Jennifer and Adell, they are our allies as well!" The one at the back said.

"We shall help end this war, and bring victory for the Hymn!" All four of them shouted.

Jennifer chuckled a bit. "Perfect timing, Dimension Heroes!"

"…Dimension Heroes?" The murmur that went up between the Marines said.

"Hey Ha Ha Ha Hey! That is correct!" The Front D. Hero laughed weirdly, apparently the leader of the group. "I am called Damario, the leader of the Dimension Heroes!"

"I am Dandre!" The left one said.

"I go by Darshin!" The right one said.

"And I am Davorin!" The back one said.

"And together we are [Insert Awesome Team Pose Here] the Dimension Heroes!" All four of them shouted, a stray wave somehow coming up behind them.

All of the Marines (and quite a few of the escaping Pirates) sweatdropped.

"…If Luffy were awake right now, he'd be ranting about how awesome these guys are," Ace chuckled.

"Well, you should go and wake him up then!" Jozu said. "Since the other Admirals are busy, and Akainu is dead, there's nothing stopping you from getting onto the ship!"

"Okay. You sure you guys will be alright down here?"

"Heh…right now, I don't even think that we're a blip on the Marines' Radar," Jozu chuckled. "Now get going!"

Ace nodded. "Good luck. You better not die on me, any of you!"

Jozu watched as Ace rushed towards the portal. With no one close enough to stop him, it seemed as though he would finally make it.

"Ace…"

The word was spoken quietly, almost inaudibly. But to Ace, it was as clear as day.

The young fire man looked up towards the Gargantuan flagship…and was taken aback when he saw none other than Luffy staring at him with wide eyes. The explosion that happened when Laharl's attack defeated Akainu was able to jolt Luffy out of his despaired state, since Flonne's Healing spell had taken care of all the physical damage he had taken.

"…Ace…" Luffy whispered in disbelief. He couldn't believe it. His mind almost wouldn't _let him_ believe it. He raised his hand, and punched his own face. When he felt the very real pain, he knew.

Somehow, someway, Ace was alive again!

"L…Luffy…!" Ace said, a bit nervous at how Luffy would react. After all, he had broken his promise that he would never die…even if he was alive again. But as soon as Luffy heard Ace's voice, he didn't even bother to hold back the tears that spilled out of his eyes.

"ACCCCCCCEEEEEEE!" Luffy shouted, leaping from the top of ship and heading straight down towards Ace.

"LUFFY!" Ace shouted, alarmed. Luffy wouldn't get hurt from the leap since he was made of rubber, but he shouldn't be so careless!

It was as if it was in slow motion. Everyone not fighting turned to see Luffy falling towards Ace, a stream of tears falling behind him.

After a few seconds, Luffy collided with Ace, sending the two of them down to the ice. Luffy quickly wrapped his arms around his brother, sobbing as he held him tight. "Ace…Ace…you're alive!"

Ace just let his brother cry and sob all over him, a soft smile on his face as he patted Luffy gently on the head. "It's okay Luffy. I'm alright…I'm sorry I worried you."

Luffy didn't say anything; he just continued to cry as he hugged Ace.

* * *

Jennifer nearly felt a few tears of her own as she took in the scene, a big grin on her face. Whitebeard watched on with a gentle smile, happy for both the brothers. And Garp would have been just as teary-eyed as Luffy was if he wasn't facing off against Jennifer. But he made a promise to himself to find a way to free the woman once she was thrown into Impel Down.

"Alright!" Jennifer declared. "We've got to do everything in our power to make sure that that happy reunion stays happy! Dimension Heroes, you know your goal, right?"

"Yes, Miss Jennifer!" They all said.

"Good!" The Leader of the Demon's Hymn said, pulling four hand-full orange spheres from her coat. "Then get going!"

She quickly tossed them into the air, and the D. Heroes leaped after them. They crossed each other in an X position in the air as they grabbed the Spheres, and each landed facing a corner of the island.

"Let's go team!" Damario shouted.

"Right!" The others replied. The next second, they all vanished in a burst of speed, becoming nothing more than blurs.

"You…what the hell did you give them?" Sengoku growled.

"You'll find out in a few seconds. I'd be more worried about Geo," Jennifer said, pointing up with a smirk.

Everyone looked back up towards the Geo Master…and blanched when they saw him positively glowing with Mana.

"It's time to take this war to a whole new level…or should I say, dimension!" Geo cackled. "Geo Dimension!"

The wise old master unleashed his gathered Mana, the sheer force of it spreading all over the island. Once it passed, the ground and Ice began to glow in not just one, but many different colors!

"Heh, you're playing by our rules now!" Jennifer said, pulling out her Crosshair Glasses. "Welcome to the Geo Dimension! Hope you enjoy your stay…it won't be a long one!"

* * *

To Be Continued…

Sorry for the short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will probably take quite a bit of time to do, as I'll do the entirety of Adell VS. Aokiji, Mao VS. Kizaru, and Whitebeard VS. Blackbeard. Hope you look forward to it!

Catch You Next Continue!


	10. Ending the War! Part 1

_The Netherworld has known peace for the first time in a while, since the defeat of Super Hero Aurum._

_But still, there are many worlds out there to see...and conquer!_

_Mao, the Overlord of said Netherworld, has set his sights on one of them, thanks to info from the Defender of Earth, Jennifer._

_Together with his crew of super humans and skilled demons, they shall challenge the World Government!_

_Mao: Mua ha ha ha ha ha! A brand new world, ripe for the taking! (Tosses sword into the air as his hand becomes bathed in star energy, dissipating the darkness behind him and revealing the Demon's Hymn Crew. They include Laharl, Etna, Flonne, Adell, Yukimaru, Rozalin, Raspberyl, Almaz and Sapphire, each of them welding their weapon of choice with grins on their faces). What phase of the plan shall we execute today?_

_A demon who dreams to conquer his first world, and the human who helps him. Today, they shall proceed forward!_

_It's Experiment Time!_

* * *

Previously…

_After the defeat of the Admiral Akainu, many of the Marines had begun to lose their confidence. Jennifer had taken note of this, and offered every single one of them the chance to stand down and surrender, with the exception of the Admirals._

_Koby gave off a rather convincing speech as to why he and his fellow Marines should stand down and stop fighting. After all, it was because of their enemies healing spell that many of them were still alive…though he did protest about the remaining Admirals not being allowed to retreat._

_But Sengoku countered it, saying that the others could surrender if they wanted to, but he would fight to the end if need be. His determination to not allow the world's criminals to see even a moment of weakness was enough to convince the rest of the Marines to continue the fight…unknowingly playing right into Jennifer's hands._

_Left with no other choice, Jennifer called upon Old Man Geo to begin the 'Disorient Gambit', which amounted to turning the whole battlefield into a Geo Panel pallet!_

_Ace was able to reunite with his brother Luffy in a tearful reunion. But unknown to everyone, Shanks is on his way to put an end to this war…or is he?_

* * *

Chapter 9

The End of the Line! Settling Old Scores and Ending the War: Part 1

The Marines had had just about enough surprises for one day. First Whitebeard was saved from certain death, and healed back to full strength. Then, Ace was somehow revived from _actual_ death, making all of the efforts of the Marines worthless. And NOW, the entire island was glowing like a rainbow!

"What on earth have you done, woman!-?" Sengoku shouted at Jennifer.

"It's more like what Old Man Geo has done, Sengoku. And what he's done is change the very nature of this battle! It doesn't matter how strong you are, if you can't master the ways of the Geo Panels, you're as good as gone!" Jennifer replied, adjusting her glasses.

"Geo Panels?" One of Whitebeard's Pirates muttered.

"That's right. Each Panel has a certain effect to go with it. They can strengthen you, weaken you, and even make you invincible to any attack!" Jennifer explained. "Only people with special glasses like mine will know which panel does what. And to make this a much fairer fight, I'll only reveal what one of them does."

She pointed at the Red Colored Panels. "These red panels are packing a double whammy today. Its' first effect is that it will drain you of twenty percent of your strength for each minute that passes, and that it'll keep it up until you die."

"Are you kidding!-?" Everyone around her shouted, frantically looking down at their feet and getting away from any red that they saw.

"Trust me, that's the least of your worries. The second effect is much more deadly…literally. If any attack manages to strike you while you're standing on a red panel…then no matter how strong you are, you will die instantly. The red panel contains the deadliest effect of them all, the 'Deathblow'."

Many of the remaining Pirates and Marines looked very nervous at that declaration, vowing to stay as far away as they could from the red panels.

"Oh, and for those of you who think you can dodge the effects by remaining in the air…I just hope you can fly high enough. Unless you can make it to the same height that our ships are at in the sky, the effects will still harm you," Jennifer said. "This technique is a double-edged sword, a move that can land you victory or seal your fate…"

"OH NO! LOOK AT POPS AND TEACH!" One of the pirates shouted.

Everyone swung around towards the two of them…and was stunned to see that the area around them was nothing more than a bright red glow.

Every single panel around Whitebeard and Blackbeard was a red one.

"POPS!" Marco shouted.

Whitebeard looked around at the panels slowly…before letting off a slow chuckle. "It seems like fate is trying its dammnest to kill me, isn't it?"

He turned his attention to Jennifer, who was just as shocked as everyone else. "Hey. It's been a full minute since these panels appeared. Why don't I feel any weaker?"

Jennifer swallowed gently. "It's because Old Man Geo hasn't locked in the design yet. Once he does, there's no turning back."

Whitebeard gave off a small smirk. "Good. Tell him to lock it."

All of the Marines and Whitebeard's Pirates gaped at him, not believing their ears. Even Jennifer was a bit shocked.

"Is…is Whitebeard insane?"

"He's got to be! Fighting on a field like that…its suicide!"

"Pops! What are you saying?-!"

"Even you were weary of Teach's powers! And you want to fight him in a battle where a single hit means death if the strength drain doesn't do you in first?-!"

"Humph. I guess I'm just as stubborn as that foolish son of mine is," Whitebeard chuckled. "I said that I would avenge the death of Thatch, and I meant it. And I'll die trying if that's what it takes. I don't want any of you to interfere! Just keep heading for the ships in the sky!"

"But Pops…!" Marco shouted, gritting his teeth. He stopped when Whitebeard raised his hand.

"Do as I say, Marco. Get everyone else to safety," Whitebeard said calmly. He turned towards his second in command and gave a big grin. "After I'm done here, we'll need to get a new ship for our family, won't we?"

Marco, nearly in tears, nodded before wiping them away. With his own grin he replied, "Sure. Just make sure you make Teach pay, Pops!"

Whitebeard gave a curt nod, and turned back towards the strangely impassive Blackbeard. "I have to admit I'm surprised, Teach. You had a few good chances to attack me, and yet you took none of them."

"Ze Ha Ha Ha Ha! I'm not that foolish, Pops! I know that you would have seen any attack coming with your Haki. Besides…now that it'll take only one hit to kill you, I feel even more hopeful than I did before! I'll kill you for good, and make your power my own at long last!" Blackbeard laughed.

"Feh. From how I see it, either the fates are trying to make sure that I die here today…or that you pay for the sins you committed aboard my ship," Whitebeard scoffed. He glared at Blackbeard sternly. "Either way, this ends here. Jennifer! Tell him!"

Jennifer nodded slowly. "Very well…I wish you luck, Whitebeard."

She raised her voice for the next bit. "OKAY! LET'S GET THE FINAL PHASE OF THE BATTLE UNDERWAY! OLD MAN GEO, LOCK IN THE…"

"Commander Jennifer!" A group of voices said from the air.

Everyone looked towards where they came from…and blanched when they saw a whole group of Giant Black _Moths_! Jennifer did as well…but that was rather because of the state that many of them were in. Some of them had cuts, others had bruises…one even had a hole in its wing!

'_Damn…I guess it's just as I feared…'_ Jennifer swore in her mind, gritting her teeth. "Moth Brigade, report!"

"Yes…Miss Jennifer," The one with the hole in its wing said with a grimace. "It's just as you said. We kept an eye on him, and he is indeed on his way here."

"Crap…then we don't have much time," Jennifer growled. She quickly used a Mega Heal on the Mothmen. "You did well. I could tell by your wounds that you tried to hold him off as long as you could. Fly over towards Flonne to get fully healed, and then help any Pirates that are still trying to escape."

"Aye Aye, Commander Jennifer!" The leader of the Mothmen saluted with his wing. They all turned and headed towards the Fallen Angel.

"What was that all about! Who were those creatures speaking of?-!" Sengoku snarled.

Jennifer ignored him for the moment, raising her voice again. "GEO! LOCK IN THE CHOICES FOR THE GEO PANELS NOW!"

"Heh heh heh…very well, young lass." Geo chuckled to himself. And with a snap of his fingers, the glare of the various colors from the Geo Panels dulled until they were completely gone. The panels just lied in wait, ready to unleash their deadly effects.

Jennifer turned towards Sengoku. "If you don't mind, we should get this over with soon. After all, with Red-Haired Shanks on his way, I doubt you want to waste anymore time."

Sengoku's heart nearly stopped at the woman's words. "S-Shanks? Red-Hair Shanks is on his way?"

"T-This is a nightmare!"

"These guys are powerful enough! If Shanks gets here, we won't stand a chance!"

"What do we do?-!"

Sengoku growled, barely able to reign in his anger. _'How could this be happening? We had succeeded in executing the son of the Pirate King, and Whitebeard wasn't too far behind. Then…all of these people come out of nowhere, and everything goes to hell! Ace is alive, Whitebeard's back to full health, and we've lost one of our strongest people in Akainu! And now SHANKS of all people is on his way?-! Are the heavens themselves against us this day?-!"_

"I can see that you're at a loss for words, Sengoku," Jennifer said in a neutral tone, ignoring how fiercely the Fleet Admiral was glaring at her. "But I have some Good News and Bad News. The Good News is that Shanks being here is a major risk to my plans. If what I've gathered of him is true, he'll try to stop this war from going on any further…and at our current strength, we wouldn't be able to take him down without at least taking a good number of causalities."

She smirked with her next words. "Then there's the Bad News. I anticipated that he would indeed show up. And even though it will only hold off a man of his strength for a few minutes, that's all the time that we need."

"…What are you talking about?" Sengoku growled, eye twitching at yet another surprise.

"Remember those objects that I tossed at the Dimension Heroes before? You're about to see them in action," Jennifer replied. She spoke into her built in microphone collar. "D. Heroes, have you each gotten to your destinations?"

"_Yes, Madam! I and the rest of my Heroes are at each corner of the Island, just as you wished!" _Damario's voice said through the mic.

"Excellent. Set the barrier up and activate it. We'll need the extra few minutes that Shanks will waste breaking through it."

"_You've got it Madam!"_ Damario said, switching his Walkie-Talkie to the rest of his brothers. "Hey Ha Ha Ha Hey! It's time, boys! Set the Pinpoint Barriers up. Once all four connect with each other, they will create a powerful barrier large enough to encase all of Marineford. That should keep the other Red Hair out for a while!"

"_We got it, leader!_" The rest of the D. Heroes said.

Without another word, the four Demon Heroes slammed the Pinpoint Barriers into the ground and activated them.

* * *

"Captain, we're approaching the island," Ben Beckham said to Shanks, Marineford finally coming into the crew's view.

"Good. Those strange moth monsters may have delayed us, but we can still arrive in time to put an end to this war!" Shanks replied; black cape flowing in the breeze and a dead serious look on his face.

"Speaking of which, why didn't we just kill those things right away?" Lucky Roo said, chomping on some meat. "It would have saved us a lot of time."

"Those things were actually intelligent beings, not monsters that decided we were lunch. Plus, they didn't run away or faint when I unleashed the King's Haki on them. I want to know more about them, so I chose not to kill them," Shanks replied. "I'm also curious as to why they flew towards Marineford when we defeated them."

"You're right. …It's like they were trying to keep us from getting to the island," Ben said. "We can worry about that if we run into them again."

"Agreed," Shanks said. He surveyed the heavily damaged island. "It looks like Whitebeard ran wild during the war. It'll take quite a bit for the navy to fix all this up."

"Hm?" Ben grunted, looking through a telescope. "What's that guy doing on the ground over there?"

The rest of the crew looked towards that way, and saw one of the D. Heroes activate the Pinpoint Barrier in his possession. Before anyone could do anything, a large purple laser shot out of it and streamed towards the middle of the island. The other three did the same, and they all combined together at said middle.

"What's going on?" Lucky Roo questioned.

"I have no idea, to be honest," Shanks replied. But he had a bad feeling about it, whatever it was.

Within a few seconds, the combined lights flashed brilliantly; so brilliantly that the entire island was engulfed in light.

"What the hell?-!" Ben shouted, covering his eyes so that he wouldn't be blinded. The rest of the crew did the same. Once the bright glow went away, they lowered their eyes…and felt them nearly bug out of their sockets.

They saw a shimmering aura-like barrier made of the same purple light that engulfed the island before.

"…How in the world did this get set up?-!" Lucky Roo shouted.

"Something tells me that we shouldn't just try to muscle our way through," Shanks said thoughtfully. "We need to test…whatever this is. Yassop, fire the cannon!"

"You got it, captain!" Yassop shouted. He did so, and the crew watched on as part of the barrier shifted into a hand, stretched out suddenly, and grabbed the cannonball out of the sky.

"Well, don't see that every day," Shanks said, eyebrows raised.

The hand launched the cannonball back towards the Emperor's ship, and Shanks quickly leaped into the air to slice it in half with his sword.

As the Capitan of the Red Haired Pirates landed back onto the deck of his ship, he saw another hand join the first one out of the barrier. They made a 'bring it on' gesture, and the words 'Come at me, bro!' appeared above the hands.

"…Huh. Looks like we'll have to shatter this thing before we can stop the war," Ben said.

"You're right…well, no helping it," Shanks said. He pointed his sword towards the Barrier Hands. "Let's show this thing just what a crew of one of the Emperors of the sea can do!"

"YEAH!" The Red Haired Pirates shouted.

* * *

"Ace…I just can't believe that you're alive again…" Luffy said, tears running down his eyes as he embraced his brother in a tight hug.

"Luffy…" Ace said, barely holding back his own tears. After a few seconds, he pried Luffy off of him. "I know that your little jump wouldn't have hurt you since you're a Rubber Man, but you should have stayed on the ship! You would have been safer there, and I was just about to head onto it."

After sniffling a bit, Luffy looked at Ace with his usual wide grin. "I'm just glad to see that you're…wait. I jumped off a ship? From the air?-!"

Luffy quickly looked up from where he jumped from…and felt his eyes bug out from his skull as he saw the Gargantuan and the other three ships in the sky.

"AHHHHHHHH! IT'S THAT BASTARD, ENERU! AND HE'S TRICKED OUT HIS SHIP AND GOT THREE MORE TO BOOT!" The young boy shrieked. "I thought I took that bastard out!"

"Calm down, Luffy!" Ace said, shaking him. "Who's this 'Eneru'? From what I heard, the leader of this crew is a woman named Jennifer!"

"…Really?" Luffy said blankly. He sighed in relief and smiled again. "That's good. I mean, I could take that dummy on, but I'm not so sure that you could, Ace!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ace said, frowning at Luffy. Said boy just grinned again.

"Nothing. But tell me, how did you get brought back to life, anyway? I thought that the Doctor and Iva said that you were beyond saving!" Ace shrugged.

"Well, I'm not really sure how exactly they were able to revive me. But the first face that I saw when I was brought back to life was hers," Ace pointed over towards Flonne's direction.

"…I see."

Without another word, Luffy launched his arms towards the Fallen Angel. "Gum Gum…"

"Hmm?" Flonne went as she saw Luffy's arms stretch towards her. She gasped as they grasped her shoulders.

"GLOMP!" Luffy finished, launching towards the Love Freak and tackling her to ground in a huge hug. "!"

Even Flonne, who loved any instances of love and caring, was taken aback from the sheer gratitude that Luffy heaped upon her. …Not to mention that she had a strange feeling that someone very close by wanted her to die a horrible death for some reason.

"Okay, I've decided! After this is over, you and every other non-marine here will join my crew!" Luffy declared after releasing her.

"…Are you serious?" Jozu deadpanned.

"Ahhhh! Now that that's been decided, I just need to get some meat in my belly, and everything will be alright!" Luffy declared, ignoring Jozu.

"The only thing that you'll be eating is lead, Straw Hat!" A Marine Officer shouted.

Luffy and the rest took a look around, and saw that they were surrounded by a good number of Marines.

"You may be too tough for us normally. But thanks to that idiot Lady Captain, the battlefield has been leveled! Those 'Geo Panels', as she called them, will help us achieve victory!"

"We might not know what most of the ones underneath you do, but we do know what the RED one does!"

"Red one…what are they talking about?" Luffy said in confusion.

Jozu's eyes widened as he remembered what Jennifer had said. And his heart nearly stopped when he saw that both Luffy and Flonne were on top of a red space.

"Angel! Straw Hat! Get off of that space!" He shouted.

"FIRE!" The Marine roared. In a flash, all of the Marine soldiers fired their guns and rifles at the entire group, a hail of bullets streaming towards them, as if in slow motion.

But before the bullets could hit their mark, a strange marionette monster appeared right in front of Ace's Group out of nowhere. Without a word, it snapped its fingers and an unbelievably strong wind began to form a tornado around the group, blowing away the bullets harmlessly.

"What the…?"

"You guys are the fools-_click_," The marionette, Monto, said. "If you think this will be any easier, you're even dumber than you look."

"What…what the hell is that thing?-!"

"You've got bigger problems to worry about-_bawk_!" A screeching voice came from above. The Marines didn't even have time to look before a shower of _eggs_ rained down upon their position, exploding with different colors and knocking them out.

…Except for one, who remained unharmed. The one who ordered the attack in the first place.

"Wow…I must be stronger than I thought! I didn't feel that at all!" The Marine said in awe. Then, remembering the whole deal about the 'Geo Panels', he quickly glanced down.

"So…this color makes one stronger against attacks, huh?" He said. He reached into his coat, trying to find his Den-Den Mushi. "I'd better tell the rest of the forces about…"

"Gum Gum…!" Luffy shouted, causing the Marine to look towards him in shock. The Straw Hat Captain was stretching his arm back a good length, a good enough length to make the Marine brace himself.

"Pistol!" Luffy finished, launching his fist at the Marine. The attack connected, but didn't do any damage. It did manage to push the Marine off of the Geo Panel and onto a new one, though.

And that's just what Caterwall wanted.

"Gotcha-_nya_!" She shouted, bouncing off of a surprised Luffy's head and grabbing the Marine's coat with her claws. The second she did, she began to spin around at high speeds, the Navy solider going along for the ride and screaming all the while. She finished it with a savage slam to the ground, putting the poor officer out of his misery for the time being.

"Sorry about that! But we can't let your little buddies find out which panels are the best too quickly, could we? It would spoil the game-_nya_!" Caterwall purred.

Luffy's eyes were sparkling with the impressive attack that Caterwall had pulled off. "Awesome! That attack was so COOL! Hey, Mystery Kitty, what do you call that attack?"

"That was Caterwall's strongest attack, the Bell Volcano," A voice replied from above. All of the pirates looked up to see Mandra leap from Bob The Demonic Chicken's back and land before them. "Of course, she didn't finish the attack. If she had, that Marine would be nothing more than a skid on the ice." Luffy wasn't listening to her. He was eying Bob, a bit of drool slowly leaking out of his mouth. Bob took notice, and eyed Luffy nervously.

"…Why are you looking at me like that-_bawk_?" Luffy licked his lips.

"Meaaaaattttt…" Jackson quickly leaped from one of the ships, taking a protective stance in front of Bob.

"If you're that hungry, we have plenty of food on our ships. Besides, I think that you'd find Bob a bit harder to choke down than other poultry." Bob quickly nodded. Luffy pouted.

"Fine…hey, what happened to that old man, anyway?"

"You mean Pops?" Ace asked. Luffy nodded. "He's battling with Blackbeard a bit away." Luffy gained a look of shock, then anger on his face.

"What?-! That bastard is here too?-! He's the reason this all happened in the first place!" Ace shook his head.

"You don't have to do anything right now, Luffy. Pops was healed back to health by the same girl that brought me back to life. …As much as I hate to say it, we should get onto one of the ships. After all, this whole thing happened because Pops, the others and you wanted to save me. Not to mention that the rest of the crew (besides the division leaders) is retreating as well." Luffy nodded reluctantly, and then gave a big grin to Ace.

"Okay…I'm just happy that you're alive, Ace." Said young man smiled back.

"I am too, Luffy. …More than you'll ever know."

With those last words and a few waves of goodbye (and shouts of encouragement from Luffy to kick some Marine Ass), the two brothers made it onto the portal, and warped onto one of the ships on the sky.

Jozu sighed in relief. "Now that Ace is safe…it's time to end this battle! Save as many people as you can, then leave this battle to us and the Hymn! LET'S GO!"

"YEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

…Yeah. As you can see, I've decided to split the battles into four parts. The start, the battle between Adell and Aokiji, the battle between Kizaru and Mao and finally the battle between Whitebeard and Blackbeard. Keep in mind, each of these fights will be happening at the same time within the story, just from different perspectives.

Sorry for those who were hoping that Ace (and Luffy in particular) would be kicking some ass alongside the Disgaea characters. Don't worry, they'll get plenty of chances to do so in the future. With the Geo Panels laid out, they'd more than likely get in the way.

Anyway, I just hope that the next chapter won't take as long now that I've decided to split it into parts. Catch you next Continue!

P.S: YAAAAAY! I finally have Wi-Fi at my house! Now I can type up fanfiction and buy stuff in the comfort of my own home!


End file.
